Trial by Legend
by Houndemon
Summary: A very original pokemon journey. A girl finds out that things are not always what they seem, and no matter how good some one can try to be, fate can twist them in many ways Please give this a chance, I promise you won't be dissapointed
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello kind people, and welcome to my fic. Thank you sooo much for clicking on it, and I hope you will enjoy it. This is no ordinary trainer pokemon journey, as you will find out in later chapters. So read and enjoy, and if you have the time, click on the little review button too. Please? Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
I awoke around 5:30 in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. Today was the day that my brother and I were to get our first Pokemon. In just 3 more hours, I would begin my journey as Pokemon trainer. I lay awake wondering what Pokemon Professor Redwood would give my brother and me. My brother, Matt, is just as excited as I am. I get up and go across the hall where Matt's room is. I open the door slowly to see if he's asleep. I was relieved when I heard him, say  
  
"Come in Robin." I walk to his bed and sit next to him on it.  
  
"You can't sleep either, huh Rob?" He asks me.  
  
"No.. I just keep thinking about the Pokemon that we are about to get and the journey we are about to go on." I reply.  
  
We sit there silently for a moment when Matt gets up.  
  
"Come on, take your shower than I'll get mine. The earlier we're ready the earlier we can go to Professor Redwood's house."  
  
I grin at him and say "With any luck we can skip mom's 'Your still my babies, I can't believe you want to leave!' speech." He smiles back and says "That's what I'm aiming for little sister." I get up and get my things for the shower.  
  
3 hours and 1 speech later we are on our way to Professor Redwood's ranch. We were going to get our Pokemon and Pokegear from the Professor, stop back at the house for the final goodbye to our family, pick up our camping gear, and begin the trek of a Pokemon trainer. After about a 10-min walk that was mostly in silence we knocked on the Professor's door.  
  
"Coming, hold on a sec." Came a voice inside. When the door opened, a handsome redheaded man with a beard and mustache in his 30's opened the door. "Ah, Matt and Robin. Right on time! Come in, come in." He ushered us inside and into his lab.  
  
"First you will need your Pokedex's." he said. He handed Matt a blue 'dex and me a red one. Those were our favorite colors.  
  
"A Pokedex records all the Pokemon you catch. It also has data on all the Pokemon species known. It doubles as your identification too." He went over to his desk and pulled out two Pokegears, one red and one blue.  
  
"These are your Pokegears. They function as clocks, cell phones, maps, and radios. They can be worn around your wrist or neck." He said as he handed Matt the blue one and me the red one. Matt snapped his around his wrist and I put mine around my neck.  
  
"Now the moment you have been waiting for." He said.  
  
"You each need a Pokemon." He opened the door leading to one of his many different pastures.  
  
"Instead of just handing you a Pokemon, I'm going to let you two choose the one you like." He said. The small pasture had a fence going around it. It was about the size of our backyard. In it were six Pokemon. A Marril and a Meowth were playing tag on one side. A Cubone was throwing its club while a Phanpy jumped into the air to catch it. An Eevee was taking a drink at the small pond in the corner of the yard. It looked up when we came out. What caught my eye though, was the Houndour. He was sitting in the far right- hand corner of the yard. He wasn't playing or sleeping or anything. Just sitting. When we walked out, he turned his head to stare at us. Or, as it seemed, at me. As soon as I stepped out the door, his eyes caught mine. It seemed, just then, that we were the only two living things on the earth, in the universe. He held my gaze for what felt like an eternity. Then he blinked, opened his mouth into what could have been a smile disguised as a pant, and looked away. Matt and the Professor were oblivious to what had just happened. My brother had looked around at the other Pokemon. His gaze lingering longest on the Eevee. Then he asked the Professor,  
  
"These aren't the normal Pokemon that are given to beginning trainers. Why are you going to give us one of these?" The Professor smiled and looked at my brother and me fondly and then looked out at the Pokemon.  
  
"You two are special to me." He explained.  
  
"ever since Matt came to my house, looking for something to do, when he was 10 with his 7 year-old shy little sister tagging along beside him I knew I would love you like an Uncle. Matt with his cheerfulness and since of responsibility, Robin with her shyness and curiosity. You, Matt were always in the lab with me. Going over the data of the Pokemon, writing down the figures like, the Pikachu has grown an inch since the food change or, the Sentret's leg has healed better when soaked in water for so many hours. I remember how we would go over each and every Pokemon on the computer. You were the best lab assistant I ever had. Robin, you were a more hands on sort of girl. Helping me feed the Pokemon, calming one when it was scared or holding when it needed a shot. I don't know why, but the Pokemon always seemed more relaxed with you. I remember how you would spend hours outside with the Pokemon, cleaning them and playing with them."  
  
I remember that too. I am not a social teenager. I never felt comfortable with any person except my brother, my parents, and the Professor. Pokemon, however were easy to make friends with. I would talk to them and I felt like they understood me. They were my friends. I was never shy, worried, or unhappy around them.  
  
"You two are very special to me." He said again, "These Pokemon are all special in some way. Their abilities are different. They are slightly better than the normal specie of that Pokemon. That is why I want to give one of them to both of you." He turned to smile at us.  
  
"I wanted to give you two the best." Matt smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Thanks Professor." He said. "For everything you have taught us." I went over and hugged him. The Professor looked surprised and pleased. I guess many 15 year-old girls don't hug him.  
  
"and for letting us learn instead of pushing us away." I told him.  
  
"enough with the mush." He said gruffly. "Go and find your Pokemon."  
  
By now all the Pokemon had stopped doing whatever they were doing and had come over to investigate. Matt politely patted the Phanpy on the head and scratched the Marrils tail, but then he went over to the Eevee and bent down, starting to examine him. I scratched or patted all the other Pokemon that came over. Once they saw I didn't have a treat, however, they lost interest and went back to their games. The Houndour had not come over. In fact, he hadn't moved from that spot at all. However, I could feel him watching me. I went over to him and sat down cross-legged in front of him.  
  
"Hello." I said quietly. "I'm Robin. How are you doing?" I held out my hand to him. He looked at it a little cautiously. Then slowly picked up his paw and placed it in my hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." I said smiling.  
  
"I'm going to become a Pokemon trainer." I told him, dropping his paw.  
  
"My brother is too. We are here to find a starting Pokemon. I'm sure you know what that is." He looked at me with his head slightly cocked. He blinked and made a little whuffing sound that I took for as a yes.  
  
"would you like to be mine? I like you, and I think we could go far together, you and me." He cocked his head to the other side, considering. Just then, Professor Redwood came up.  
  
"Uh, Robin." He said hesitantly. Both the Houndour and I looked up at him.  
  
"I'm not sure if you'll want this fellow." He said.  
  
"He isn't really affectionate. He really is rather aloof. I don't know if he will obey you if you do take him. He probably doesn't even want to-" He shut up with a surprised sound and his eyes widened a bit. As he was talking, I guess Houndour had made up his mind. Either that or he just wanted to prove the Professor wrong, because to my slight surprise and to the Professor's obvious one, Houndour had gotten up and laid down right in my lap! He looked up at the Professor as if to say,  
  
"see? You were wrong. I DO want to go with this girl."  
  
The Professor, to his credit, recovered himself fairly quickly, cleared his throat, and said  
  
"are you going to name him?" I looked at Houndour's face that was so close to mine and said  
  
"How about, Beowulf?" "You mean the one in the story?" he asked, surprised again. "Yep." I replied. Houndour, or now Beowulf licked my nose,  
  
"I guess Beowulf it is than." Professor said. Shaking his head and muttering to himself, he went to go see if Matt had made his choice. I giggled at the Professor's confusion , once he was out of earshot. Then said to Beowulf,  
  
"Let's go see who Matt picked." Beowulf ruffed at me and got off my lap. Then I stood up and started to walk toward my brother, Beowulf following behind me.  
  
The Professor and Matt were talking on the porch. Matt was kneeled down next to his new Pokemon Eevee, stroking it. I walked up to them and sat down next to Matt, Beowulf sitting besides me, ignoring Eevee pointedly. Matt looked up and turned his gaze to Beowulf. Then he looked at me,  
  
"He's very social isn't he?" he asked with a smirk. Beowulf snorted at Matt and gave him a look as if to say,  
  
"Oh that was SOO funny.", then nuzzled my hand. I obliged in scratching behind his ear. Then told him,  
  
"this is Matt, my brother. He is my only brother and my best friend, so I DO hope you will try to get along with him Beowulf." Beowulf looked at me, than at Matt. He sighed and gave Matt a bark of acknowledgement, than nudged my hand for more pleasant ear scratching.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too." Matt said with a lopsided grin. Then he turned to me, his brown eyes shining with joy.  
  
"Rob, meet my new Pokemon Eevee." "You aren't going to name him?" I asked him.  
  
"Nah." Matt said. I wasn't really surprised. Matt isn't the kind of person who names his Pokemon. I let Eevee sniff my hand and he smiled in, what I think is, approval.  
  
"he's very sweet" I told Matt with a grin of my own.  
  
"Since you both have chosen your Pokemon partners, I will give you their pokeballs." Professor Redwood said. He rummaged around in his coat pockets and then pulled out two pokeballs. Matt and I stood up, and he gave each of us one. Matt looked down at his new Pokemon. Eevee rubbed his head against Matt's leg and looked up at him. Matt smiled and said,  
  
"Eevee, return." A red beam of light lit upon Eevee and sucked him into the pokeball. I looked at my pokeball thoughtfully, then I looked down at Beowulf. Beowulf was looking at the pokeball and was baring his teeth ever so slightly. Then he looked at me. I smiled at him, minimized the pokeball, and clipped it to my belt. Beowulf stopped baring his teeth, and actually wagged his tail a bit.  
  
"Aren't you going to recall Beowulf?" the Professor asked me.  
  
"No, I think Beowulf would like it better out of his ball." I replied.  
  
"He could run away." Matt pointed out. We all looked at Beowulf who regarded us calmly. I smiled again.  
  
"I don't think I have anything to worry about" I said. Matt shrugged, not really caring. "We should get back to the house and get our stuff now." He said.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door." Professor added.  
  
"But first come back into the lab with me." We went into the lab and the Professor open two drawers. Then he gave Matt 6 pokeballs and me 6 pokeballs. All but one of the pokeballs in both sets were the normal red and white color. One was red on top and blue on the bottom. Matt and I looked at the different Pokeball we each had. Then Matt's eyes widened a bit in acknowledgement.  
  
"This is a Great ball." He said in surprise. The Professor smiled.  
  
"Yep, just a little gift I thought you would enjoy. Use it wisely though. If you think you can catch it with a Pokeball, then do."  
  
"Thanks Professor." I said. "Now lets go" he replied.  
  
Matt and I stood just outside Professor Redwood's doorway, on the path leading back to town. The Professor shook Matt's hand and touched my cheek.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to seeing the Pokemon you both send me." He said a bit gruffly.  
  
"Good luck on your journeys." Matt had let out Eevee so he could say goodbye to the Professor. The Professor looked Beowulf and Eevee in the eyes and said to the Pokemon,  
  
"You two take care of your new trainers got it?" The Pokemon nodded their heads. With a final nod to us, Professor Redwood turned around and closed the door. I wondered if Matt had seen how watery the Professor's eyes had become before he closed the door. I doubt it though. Matt was never good at seeing other people's emotions. He just recalled Eevee, turned around, and started to walk toward the house. With one last look at the Professor's door, I turned around and hurried after him, Beowulf trotting along besides me.  
  
We had just arrived at our house. I knew what was coming when we opened that door. First Mom and Dad will want to see what Pokemon we got. Then Mom will go over everything that we had packed, and question us on where it is so that she is sure that we know. Then she will have to recount the 300 dollars (in 20s) that Matt and I both have. After that, Mom will give us another "I can't believe I'm letting you do this" speech, with Dad adding a few words here or there. Dad will give us a shortened version of the classic "You are now grown, behave like it" speech. We probably wouldn't get out of the house until 1 o'clock. It was just turning 11 now. Matt was just about to put his hand on the doorknob when he stopped and looked at me, obviously thinking the same thing. He sighed and I said  
  
"Better get it over with." Beowulf looked at me in confusion, but just then Matt had opened the door and shouted  
  
"WE'RE HOME!" Mom came out from the kitchen and Dad came down the stairs.  
  
"did you get your Pokemon?" Dad asked. Beowulf was behind Matt and me, so he wasn't seen. We nodded our heads.  
  
"Let's see then." Mom said. Matt and I stepped further inside the house. Matt called out Eevee and I stepped aside so that Beowulf could step up besides me. Mom and Dad eyed our Pokemon for a minute than Dad asked, "What kind are they?" at the same time, Mom asked  
  
"What are their names?" Matt answered first and said  
  
"This is Eevee. He is a normal type, but he can evolve into five different types of Pokemon. Eevee, meet my Mom and Dad." I put my hand down and scratched Beowulf's ears.  
  
"This is Beowulf, who is a Houndour. Houndours are dark and fire types." I said. "Beowulf, these are my parents."  
  
"You named him Beowulf?" Mom asked. "Yes." I replied. Beowulf looked at Mom and Dad and nodded his head at each of them.  
  
"Houndour" he said. It was the first time he had spoken instead of woofed.  
  
"He looks very uh.. fierce.." Mom said hesitantly.  
  
"Scary is more like it." Dad said under his breath. I'm sure that Beowulf heard that, but he didn't flinch. Just looked about him calmly. Eevee went up to Mom and Dad. Dad awkwardly patted his head and Mom stroked his fur.  
  
"What a friendly boy." Mom said to him. The look Beowulf shot Eevee had "suck up" written all over it. Luckily, I was the only one to see it. Mom looked up at us and said,  
  
"Let's go look at your bags to make sure you know where everything is." Matt and I groaned. Mom ignored it.  
  
"Come on" she said as she started up stairs. Matt recalled Eevee and started up after her. I went to follow him when Dad put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you going to recall your Pokemon?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No" was all I said. Then I went up the stairs after my brother and mother with Beowulf behind me. Dad just looked up after me and shook his head.  
  
About two hours and 2 long boring speeches later, Matt and I were on the front walk hugging our parents goodbye.  
  
"Don't forget to call us every so often." My mom reminded us.  
  
"Be on the look out for some calls from us too." Dad said.  
  
"We will" Matt and I chimed together.  
  
"Alright then. I guess we won't keep you.." Dad added.  
  
"Remember, we will always love you." Mom put in.  
  
"We love you too." Matt and I said together, again. We started to walk away. At the end of the street, we turned around and waved. Our parents waved back, Mom teary eyed. Then we walked around the corner, out of site. As soon as we were out of site I let out the breath I'd been holding.  
  
"That wasn't TOO bad.." Matt said.  
  
"I'm just glad it's over." I replied. I looked at Beowulf and said,  
  
"I'm sure you are glad to get out of there huh?"  
  
"dor" he said nodding his head. Matt chuckled.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Beowulf doesn't look like the teary goodbye type." We walked out of Advente town. The town were I had spent all 15 years of my life, and Matt all 18 years of his. We walked out, and we didn't look back.  
  
After about 20 minutes of steady walking, we came to a fork in the road. Matt stopped and turned to me.  
  
"This is where we part." He said. We had talked about this a week ago. How we couldn't stay together on our journey. If we did, we would always be fighting about who catches this Pokemon, or who gets to battle another trainer. We both knew we had to separate. This was going to be my only regret about wanting to become a trainer. Matt and I had always been together. He was my big brother. He always looked after me. What would it be like with out him?  
  
"Let's exchange phone numbers." I said.  
  
"Then we can still talk, if not as often."  
  
"That's a great idea!" he said happily. He was just as sad with this parting as I was. He can't really understand human emotions that well. I had always been there to help. I also saw things that he didn't. Noticed things that he didn't even think of. I'm sure he was wondering what life would be like without me also. We swapped numbers then hugged tightly. Matt bent down and looked Beowulf straight in the eyes.  
  
"You look after her, you hear?" There was no trace of his usual humor in his eyes. Beowulf stood up and barked, "Hound ound dour." Matt nodded his head and looked back at me. We hugged again.  
  
"You take care of yourself too." I told him.  
  
"I need someone to get Mom's attention off of me." He laughed like I hoped he would. Then turned and walked on the road leading toward Violet City. Beowulf and I took the one going to Goldenrod City. One single tear escaped my eye and fell to the ground. Beowulf looked up at me and nuzzled my hand as we walked.  
  
AN: Right then! That's the first chapter! Things have barley gotten started, but don't worry! Expect the next chapter as soon as tomorrow! Again, please click the little review button. *looks at you with huge anime eyes* pleeeaasssee 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: *looks around* is anyone reading this? Is the world this cruel? Please some one leave a review, I put a lot of work into this. Okay, I know it's not very original now.. But it gets good! One just can't rush into these things though. Please review. I can't stress it enough. I have a theory that more reviews attract more readers. If a reader sees that a story has say, 50 reviews, then they might want to see what all the fuss is about and read the story, then they leave a review, thus attracting more people to the story. So please review *gets down on knees* pleeeaaaasssee!  
  
Oh! I forgot the disclaimer before. Please don't sure me. I don't own pokemon. There.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It was 5:00 according to my Pokegear.  
  
"I think we should start looking for a place to rest" I told Beowulf.  
  
"How about once we get to those woods we stop?" The woods I was talking about looked like a half an hour away. By then it would start to get dark, but with enough light left to set up camp.  
  
"dour" Beowulf answered. I made a mental note that "dour" was a term of agreement. I knew that someday I would be able to understand Beowulf with ease. Now though, I still needed to learn how. I blinked and noticed that Beowulf was looking in the grass. I looked too. Something was moving around in it. It must be a Pokemon! I thought excitedly. I waded into the knee- deep grass and saw a lone Pidgey. Now was my chance to catch my first Pokemon.  
  
"ready Beowulf?" I asked him. Beowulf wagged his tail in excitement.  
  
"Alright then. TACKLE ATTACK!" I yelled. The Pidgey looked up in surprise. When suddenly Beowulf tackled it to the ground then leaped away.  
  
"Good job!" I told him. "Now use bite!"  
  
Beowulf leaped to bite the Pidgey when the Pidgey flew up and hovered about 5 feet off the ground, making Beowulf miss. Then used Sand-Attack. Beowulf shut his eyes as a wave of dust swirled around them.  
  
"Beowulf! Roll to the side then tackle it again!" I yelled. Beowulf rolled to the left, out of the dust and avoiding the Pidgey's own tackle attack. Then Beowulf tackled it from behind. Pidgey fell to the ground, and I threw a pokeball at it. The pokeball hit the Pidgey and sucked it inside. It rocked once, twice, three times,..then the light went off, and it stopped rocking.  
  
"Yes" I cried out in joy as Beowulf howled his first victory. I went over to the pokeball and picked it up.  
  
"come on out!" I said and the Pidgey appeared from out of its pokeball.  
  
"Here." I said to it. I gave it one of the potions in my backpack, which it drank eagerly. I picked up my new Pokemon and let it perch on my shoulder. It was a female Pidgey. "I think I'll call you Falcon." I said to her.  
  
" Pidgo" she said and preened a bit. I bent down so Beowulf could have a look at her. "Falcon, meet Beowulf." Falcon and Beowulf touched nose to beak.  
  
"You must be pretty tired." I told her. "I'll let you rest I your pokeball."  
  
I recalled Falcon and smiled down at Beowulf.  
  
"You were amazing." I told him as I scratched his chin. Beowulf looked very smug.  
  
"We better get to those woods though." I told him. "Before it gets to dark." We went back to the road and started to head back towards the woods.  
  
We had found a nice spot a little off the road. There was a small spring running through a clearing in the woods. We decided to stop there. I started to set up the tent while Beowulf left to get the firewood. Every couple of minutes he would come back, dragging a dead branch. Just as the sun had finished setting, I had pitched the tent. It had taken me a couple of tries. I just couldn't get the poles right. I went over to the pile of wood and set it up the way my Dad had taught me. Now came the hard part. I only had one pack of matches and I wanted to save them for emergencies. So, I needed to think of another way if I wanted a fire. I took out my flint and stone that my Dad had given my brother and me. I tried to get a spark going. 10 minutes later I still couldn't do it. I sat back and glared at the pile of wood. If looks could have started a fire, that pile of wood would be ablaze. Then I heard a snicker. I turned to see Beowulf snickering to himself as he watched me.  
  
"I supposed you could do better?" I asked him sarcastically. He gave me a slight grin, walked over to the pile, and used his ember attack. The wood promptly caught fire. I smacked my head with my hand.  
  
"I am dumb." I told the smug Pokemon.  
  
"Of course you can start a fire. You're a fire Pokemon!" He wagged his tail and then looked pointedly at my backpack.  
  
"Hungary are we? I guess I can get the food started with a proper fire going." I said winking at him. I got out a can of pokechow and a can soup. I put them in separate pots witch started to cook over the fire. After the food had cooked, I put it into three bowls. I let out Falcon and set one of the bowls of pokechow in front of her. I set the other bowl in front of Beowulf. I took my bowl of soup and sat down between them. Falcon and I finished eating at about the same time. Beowulf was savoring every bite. I smiled and picked up Falcon's and my bowls. With Falcon perched on my shoulder, I went to the spring to clean them.  
  
I bent down and washed the bowls in the river. When I turned around, I was face to face with an Ariados. I fell back into the spring with a splash. Everything else that happened was in a blur. Ariados, either frightened or angry jumped forward and opened its jaws, about to bite me. When Falcon, who had flew off my shoulder when I fell into the spring, flew down, grabbed Ariados in its talons, and started to peck like there was no tomorrow. Ariados quickly lost interest in me and started to jump and run around in circles, trying to get Falcon off its back. In its panic it crashed into a tree, Falcon jumped off just before it hit the tree and flew back onto my shoulder. I got back to my senses when I saw the Ariados was unconscious. I threw one of my pokeballs at it. Ariados was sucked in and captured without any resistance. I picked up Falcon off my shoulder and hugged her gingerly. Then kissed the top of her head. She perched on my right arm and looked at me.  
  
"Thank you." I told her quietly. She preened herself and looked very pleased. I picked up the pokeball and the bowls and walked back to camp. Beowulf looked up at us when we came back in. He cocked his head and said.  
  
"Hound dour do hou?" Falcon flew off my arm and landed next to Beowulf. Then she started to talk to him, obviously telling him what happened. Beowulf looked very sheepish when he realized there had been trouble and he was too interested in his food to hear it. I patted his head and said  
  
"It's alright."  
  
He still looked sheepish though. I decided to let out Ariados and give it a potion to heal its wounds. As soon as I let it out though, it went crazy. It started to spew out web and shooting out poison stings. This time Beowulf acted. He let loose a devastating ember attack at Ariados. With its previous wound, it was too much for it and Ariados fainted again. I recalled Ariados and went over to check my Pokemon. Both were fine. Beowulf was looking very pleased with himself. I kissed the top of his head and said  
  
"see? You were ready this time."  
  
To my surprise and amusement, Beowulf looked surprised, pleased, and a little embarrassed. His tail was wagging though.  
  
"what are going to do about this?" I asked my Pokemon as I held up the ball Ariados was in. Then I knew what to do.  
  
"I'll send it to Professor Redwood! He'll find out what's wrong with it!" I said. I dialed his phone number on my Pokegear.  
  
"Hello?" came the response. "Professor? It's me." I said.  
  
"Robin! I'm happy to hear from you, I wasn't expecting it to be so early though. How's it been?" Professor said.  
  
"Well I've caught a Pidgey that I named Falcon and an Ariados. That's the reason why I'm calling." I explained about what Ariados had done.  
  
"Hmmm. that's very odd. Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm going to send the Ariados to you. I just wanted to warn you about it." I replied.  
  
"That's a fine idea. I'll be careful. Go ahead and send it over."  
  
"okay. Bye Professor!"  
  
"Bye Robin." I hung up and picked up my Pokedex. I inserted the pokeball and pressed some buttons. The pokeball disappeared.  
  
I yawned and looked up at the top of my tent. Falcon was perched there. She was fast asleep. Beowulf was sitting besides me, starring at the sky.  
  
"Do you like to stargaze?" I asked him.  
  
"dour." He replied.  
  
"So do I. I find that the stars are the perfect listeners. They take all your troubles in, without a word of complaint, and offer silent reassurance. I always feel better after looking at the stars." Beowulf wagged his tail, then yawned.  
  
"I agree." I told him. "time to turn in."  
  
I banked the fire and got out my sleeping bag, unrolling it in my tent.  
  
"Would you like to sleep in here or outside?" I asked him. Beowulf laid down at the opening of my tent and closed his eyes.  
  
"Alright then. Goodnight." I said as I got into my sleeping bag. Closing my eyes, I was asleep before you could say "Pikachu."  
  
I woke up to the sound of Falcon greeting the sun. Yawning, I sat up and stretched. It was 6:00 in the morning. I rolled up my sleeping bag and stepped out of the tent, careful to avoid Beowulf who was also just getting up, right in front of my tent. I went over to my backpack and pulled out a small box of cereal. Then I got out couple of boxes of dried pokechow. I put them in separate bowls and set them down. Falcon flew down from my tent and started eating, along with Beowulf. I quickly ate my cereal and started to take down my tent, and clean up.  
  
At around 7:00 we were ready to go. I recalled Falcon, picked up my backpack, and Beowulf and I started out. We had been walking for about 20 minuets when I saw a female Nidoran. I stopped and said,  
  
"You ready Beowulf?" Beowulf looked over at the Nidoran and grinned a little wickedly. Then he barked  
  
"Houn our do ho" I think he said something like he's always ready, or he was born ready or something. Anyway, I was about to have him use bite attack, when he quickly turned his head around and growled. A boy about a year younger than me stepped out from a tree, tripped, and fell hard. This scared the Nidoran away. Beowulf and I looked at the boy, then at the retreating Nidoran. I sighed. Beowulf was glaring at the boy. The boy stood up and said  
  
"I am Bug Trainer Josh. The BEST Bug Trainer in these woods. I see that you are a Pokemon trainer. I challenge you to a battle you will NEVER forget!."  
  
I was not impressed. Neither was Beowulf who had his teeth bared slightly. I glanced down at him and grinned. Then looked back the trainer, Josh.  
  
"Alright." I said. "How about two on two?"  
  
"That is acceptable." He replied. "I CHOOSE YOU Butterfree!"  
  
A Butterfree popped out of his ball.  
  
"FREEEEE".  
  
I said to Beowulf, "He'll most likely save his strongest Pokemon. I use you then."  
  
Beowulf looked a little disappointed but nodded and sat down.  
  
"GO FALCON" I said and Falcon popped out of her pokeball.  
  
"PIDGAAA"  
  
"A Pidgey?" Josh said astonished.  
  
"That puny thing couldn't beat a-"  
  
"Falcon, Gust attack!"  
  
If Josh was going to stand around talking all-day, that was his problem. I was here to battle. Like his Master, the Butterfree wasn't ready. The full force of the gust attack hit it.  
  
"THAT WASN'T FAIR! I WAS TALK-"  
  
"Now use Peck!" I said, ignoring Josh. Falcon flew down and grabbed Butterfree like she had grabbed Ariados, then started to repeatedly peck.  
  
"FREEE FREEE FREEEE!!" Butterfree was flapping around in circles saying in surprise.  
  
"Butterfree use CONFUSION!" Josh said desperately. It was too late though. Butterfree had fainted.  
  
"GOOD JOB Falcon!" I said to her. She came to perch on my shoulder and nibbled my ear affectionately. Beowulf was wagging like mad. He looked at Josh as if to say  
  
"Ya want some? HUH? Bring it on!"  
  
Josh glared and said. "That wasn't fair! I was talking. I WASN'T READY!"  
  
"We both had out our Pokemon. The battle had begun. It's not MY fault you weren't ready." I told him calmly.  
  
Man, if looks could kill, I'd be dead.  
  
"THIS Pokemon won't be so easy." He told me.  
  
"GO SYTHER!" "Syther sy!" Syther said coming out of his Pokeball.  
  
"Let's see you beat him." Josh said smugly.  
  
"Alright I will." I replied. Beowulf had on a positively evil smile on his face.  
  
"GO.BEOWULF!"  
  
"HOOOOUUU"  
  
"Syther, use slash attack!"  
  
"Beowulf, Ember!"  
  
Just as Syther was about to come down with a slash attack, Beowulf shot a mouthful of fire at him.  
  
"Yes!" I cried out. "Super affective!"  
  
"Syther, try double team!"  
  
"SY!"  
  
Then there were three sythers!  
  
"Houn?" Beowulf whimpered, confused.  
  
All three of the sythers came at him.  
  
"Our!"  
  
"BEOWULF!" He was getting beaten up. Then I had an idea.  
  
"Beowulf! Try to smell the real one and Bite it!" I told him.  
  
"Dour!" He jumped aside, took a deep breath, and then ran towards one of the sythers. He then leaped and bite its shoulder.  
  
"SYTHER!" it yelled in pain. The other 2 Sythers disappeared.  
  
"SYTHER! False swipe!"  
  
"Beowulf! Ember again!"  
  
Beowulf jumped out of the way of Syther's blades and shot out another breath of fire.  
  
"Houuuuuuu"  
  
"SYTH.er." The Syther fainted.  
  
"No." Josh said.  
  
"YES" I replied. Beowulf jumped up on me and licked my face. I scratched his head and kissed his nose.  
  
"You were wonderful." I told him.  
  
"Pidggo" Falcon agreed.  
  
"Syther.return" I looked up at Josh and said,  
  
"You have a very strong Syther. That battle was great. Especially since it was our first."  
  
"that was your FIRST battle?" he said in surprise.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"gee..I can't believe I lost to a beginner.."  
  
"Get over it." I told him. "My money please."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..Hold on" He rummaged in his pockets and gave me half his money. About 50 dollars.  
  
"Thank you." I told him. He just humphed and walked away.  
  
"You both did really well." I said to my Pokemon.  
  
"I'm very proud of you. Now, Falcon, you deserve a good rest. RETURN."  
  
Falcon was sucked into her pokeball. Beowulf was looking very pleased with himself. I chuckled and checked out my Pokegear's map function.  
  
"Let's see..Goldenrod City should be about an hour or two's walk from here." I told him.  
  
"Let's start walking." I took a quick glance around to make sure I didn't drop anything during the battle. Then we got back on the path and started to walk towards Goldenrod City.  
  
This is the part where you click that lovely little button down there. See? *points* Now don't forget my theory! See if you can prove me right or not. *waves* see ya later! *looks around* that is, if anyone is reading this... 


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I would like to give my deepest thanks to SuliMike23, DarkCatXX, Dark Destiny, and FireRose, Lady FireRose, for their reviews. Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you continue to like it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We had finally gotten out of the forest. Sort of. The forest split and there was a clearing, actually, it was rolling hills of grass, in the middle. There was still forest on either side of us.  
  
"Isn't this nice?" I asked Beowulf.  
  
"It's so peaceful..."  
  
Suddenly Beowulf's ears perked up and he growled. A second later we heard a loud "MARRREEP!" of distress.  
  
"So much for peaceful" I said as we ran toward the sound. We topped a hill and I was appalled, and enraged at what I saw. Two boys about my age were torturing a Mareep! They were throwing things at it and advancing on the poor thing with a pair of shears, and an evil expression. Beowulf barked and I shouted,  
  
"HEY! Stop!"  
  
We ran down the hill and stood between the Mareep and the idiots.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" idiot 1 said.  
  
"Get out of our way!" idiot 2 added and reached out to grab me. Beowulf growled and snapped his teeth at the hand.  
  
"Is this YOUR Mareep?!?" I asked them accusingly.  
  
"Of course not. This is a weak pathetic Pokemon that we thought needed a shave." Idiot 1 replied and snapped his shears together suggestively.  
  
"Mareeps NEED their wool!" I told them angrily.  
  
"If one needs to be sheered, you need to go to a professional!"  
  
"What do you know?" Idiot 2 sneered.  
  
"Now get out of our way!"  
  
The poor Mareep, started to cry.  
  
"NO" I said to them angry that they had made it cry.  
  
"Then we will have to force you to go!" Idiot one replied  
  
"Pokeball! G-" he was about to say when Beowulf, as angry as or angrier than I was leaped and bite his hand.  
  
"YOWWW!" Idiot 1 screeched.  
  
"Beowulf! Let go!" I yelled, as much as I wanted to make the idiots pay, I didn't want Beowulf to go around biting people. He reluctantly let go and went back to my side. Idiot 1 cradled his hand and Idiot 2 look at us in rage.  
  
"Why you little!" he said and brought up his hand to slap me when Beowulf Emberred both of them.  
  
"YAHH" they yelled. I looked at them coldly.  
  
"Leave NOW!" I said.  
  
"If I catch you hurting another Pokemon, I WILL call Officer Jenny." They growled at me, but turned around and ran away. Idiot 1 yelled over his shoulder,  
  
"You will pay for this!" I wasn't listening. My attention was on the Mareep.  
  
"hey.its okay.don't cry.." I told it softly, stroking it. Beowulf looked at it in pity. Mareep looked up and stopped crying.  
  
"That's better." I told it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bit of pokechow I was planning to give to Beowulf, and gave it to the Mareep.  
  
"Dour, hound." Beowulf woofed softly at it in a kind voice. As I stroked the Mareep, I examined it for wounds.  
  
"My..those mean boys hurt you quite a bit didn't they?" I told it. I pulled out my second to last potion and let the Mareep drink it.  
  
"Feel better?" I asked it. It, no, she nodded her head.  
  
"reep." she said quietly.  
  
"You're a very young Mareep." I told her.  
  
"Don't you have a herd?" She shook her head and sniffled a bit. I picked her up and set her on my lap.  
  
"It's alright." I told her. Mareep snuggled up to me and sighed happily. Beowulf wagged his tail.  
  
I stroke the Mareep for a couple more minutes than set her down.  
  
"We have to go now, little one." I said to her.  
  
"Is there somewhere we can take you?" She shook her head sadly.  
  
"mar.reep."  
  
Beowulf looked up at me and then at the Mareep. He nuzzled my pokeballs and barked.  
  
"You want me to capture her?" I asked him.  
  
"dour" he ruffed. I looked at Mareep who was looking at Beowulf and me in confusion.  
  
"It would be her choice." I said to him, uncertain. Beowulf turned to Mareep and barked to her.  
  
"dor hound dour, hoooo dour dour." He said pointing at me and my pokeballs with his snout. Mareep listened intently then said  
  
"MAR EEP!" happily. I laughed.  
  
"I guess that means you want to come huh?" I asked her grinning, then my expression turned thoughtful.  
  
"You need a name." I told her.  
  
"How about Bo, from the poem 'Little Bo Peep'?" I asked her.  
  
"reep." She said happily.  
  
"cool." I said, then threw a pokeball  
  
"Pokeball, GO!"  
  
Mareep jumped into the pokeball and she was "caught".  
  
I smiled down at Beowulf.  
  
"That was a good idea you had." I told him.  
  
"I probably would've given her to a Nurse Joy or something." Beowulf looked at me in amusement and we went back to the path leading to Goldenrod City. We walked for a while when Beowulf heard something else.  
  
"What is it now Beowulf?" I asked him, sighing. I was getting tired of all the interruptions. He started to walk down the hill we were on. I turned and followed him. Then I heard the sound of moving water.  
  
"You heard a stream?" I asked him.  
  
"cool, we can stop and rest a bit."  
  
"Dour" Beowulf replied. We went through a small group of trees. When we came out of it, I saw the stream. Sitting on its bank was a teenaged boy. He looked about 16 or 17 years old. He had jet-black, short cut hair, with bangs that came over his forehead, and broad shoulders, from what I could see from behind him. He looked like he was writing something. Sitting on his shoulder was a Murkrow. The Murkrow lifted up its head and looked into the group of trees we were in.  
  
"What is it?" the boy asked. Beowulf and I stepped out from the trees.  
  
"Hi" I said. The boy turned around. He had bright green eyes. He also had a book and a pencil in his hands.  
  
"Hi" he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." I said apologetically, rubbing my hands together behind my back nervously. I never did well with people.  
  
"Beowulf, my Houndour, heard the stream and we thought it would be a nice place to rest."  
  
"You're not disturbing." He replied with a smile  
  
"Sit down if you like" he said patting the grass besides him.  
  
"Thanks" I said shyly, sitting next to him,  
  
"I'm Robin. I'm just beginning my journey as a Pokemon trainer"  
  
He smiled and chuckled when he heard my name.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked him.  
  
"My name is Raven, I'm a beginning Pokemon writer." he replied. I looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Hey cool. We both have bird names. What's a Pokemon writer?"  
  
"I travel around and write about Pokemon, their trainers, myths about them, etc." he replied.  
  
"Sounds like fun" I said. He shrugged.  
  
"I like to write, I like to travel, and I love Pokemon. So it seemed like a good thing for me to do."  
  
Suddenly we heard our Pokemon.  
  
"Houndour do dour?" "Murk row mur"  
  
I looked a Beowulf in surprise. I didn't think he would make friends so easily with someone else's Pokemon.  
  
"why do you look so surprised?" Raven, cocking his head to the side, asked me.  
  
"Beowulf usually doesn't make friends that easily." I replied.  
  
"Beowulf, come over hear and meet Raven."  
  
"You too Murkrow." Raven said.  
  
"Raven," I said once the Pokemon came over,  
  
"This is Beowulf, my first Pokemon. Beowulf, this is Raven."  
  
Beowulf grinned and offered his paw. Raven took it and said  
  
"I've never seen a Houndour, though I have heard about them so I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
He let go of Beowulf's paw and Murkrow flew up to me.  
  
"Robin, this is Murkrow. She's my first Pokemon."  
  
I reached over and scratched the tip of her beak.  
  
"Murk." she squawked happily. Raven laughed at her expression and I smiled.  
  
"Very pleased to meet you." I said.  
  
"Murkrow is happy to meet a good scratchier." Raven said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Krow!!" Murkrow agreed and all of us, including the Pokemon, laughed.  
  
"How long have you been a trainer?" Raven asked me as we watched our Pokemon talking together. I grinned,  
  
"oh.. about 2 days now." I replied.  
  
"That long?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"How many Pokemon do you have?"  
  
" 4 if you include the one that is at the Professor's house." I told him about the Ariados.  
  
"wow." he said.  
  
"It's a good thing your other Pokemon were out."  
  
"Don't I know it." I agreed.  
  
"speaking of Pokemon, do you mind if I let the rest of mine out?" I asked.  
  
"not at all" he replied.  
  
"Come on out you two." I said, tossing their Pokeballs. Bo and Falcon appeared. Bo promptly settled herself in my lap and Falcon flew to my shoulder. Then they looked around and saw Raven and Murkrow.  
  
"Pidg?"  
  
"Mar?" I pointed to Raven,  
  
"this is our new friend Raven. Say hello." Falcon flapped onto his shoulder and looked him up and down. Then she chirped her approval. Raven laughed.  
  
"Pleased to meet you"  
  
Bo looked at Raven cautiously. He was similar to those guys who had hurt her.  
  
"It's okay.." I told her.  
  
"He's our new friend." She looked up at me and then at Raven. She wouldn't get off my lap though. Raven bent down and said softly  
  
"hey babe. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You look like a strong Mareep. I'm sure you will battle really well for Robin."  
  
Bo sat up a little straighter. Raven continued to talk and compliment her until she slowly touched his hand with her nose.  
  
"There ya go!" I said relieved.  
  
"He's a nice guy isn't he."  
  
"reep".  
  
Beowulf came over, apparently deciding that Falcon and Bo should meet Murkrow now. Falcon and Beowulf persuaded Bo off my lap and to join Murkrow in the spot they had claimed.  
  
"When I found Bo a little while ago, she was being tortured by two idiot boys. Beowulf and I scared them off. I fixed her up and she wanted to come with me, so I captured her."  
  
"ah" was all he said. We watched the Pokemon play for a moment when I asked him,  
  
"how long have you been out on your journey?"  
  
"about two months." He said.  
  
"Why don't you let your Pokemon out? I'm sure mine would love to make more friends."  
  
I lowered my voice so that Beowulf, Falcon, and Mareep couldn't hear.  
  
"I think they need the social skills. I know I can't help them in that area."  
  
Raven chuckled  
  
"you seem to be fine to me." I blushed slightly and said  
  
"it must be you. Normally I'm not this social." He grinned and threw his Pokeballs.  
  
"Come on out all!" A Bayleef, Phanpy, Misdrevus, a Ponyta, and a ..DRAGONAIR came out!  
  
"wow!" I said. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Guys" he said to his Pokemon,  
  
"meet Robin!" I walked up to the group and gave a slight bow in each direction.  
  
"I am pleased to meet the fine Pokemon that belong to my friend Raven." The Dragonair and the Ponyta, to my surprise and joy, were the first to come up to me. Raven made a surprised sound but muffled it. I hesitantly scratched Dragonair's chin and Ponyta's forehead. Dragonair sighed in pleasure and Ponyta made a little whinny of happiness. The other Pokemon came forward after this. They were taking took turns getting scratched when my Pokemon came over. Then they were all quickly occupied with a game of tag. I turned around and looked at Raven. My expression was one of joy. His was one of surprise.  
  
"I have NEVER seen Ponyta take to someone like that, other than me, and Dragonair NEVER goes to a strange human in less forced." He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You must be really special." I blushed again and said to change the subject,  
  
"How'd you get them?" "Bayleef I caught as a Chikorita pretty soon after I got Murkrow." He said "Same with Phanpy. I just battled them and caught them. Misdrevus was playing tricks on a small town I had come to. They didn't know it was a Pokemon, thought it was some sort of monster. She tried to play a prank on me, but I caught her instead."  
  
He chuckled at the memory.  
  
"Ponyta I found trapped in a pile of rocks. My guess is that there was a rockslide and she got caught in it. I freed her and took care of her hurt leg. She wanted to stay with me after that. Dragonair."  
  
he stopped and looked off into the distance.  
  
"Dragonair a dieing man gave to me. I found him on the beach, badly wounded. He told me that Team Rocket had come and tried to steal his Dragonair. He had fought them off at the cost of cost life. He asked me to take care of him right before he died."  
  
"I'm sorry.I shouldn't have asked" I said guiltily. "It was none of my business."  
  
"that's alright." He said with a smile. We sat back down on the grass and watched our Pokemon play. Bo was It. All of the Pokemon had slowed down a bit so that she wouldn't have that hard of a time tagging them.  
  
As long as we're here, we might as well eat lunch, I thought. I had just glanced at my Pokegear and saw that is was 12:10. Just as I was thinking this, Raven asked  
  
"are you hungry? I can make lunch for all of us if you are." I smiled and said  
  
"I was just thinking about lunch." Raven grinned back at me and went over to his backpack.  
  
"do you like Roast Beef sandwiches?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to eat your food up." I told him.  
  
"It's ok." He replied. "What do your Pokemon like?"  
  
"I've been feeding them Pokechow." I answered with a shrug. He pulled out two Roast Beef sandwiches, a couple of sodas, and some containers. I looked curiously at the containers.  
  
"I make my own Pokemon food" he explained.  
  
"I experiment with what each Pokemon likes and make special food for them. Then I write it down in my Journal. I would like to test some of it on your Pokemon." He said, then rushed on "only if you want me to of course."  
  
I shrugged and said "I don't mind. It would be interesting to know what they like."  
  
"Beowulf, Falcon, Bo!" I called. "Come here."  
  
They had finished their game of tag and were now in a big circle talking. When I called my three, all the Pokemon came over. Raven's settled around him and mine came in front of me. Both of our birds settled on our shoulders.  
  
"Raven wants to test some of his food out on you three." I told them.  
  
"can you be his tasters for a bit?" Beowulf barked excitedly at the prospect of different types of free food.  
  
"gy" Falcon said, which I took for an agreement. Bo looked a little cautious though.  
  
"I'll be right by your side the entire time, along with Beowulf and Falcon." I told her while scratching her wool.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about. I know you must be hungry from all the playing you did." That decided her.  
  
"reep" she said decisively. I laughed and said to Raven "let the buffet begin!"  
  
*******  
  
"So Houndours' seem to like a sour taste to their food." Raven muttered to himself, he was writing in his Journal.  
  
"pidgeys' like it better if the food is more mashed up, they don't really care about the flavor...Mareeps' seem to have a sweet tooth." He shut his book and I looked at our Pokemon. All were full from lunch and were getting a drink from the stream. I checked my Pokegear and saw that an hour had past.  
  
"We need to get going if we want to get to Goldenrod City before nightfall." I said to Raven.  
  
"Are you going to compete for a Badge there?" he asked me. "yeah.." I replied.  
  
"Come on guys!" I called to my Pokemon  
  
"we need to go!" Beowulf and Murkrow went in to a short conversation of whispers then came up to us.  
  
"Houuu doo ou dour hou!" he barked at me looking pointedly at Raven and the path leading to Goldenrod City.  
  
"Murk ROW urk!" Murkrow squawked at her Master. I rolled my eyes and said indignantly  
  
"I was getting to that!"  
  
Then I took a deep breath and turned to Raven,  
  
"Would you like to come with us? Our Pokemon seemed to be getting along great, and it would be nice to have a human companion."  
  
Murkrow flew onto his shoulder and pecked him lightly. "I was going to accepted" he told his Pokemon then turned to me  
  
"We would all love to accompany you." He said grinning. All the Pokemon cheered. I laughed.  
  
"I don't think we really had a choice in the matter." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I had the same feeling." He said with a mock glare at his Pokemon.  
  
"Time to go back into your Pokeballs" I said to my Pokemon.  
  
"RETURN!"  
  
We returned all our Pokemon except Beowulf and Murkrow, packed up, and started out.  
  
The walk to Goldenrod City took about two hours. It didn't seem that long though. Raven and I talked the entire time. He told me about the places he had gone to while traveling and I told him about my town, the Professor, and my brother.  
  
".. We decided that it would be better if we split up for a while" I said to Raven.  
  
"other wise we would be fighting about who caught this and who battles that. Once we both have six Pokemon however, we will meet up again. We will also call each other when we when gym badges."  
  
"I think I would like to meet your brother." Raven said thoughtfully.  
  
"You will if Beowulf and I don't scare you off before I catch my six Pokemon."  
  
Beowulf looked up and barked, "houndour."  
  
Murkrow cackled and Raven said "we don't scare that easily. I'm afraid you'll going to be stuck with us for quite some time."  
  
Then Beowulf barked again to get my attention. I looked up and saw Goldenrod City.  
  
"That was fast" Raven said surprised.  
  
"I can make go faster! Race you to the city!" I shouted and Beowulf and I shot toward Goldenrod City.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Raven exclaimed and ran after me. Murkrow flew along beside him.  
  
Don't forget to click that lovely little button at the bottom left hand corner of your screen. *smiles* see you at chapter 4!  
  
:-P Oh yeah, disclaimer. Me no own pokemon, me own original characters plus the pokemon's personalities. We straight? Good 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you again for the reviews. This chapter goes through Matt's journey. I'm gonna switch em up every 2 to 3 chaps ok? They're just as interesting as Robin's journey. At least I hope they are. *grins sheepishly*

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_Chapter 4_

_Matt's Journey_

Matt went onto the path leading to Violet City. After about 5-min he was in the woods.. After walking in silence a bit, he decided that he would let Eevee out to travel with him. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was lonely. 

"Come out Eevee!" he said bringing out the pokeball. 

"eevee" Eevee said looking around curiously. 

"Would you like to stay out and walk with me for awhile?" Matt asked him. 

"Ee" Eevee said nodding his head. 

"Okay then" Matt said with a smile. As they walked, Matt talked to Eevee. Telling him that they were going to Violet City and battle the Gym leader for a badge. Matt had learned a little about all the Gym leaders, so he told Eevee all he knew about them. Eevee listened to everything his trainer said with interest. Eevee knew that if they were going to be partners and friends, he would have to know more about his trainer. 

It was Eevee who smelled the Geodude first. He stopped and said 

"ee vee ve" 

"What is it Eevee?" Matt asked. Eevee pointed into the forest and Matt saw the Geodude. 

"Alright" he said. Then he looked at Eevee, 

"Want to try and catch it?". 

"VEE!" Eevee said and went into a battle stance. 

"Tackle it to get its attention!" Matt said. Eevee ran and turned so that when he hit the Geodude, it was with his body, Then Eevee leaped a little ways away. The tackle didn't hurt the Geodude much, but it did get its attention. 

"Dude!" it said and tried a tackle of his own. 

"Eevee, Sand-Attack!" 

Eevee turned around and started to kick up sand into Geodude's eyes. 

"Geo!" Geodude exclaimed in surprise. With all the sand in his eyes, he couldn't see Eevee and missed, ramming into a tree. 

"Great!" Matt exclaimed. 

"Now use Scratch, but try to hit his eyes!" 

Eevee rushed over and leaped at the Geodude's eyes. 

"GEODUDE" he said, and in his rush to get away from Eevee, ran into another tree. Then he fell. 

"Pokeball, GO!" Matt yelled throwing the pokeball. It hit Geodude and sucked him in. The pokeball started to rock violently back and forth. Eevee and Matt watched it with anticipation. Then the pokeball stopped rocking and the light went off. 

"YES!" 

"VEE!" Matt and Eevee both said at the same time. 

Matt picked up the pokeball and clipped it to his belt., then picked up Eevee and rubbed his head. 

"You were great Eevee. That was a fantastic battle." 

"ee.." Eevee said happily. Matt set Eevee down 

"come on, let's get going." Once again, they walked on the path going to Violet City, but his time with a new sense of pride and happiness.

They had walked for a very long time with no signs of civilization. There was a pond just off the path, they decided to stop there and rest a bit. They had just sat down when they heard a splash. They looked to their left and saw a Magikarp. It had jumped out of the pond and landed on the shore. Now it was flopping around saying "Magikarp" repeatedly. Matt was about to push it back into the pond when he got an idea. He threw one of his pokeballs at it. The Magikarp was sucked up and caught without any resistance. Eevee looked at Matt in surprise. 

"e eeve ee ev ve?" Matt guessed what Eevee was saying. He was probably asking why he captured a Magikarp. 

"Do you know what Magikarp evolves into?" Matt asked Eevee. Eevee shook his head no. Matt took out his Pokedex and pressed some buttons. Then a picture of Gyarados appeared. Matt showed the picture to Eevee. 

"Gyarados" he said triumphantly. 

"If I raise it with care and patience we will have a very strong Pokemon on our team." Matt looked at the Pokeball that contained Magikarp. 

"A LOT of patience" he said with a lopsided grin. Eevee gave Matt a pity look, but wagged his tail. Matt laughed and stretched out on his back, looking at the clouds. 

****

He woke up with Eevee licking his chin. The sun was just beginning to set. 

"Cheese it!" he exclaimed. 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Ah well." He sighed and looked at Eevee. 

"What do you say we set up camp here?" He asked Eevee. 

"Ve" Eevee agreed. He released Geodude and Magikarp. 

"Geo!" 

"Magi..?" 

"we're going to set-up camp here. Geodude do you mind helping?" 

"Geodude." He said and started to pick up pieces of wood for a fire.

 "Magikarp, you can just splash around in the water a bit, I'll get the food out in a bit." 

"Karp." Magikarp said and splashed around the shore.

 Matt started to set up the tent. Eevee helped Matt by getting whatever tools he needed. Soon the tent was up and there was enough wood for a fire. Unlike his sister, Matt had no problem using the flint to get a fire started. He took out some Pokechow and a can of soup. The Pokechow he put in three bowls. One he put in front of Eevee, one he gave to Geodude, and the last he set in the shallows of the pond. Eevee leaned down and delicacy stated to nibble the food. 

"SCARF SCARF GULP! SCARF!" 

Eevee and Matt (who was stirring his soup) looked up. Geodude had put the bowl to his mouth and was swallowing the food whole. Magikarp had stuck his entire face into his bowl, causing it to tip into his face. The fish was licking and eating his food with in what seemed like the messiest way possible. Matt laughed at Eevee's "what is wrong with you?!" look. Eevee, with as much dignity as possible, turned back to his food and started to eat it daintily. Matt, his soup cooked, sat down on the grass next to Eevee, bowl of soup in one hand, spoon in the other and ate his soup.

"Geodude, Magikarp return." Matt said as two red beams of light sucked up the Pokemon. Matt unrolled his sleeping bag inside his tent. 

"Eevee!" he called. Eevee ran up into the tent and leaped into Matt's arms. Matt stretched out and Eevee lay down on his chest. Matt yawned. 

"Wake me at sunrise ok? We need to get an early start tomorrow." 

"Ve.." Eevee said sleepily. Then they both fell asleep.

How was that? Good I hope. Expect the next chapter tomorrow k? don't forget to review either. *waves* bye now!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Next, I'm sorry if the spaceing is weird. *glares at computer* the way it is on my computer and the way it is on ff.net is different. Sooo, I'm gonna see what happens if I change it alittle. Tell me if you like the new spacing, or if it just makes things harder to read okay? Oh, and if Chapter 5 a.k.a, this chapter, comes and goes, it means I'm changing the spacing of it.

_Chapter 5_

"ve….Ve…….VEEE!!!" Eevee shouted in Matt's ear. Matt's only response was to turn over. Eevee sat back and looked at Matt for a minute. Then went over to Matt's pokeballs and pushed the release buttons. Geodude and Magikarp came out. Eevee explained his situation and his plan to Geodude and Magikarp. 

"Karp karp karp!" Magikarp said, happy to be included. 

"Dude" Geodude agreed. Geodude picked up Magikarp and went out side. When they came back, Magikarp was dripping wet. Eevee pulled back the sleeping bag and Geodude sat Magikarp in it. Then Eevee pulled the sleeping bag back over them. Suddenly, Magikarp started to flip and flop all over inside the sleeping bag, making everything wet. 

"YAAA" Matt yelled and jumped out. All the Pokemon started to laugh their heads off and their trainer's expression. 

"You couldn't just nudge me or something?" Matt said sarcastically. The Pokemon were to busy laughing to answer. Matt sighed, smiled, then started to laugh too.

"Since every one is already out" Matt said while putting Magikarp into the pond, 

"I'll just get your breakfasts." He pulled out three boxes of dried Pokechow and put them into bowls. Then gave them to his Pokemon. He pulled out a small box of cereal for himself and ate it while putting his sleeping bag and tent away. When the Pokemon finished eating, he put the bowls away and packed the rest of the stuff up. 

"Are you guys ready to-" he started to say when he was cut off by a crash and a mild curse. They all looked in the direction it came from when a man that looked about 25 stepped out of the trees. He had twigs in his hair and his clothes were dirty. 

"Can I help you?" Matt asked hesitantly. 

"Are you a trainer?" the man asked as he knocked leaves out of his hair forcefully. 

"Yes…." Matt replied wearily. 

"Then I challenge you to a battle!" 

Matt shrugged. 

"It's kinda early for a battle, but alright." 

"We can each use three pokemon in this battle!" the man said hurriedly. Then he threw out a pokeball. 

"Go ditto!" A ditto appeared. 

"dit to!" 

"Ditto, use transform on whatever Pokemon he brings out!" the man told it. 

"To!" 

"Alrighty then.." Matt said grinning. Both Eevee and Geodude tensed up. 

"GO Magikarp!" 

"Magi? Karp!" It said and flapped around happily in the water. 

"NO DITTO, DON'T-" the Man started to say. It was too late though. Ditto had transformed into Magikarp. 

"Karp?" Ditto said confused.

 "Karp!" Magikarp answered as determined as he could. 

"Magikarp, tackle attack!" Matt yelled. Magikarp rammed head on into ditto. 

"Uh…Ditto splash!" 

"Magi…karp!" Ditto agreed and splashed some water onto Magikarp. Magikarp ignored the water and tackled Ditto again. 

"Keep it up Magikarp!" Matt yelled happily. 

"Ditto, use your tackle attack!" the man yelled desperately. Both trainers stood tensely, watching their Pokemon tackle each other, Who would wear out first?

"KARP, KARP, KARP!!" 

"KARP!" 

The two Pokemon crashed together in one last tackle. 

"MAGI karp.." Ditto said and changed back into it's original form. Then it fainted. 

"KARP!" Magikarp said happily jumping into the air. 

"You did it Magikarp!" Matt said proudly. 

"Ee vee!" 

"Geo dude!" 

The man looked at his Ditto and sighed. 

"Ditto, return." 

He glared at Matt and said, 

"You only one that battle out of luck. This Pokemon won't be so easy. GO! Cyndaquil!" he said throwing out another pokeball.

 "Cyndaquil." It said and ignited the flames on its back. 

"I choose you! Geodude!" Matt said. 

"Dude!" Geodude said as he came up to float in front of Matt.  

"Cyndaquil, ember!" 

"Geodude, defense curl!" 

Fire surrounded Geodude just as he curled up into a ball. The fire swept through him, leaving him unharmed. 

"Dude!" he said coming out of his defense curl. 

"Geodude tackle attack!" 

"Cyndaquil, dodge it!" Geodude rushed at Cyndaquil, but it jumped aside.

 "Now use your tackle, Cyndaquil!" 

"Geodude, Rock throw!" As Cyndaquil ran at Geodude, Geodude picked up a good size rock and threw it at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil tried to stop and turn from his tackle but he was running to fast. The rock hit him square on and Cyndaquil was knocked back. 

"Now use your tackle attack!" Matt yelled. 

"Dude!" 

Before Cyndaquil could get up, Geodude tackled it. That last blow finished off Cyndaquil and he fainted. 

"Cyndaquil!" the Man said in surprise and frustration. 

"Arg! Return!" Cyndaquil disappeared into its pokeball. 

"Two down, one to go." Matt said smugly. Then he turned to Geodude. 

"Great battle pal. I'm proud of you." 

"dude." Geodude answered happily. 

"GO TEDDIURSA!" the Man yelled in anger. 

"Teddi!" said the little bear pokemon as it got into a fighter's stance. 

"Eevee, GO!"

"VE!" Eevee said running up. 

"Teddi! Tackle attack!" 

"Eevee Bite!" 

Teddi ran up and hit Eevee in full force, but when Teddi hit Eevee, Eevee bit Teddi's arm. 

"Go job Teddi!" 

"Keep it up Eevee!" The two Pokemon jumped apart. 

"Teddi scratch!" 

"Eevee sand-attack!" Eevee waited until Teddi was just a few feet away from him. Then, just before Teddi scratched up his face, kicked a double paw full of sand right into the other Pokemon's eyes! 

"Sa? Ursa?" 

Teddi looked around in confusion. It could still see, but everything was blurry. 

"Eevee use quick-attack!" 

"Teddi dodge it!" Teddi could only see a brown object heading toward him very quickly.  Teddi jumped to the side, hoping to avoid it, but its hope was in vain. Eevee hit it dead center. Teddi swung a clawed paw, trying to connect. The lucky strike hit the side of Eevee's head. Eevee rolled to the side and shook himself. 

"Hang in there Eevee!" Matt yelled. 

"Keep trying Teddi!" the man also yelled. 

"Eevee focus your energy and use another Quick-Attack." 

"Ve" Eevee agreed and started getting pumped. 

"Teddi! While its distracted, use headbutt!" 

Teddi ran in the direction of the brown flurry object, his head tilted down. Closer he came and then….and then he…MISSED! Eevee turned around and gave Teddi a devastating Quick-attack, right in the stomach. Teddi just couldn't take it. Therefore, he fainted. 

"….return" the Man said, defeated. Matt picked up Eevee and held him up high. 

"We did it! We won our first Pokemon battle!' he exclaimed happily. 

"EEVEE!" 

"GEODUDE!" 

"MAGIKARP!" the Pokemon all yelled happily. The man walked over to Matt and held out his hand. Matt put Eevee down and shook his hand. 

"You did well kid." The man said gruffly. 

"Here" he handed Matt about 80 dollars, turned around and left.  Matt looked after him as he disappeared into the woods, as silently as he came. 

CRASH! "D---- IT!" 

Which wasn't very silently at all.   
Matt smiled and shook his head. When he turned to his Pokemon, his smile broadened. 

"You all did VERY well!" he said to them. 

"You all deserve a good rest. Magikarp, Geodude, return." Geodude and Magikarp were sucked into their pokeballs. Then Matt smiled down at Eevee.

"Ready to go?" he asked his Pokemon. 

"Ve." Eevee replied and they headed back toward the road. As they walked along Matt checked out the map function on the Pokegear. 

"We aren't that far from Violet City." He told Eevee. 

"only about an hour away. It's lucky for us that Advente Town is so close to Violet City, huh Eevee?" 

"Eevee." Eevee replied. They walked along in silence for awhile, just enjoying the peace and each other's company. Then Eevee twitched his ears and ran into the trees. Then he stopped and turned around, looking back at Matt. 

"Ve ve." He said with a motion to follow. Matt jogged after Eevee while calling to him 

"Eevee, Violet City isn't that way!" We need to get back to the-" 

He stopped when he saw the girl. She looked about a year younger than he did with long blonde hair down to her waist, which was held back with a headband. She was about an inch or two shorter than Matt, but he couldn't tell since she was stooped over picking something from a bush. Standing next to her was a Larvitar. The Larvitar looked over at Matt and Eevee. Then he nudged his trainer. 

"What it is Larvitar?" She asked as she stood up. Then she saw Matt and exclaimed in surprise. She had bright sky blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry" Matt said. 

"My Eevee ran off over here and I followed him. I didn't mean to startle you." He explained and gave her his most (unknown to him) handsome, charming, flirtatious smile. 

"Well you did startle me!" she said a bit snappishly. 

"You creeped up and made absolutely NO noise! You- oh!" the last bit she said while looking down at the Pokemon. Eevee, being the social creature that he is, was ignoring the trainers and making friends with the Larvitar. They were talking and laughing like old friends. 

"What's wrong?" Matt asked anxiously. 

"Larvitar NEVER makes friends just like that" she said surprised. Then she looked up and smiled, a little sheepishly and somewhat shyly. The smile made her look very pretty.

"I'm sorry if I sounded mean and spoiled." She said apologetically. 

"No one has snuck up on me in a long time. I was just really surprised is all." 

"That alright." Matt said with a smile of his own. 

"I'm Matt." 

"I'm Michelle." 

"What were you doing?" Matt asked gesturing toward the bush. 

"I was cutting of some of the leaves from this Potan bush." She explained. 

"If grounded and mixed with its berries, it makes a very good Potion." 

"Are you a Pokemon nurse?" Matt asked with a grin. Suddenly Michelle glared and stamped her foot angrily. At first, Matt thought it was at him, but then she threw up her hands and growled. 

"NO! You can't be a Pokemon Nurse inless you are a wimpy,  pink-haired bimbo, which has no imagination, DNA problems, and names every single female in the family JOY!"

With each word her voice became higher and angrier until she was practically shouting the word Joy. Larvitar turned and grabbed his trainer's hand. Michelle squeezed it and took some deep breaths. Then she looked up at Matt and gave him a slight grin. 

"But I'm not bitter about that" she said in a slightly more normal voice as Larvitar went back to his conversation with Eevee. She shook her head and said almost to herself, 

"never bitter." 

Matt was slightly startled about the sudden outburst but decided not to comment on it, instead he said hesitantly  

"that isn't fair. If someone wants to heal Pokemon it shouldn't matter what family they're from." 

"EXACTLY!" Michelle agreed pouncing on the words, 

"It turned out alright in the end though." She added 

"Now I'm a Pokemon healer." 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Matt asked confused. Michelle shook her head 

"Not really. A Pokemon healer uses natural remedies instead of modern equipment." she explained. 

"Like the leaves and berries from the Potan bush. A Nurse Joy would get their potions from a big company. Those potions aren't 100 percent natural, so they aren't the best. A Pokemon Healer uses all natural remedies. Also a Pokemon healer travels to find better remedies, and we heal any hurt Pokemon. Not just the ones brought to us." 

"I get it." Matt said, smiling 

"I would think that being a Pokemon healer takes more time and effort than a Pokemon nurse,  but it seems  like a better job." 

Michelle studied him with her hands on her hips. 

"You know, for a creeper that smiles to much, you're pretty smart." Matt laughed, 

"Thanks….I think." Then Matt thought of something. 

"I just had a Pokemon battle." He told her, 

"Would you mind healing my pokemon?" 

"Not at all." She replied. 

"send them out." 

"pokeballs, go!" Matt said and Geodude and Magikarp popped out.

Michelle looked at Matt with one eyebrow raised. 

"How long have you been a trainer?" 

"About two days now." Matt replied grinning. 

"That explains why you have so few Pokemon." She said as she got out some medicines. 

"Geodude, Magikarp, this is Michelle and Larvitar." Eevee introduced Larvitar to the other Pokemon and Michelle got out her meds. 

"here" she told them in a soft sweet voice. 

"Drink this" and handed all of Matt's Pokemon a cup with red juice. After the Pokemon finished drinking, they were as fresh as they would have been if they had been left with a Nurse Joy.  

"Thank you very much." Matt said as he recalled his Pokemon. 

"No problem." She replied waving her hand. 

"We need to go though. I wanted to get to Violet City before this afternoon" Matt said a little sadly, although he had his Pokemon, he was still a little lonely for human companionship. 

"VE eveve veee!" 

"Lar tar vi tar" Both the Pokmon said.  Michelle rolled her eyes and said to her Pokemon, 

"Maybe he doesn't WANT my company" 

Matt had gotten the basics of what Eevee had said and replied to Michelle 

"If you are also going to Violet City, I would like to go together" he said in a slightly anxious way. 

"Really?" she asked surprised. Most people didn't want her company. She was either to shy or too aggressive. 

"Really." Matt said with another smile. This time Michelle smiled back.

***

Eevee and Larvitar were in the front of the group chatting away as they walked. Like their Pokemon, the two teenagers were talking as they walked the road to Violet City. 

"What other Pokemon do you have?" Mat asked. 

"I have …." Michelle started to reply 

"well, Larvitar of course. I also have Charmander, Natu, Dotrio, Lapras, and Chansy!" she said proudly. She was always proud when it came to her Pokemon.

"How did you get them?" Matt asked curiously. 

"Larvitar was the first Pokemon I ever had. My grandfather gave him to me. Charmander I caught when I battled him with Larvitar. I have always loved Charmanders for the fiery, never give up, nature." She said with a slightly savage grin. Much like yours, Matt thought, but he kept that comment to himself. He was sure that if he said it, it would cause him bodily harm. 

"Natu I found when I first started my training as a Pokemon healer. They are good for healers to have because of how in tuned with nature they are. This one had hurt his wing and I fixed up a potion for him. He stayed with me after that. Dotrio I caught the regular way when I first started to travel.  Laprases are also good for pokemon healers. They are like the healers of the sea themselves. My Lapras I found when Larvitar and I were at the beach. Some poachers had captured her and my Pokemon and I fought them off.  She stayed after that. Chansy was given to me by my teacher. She was an old Pokemon healer that I had apprenticed to. When I finished my training, she gave me Chansy." 

"that's pretty cool." Matt replied. Smiling as usual. 

"What about you?" Michelle asked. 

"Tell me about yourself." 

Matt told her about his town and his parents, and Professor Redwood. What Michelle noticed however, was who he mostly talked about was his sister. Matt didn't seem to notice it though. 

"I'd like to meet your sister." Michelle said to Matt. 

"I think you two would like each other." He replied. Just then, the phone part of the Pokegear rang. Matt answered it and said surprised and happily, 

"Hey Rob! What's up?…. Really? That's great! I caught a Geodude and Magikarp….. Who? That's cool. Uh-huh…Okay. I'm traveling with some one too." He said with a wink at Michelle. 

He mouthed "Its Robin" Michelle nodded. 

"Yeah I think you would like her. We are almost at Violet City." Then he laughed and said "to late" He laughed again and said "okay, bye."

"that was my sister!" he said with a grin. 

"She and some guy Pokewriter named Raven have just gotten to Goldenrod City. She has caught a Pidgey and a Mareep." 

"Why did you say to late?" Michelle wanted to know. Matt just laughed again. 

"Well?" she asked suspiciously. 

"She told me not to creep up on you or smile to much!" he said. Michelle and Matt both started to laugh. Their Pokemon looked back at them and rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Then the quartet saw Violet City in the near distance and raced the rest of the way there.

Okay then, let's see how that goes shall we? Tell me if that's any good okay? Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I got some new reviewers! Either my theory is working, or more people read original trainer stories then I thought. ;) Thanks to ImagineThat debo1, xiamysticmoon, and the Pokemon Breeder for reading this. And of course, DarkCatXX and SuliMike23 for continuingly reading this. Also thanks for the tips on writing! I'll try to use them. The dollar yen thing was cool too! But since I believe I've already said dollars in previous chapters, I'm not gonna use yen, but that's still good info to know! *smiles* Neway, enough of the idle chit chat. Go ahead and read the chapter! 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_Chapter 6_

_Robin's Journey_

I clicked the off button on the phone part of my Pokegear. Then I turned to Beowulf, Murkrow, and Raven. Grinning I said, "Matt's doing fine. He and a girl named Michelle, who's a Pokemon Healer, are almost at Violet City." 

Raven smiled, "that's good. What did you want to do in Goldenrod City?" 

I shrugged and asked, "What is there to do?" 

"Well, there is a Pokemon center of course, a gym, and a mall." He answered thoughtfully, ticking the choices off with his fingers. 

"Let's go to the Center first, then the mall, and lastly the GYM!" I said energetically. Beowulf barked his agreement; Murkrow crowed hers and Raven grinned. 

"Guess that's the plan then" he said with a wink at me. He turned as I started to blush and said, "The Pokemon center is this way. Come on." We followed him around the city while Beowulf and I stared at the sites. Raven noticed.

"Haven't you been here before?" 

"I've never been to any other town except the one I live at, and neither has Beowulf." I replied. 

"Most cities aren't this big" he told me, "Goldenrod and Celadon City in Kanto are two of biggest cities in those two countries." 

"I can believe that" I told him, nodding my head as we got to the Pokemon Center. 

"Good Morning" said the Nurse Joy in a joyful voice. "Can I help you?" 

"Can you heal our Pokemon please?" I asked her 

"Of course!" she replied with a big smile. Raven and I gave her our pokeballs. Murkrow flew from Raven's shoulder onto Nurse Joy's. Beowulf looked up at Nurse Joy then at me. 

"Go ahead with her." I told him. "Raven and I will be right here when you come out."

 He nodded and woofed "dour" then followed Nurse Joy into the back. 

Nurse Joy said over her shoulder, "this will take about ten minutes." 

"Alright" Raven called after her and we made our way to the couches to wait for our Pokemon.

"What's the mall like?" I asked Raven after we had sat down. 

"Well it's more like a mall for Pokemon trainers." He told me apologetically, "they sell things for the trainers and their Pokemon." 

I grinned, stretched and said "that's better than a regular mall. They have a bunch of useless clothing shops." 

He looked at me in surprise. 

"You don't like to shop for clothes?" he asked me.

 "Nope" I told him gleefully. "Why do you look so surprised?"  

He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "I've just never met a girl who didn't like clothes shopping" he told me 

"You have now!" I answered smiling. To my amusement, he blushed. 

Then he asked quickly, "do you know much about the gym leader here?" 

"I know absolutely, positively, nothing about the gym leader here" I said with a lopsided smile. 

He grinned, "It's an all girl gym. They only use normal Pokemon there." 

"I hope Beowulf, Falcon, and Bo are up to it." I said, biting on my lower lip in worry.  "Bo has never been in a battle before." 

"I'm sure you will do fine." Raven said reassuringly, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I've heard that the leader here only has one really strong pokemon. The rest aren't supposed to be that good."  

Just then, Nurse Joy appeared with our pokemon. Murkrow flew to Raven's shoulder and Beowulf ran over and licked my hand. 

"Did you get refreshed?" Raven asked the Pokemon. 

Murkrow crowed and Beowulf barked. Raven laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." 

I scratched Beowulf's ears and said to him, "I hope you behaved back there." 

Nurse Joy came up with the rest of our pokeballs and said in that happy ever so slightly annoying I love every one voice, "They all behaved perfectly. You both have very well mannered Pokemon" 

"Thanks" Raven and I said. We accepted our pokeballs and left the Pokemon Center.

"Which way is the mall?" I asked Raven. He pointed and I saw the big building across the street. It said PokeMall in big letters. 

"I knew that" I said, trying to play it off. The pokemon nodded and rolled their eyes. 

Raven said "yeah, sure you did" sarcastically. 

"I did!" I said defensively as we made our way to the mall. We walked through the doors and my eyes widened. I had never seen so much stuff in one place before! As I gaped at all the stuff, Raven took a look at the floor plan. 

"What did you need?" he asked me. 

"I'm running out of potions and I would like some extra pokeballs…." I said in a daze. 

"The potions are on the third floor. The Pokeballs the second." He said as he made his way to the elevator. 

"You mean there's MORE!?" I asked in astonishment, following him. 

"of course" he answered. He didn't seem too fazed by the size of the mall. 

"Houn dour dour houn" Beowulf barked at me. Roughly translated I think he said that the size bothered him and he wanted to get out of here soon. I agreed. The sheer mass of people was starting to get to me. As we got on the elevator and went up, I looked at Murkrow to see if she was nervous too. On the contrary, she seemed just as oblivious to it all as Raven was. The elevator dinged and stopped at the second floor. We went over to the Pokeballs. They had pokeballs in every color imaginable. They also had pokeballs with pokemon names on them and ones with the first names of people! I went over to the regular pokeballs and picked up three more. 

"Do you think this is enough Beowulf?" I asked my pokemon. Beowulf considered than nodded. 

"Dour" he ruffed and we went over to the counter.  I paid the man at the counter 75 dollars then looked around for Raven. I didn't see him anywhere. 

"Beowulf, find Raven and Murkrow." I told the fire, dark dog. Beowulf sniffed the air then the floor. I followed Beowulf up a flight of stairs and onto the third floor. I looked around and saw Murkrow perched on a shelf. Beowulf and I went around the shelf and saw Raven looking at some small jars, and writing in his journal. 

"You left me!" I accused him as soon as we were close enough. 

He looked up and grinned sheepishly, "I was going to go right back downstairs, but I saw some Proteins and I wanted to mark the prices in my journal, and I sorta lost track of time…."

 I glared at him. "If it wasn't for Beowulf I wouldn't have found you at all!" 

Murkrow flew down from her shelf and perched on my shoulder. She ran her beak through my hair and crooned softly. Raven looked in my eyes and I could see real regret in his. He really did have beautiful green eyes….. 

"Oh all right" I said breaking his gaze and looking at Murkrow. I decided that it would be better f I didn't complete that thought. 

"But only because of Murkrow." I said with a grin. Beowulf barked to get my attention, and I looked over at him. He was standing by the shelf that had the potions. 

"Alright! Potions!" I said and went over to the shelf. Murkrow went back to Ravens shoulder as they followed me over to them. I picked out 5 more potions and 2 super potions. 

After I had paid for them, I asked Raven "did you want to get a Protein or whatever?" 

"Nah." He replied and shrugged, "To expensive." 

I nodded and we left the mall. Back on the street, we headed toward the gym.      

Now since this chapter really had no point to it, I've put up another! So go read that one. *makes shooing motions with her hands* shoo shoo. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Standing in front the gym, I took a deep breath, then grinned down at Beowulf. 

"Ready?" I asked him. He gave me his savage grin and I felt better. 

Raven laughed, "With Beowulf on your side, there's no way you could lose!" 

Murkrow crowed her own encouragement and I felt enormously better. My friends and Pokemon believed I could do it, so I did to. Raven opened the door went we went in. Inside the gym, there was a group of girls chattering away. Beowulf barked to get their attention ad the girls looked up. 

"What do _you want?" one of them asked. _

"I want to cha-" I began when another girl interrupted. 

"Not you, him!" she said and pointed at Raven. 

"I'm here to watch my friend Robin get a Plain badge" he said blinking, a little taken aback at how they addressed him. 

A different girl sneered and spoke snobbishly, "I _guess_ that's alright. Just as long as a mere _boy_ doesn't try to challenge our leader." 

Murkrow cawed angrily and Raven snapped, "Listen you little snobbish b-" 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A girl of about 18 came in through another door and shouted, "You shouldn't treat challengers OR their friends this way! I want all of you to leave this instant!" The other girls glared at Raven then left through the door the first girl came in. 

"I'm sorry.' She said rubbing her forehead with one hand. 

"Those were some of my fans. They don't like boys very much." I shrugged, but could see that Raven was still a bit angry though. He had gotten pretty mad. I touched his arm and he sighed. "That's alright" he grumbled, less angry. Murkrow was still glaring at the door those other girls had gone through. Beowulf was just sitting looking amused by the whole thing. 

"It's ok" I said, smiling at the girl. She smiled back. 

"Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" 

"I am" I told her. 

"Then that would be me. I'm Whitney." 

"I'm Robin and this is Raven" I told her shaking her hand. Raven nodded curtly. 

"Let's get this battle started!" she said excitedly clapping her hands together. "I warn you though. I won't lose." 

"We'll see." I said as Beowulf came to stand besides me grinning wickedly.

***

"This will be a three on three battle with no time limit." The referee said. "Let the battle begin!" 

"I choose you, Sentret!" Whitney called as she threw out her pokeball. 

"Sentret!" it said standing on its tail. 

"You can do it Robin!" "Murkrow!" Raven and Murkrow yelled encouragement from the sidelines. I gave them a smile threw a pokeball. 

"Bo, I choose you!" 

"Maarreep!" Bo said, happy to be battling. 

"Sentret, TACKLE ATTACK!" 

"Bo, QUICK ATTACK!"

When Sentret came in to tackle Bo leaped to the side and came at Sentret at a rapid pace. 

"REEP!" Bo shouted as she ran into Sentret. 

"SENTRET! SCRATCH ATTACK!" 

Sentret made a fast recovery and quickly turned around and started to scratch Bo furiously.  

"MAREEP!" Bo cried out in pain and surprise. 

"Hang in there Bo!" I yelled.  "Use your thundershock!" 

"REE!" Bo exclaimed as electricity flowed out of her wool and shocked Sentret. 

"TrrrrETTT!" It screeched. 

"ACK! SENTRET!" Whitney yelled jumping up and down. I was surprised too. That thundershock was more powerful than I expected. 

"Sentret! Agility!" 

Sentret started to run in circles around Bo. She tried to keep thundershocking it, but it was to fast. 

I saw she was running out of energy so I said "Bo, use Quick attack again!" She stopped with the thunder shock and started to try and chase down Sentret. It didn't seem to be working though. Every time she tried to attack it, Sentret ran out of the way. Bo didn't look like she would give up though! Then finally, Sentret misjudged and Bo slammed into it. When she slammed into the Sentret she let lose a thundershock at the same time I yelled, "THUNDERSHOCK!" 

The combined force was just too much for Sentret and it fainted. Beowulf howled, Murkrow crowed, and Raven yelled their joy for the little sheep that had just won her first battle. I went to my knees and Bo jumped into my arms. 

"reep, reep, reep!" she said happily as I hugged her. 

"You did it Bo!" I told her, full of pride. Whitney smiled and recalled her pokemon.  

"You did very well." She said to me. "but let's see you beat my Clefairy! GO!" 

She threw out her pokeball containing Clefairy, 

"Clefairy!" it said happily. 

I set Bo down with a final pat and stood up throwing a pokeball, "Falcon, I choose you!" 

"Pidgaa!" she said as she came out of her pokeball. 

"Clefairy, double-slap!" 

"Falcon, Peck!" 

Clefairy grabbed Falcon and started to repeatedly slap her. Then Falcon grabbed Clefairy in her talons and started to repeatedly peck Clefairy. This went back and forth for a bit until I yelled "Gust Attack!" 

Falcon flew away from Clefairy's paws and started to flap her wings, causing a mini whirlwind that went straight for Clefairy. 

"Defense Curl!" Whitney yelled to her pokemon. 

Clefairy curled up into a ball just as the Gust hit her. After it passed, Clefairy uncurled. 

"Fairy!" she said defiantly. 

"Now use Metronome!" Whitney ordered. 

"Falcon, use sand-attack!"

 Clefairy waved its hands back and forth then used…… Thunderbolt! Just before Clefairy used the attack however, a cloud of dust engulfed it. Temporary blinded, Clefairy shot off the Thunderbolt, but in the wrong direction! 

"Quick Attack!" I yelled to Falcon. Falcon dove down through the dust and hit Clefairy squarely in the stomach, knocking them both out of the dust cloud. Clefairy and Falcon slid across the floor, Clefairy on bottom, Falcon on top. Falcon had Clefairy pinned with her talons. 

"Use double-slap and get that bird off of you!" Whitney screamed in frustration. Clefairy brought up her paws and slapped Falcon off of her. 

"Falcon fly up out of range!" I yelled to her. 

"Pigea!" she chirped as she fluttered about 6 feet into the air. 

"Now use another Gust! Give it all you got!" As the Pokemon and Raven shouted encouragement from the sides, Falcon summand up the rest of her strength. 

"NOW!" I shouted and Falcon let lose a devastating Gust attack. Cleafairy tried to jump out of the way, but it was too slow. When the Gust attack faded, we could all see Clefairy, fainted on the floor. 

"YES!" I shouted as Pidgey tiredly perched on my shoulder. Beowulf barked his excitement, Bo baaed her happiness, Murkrow cackled her relief, and Raven laughed his joy. I stroked Falcon's feathers and whispered to her how great she did and how proud of her I was. Whitney recalled her pokemon and looked at me in surprise. 

"I'm surprised that you've gotten this far." She told me. "No matter, there is no way you'll beat my next pokemon." 

"You can do it Robin! Don't listen to her!" Raven shouted from the side. 

"Krow MURK mur!" Murkrow added. 

Beowulf came up and gave her a look that said all too plainly "Bring, it, ON!" 

I smiled at Raven and Murkrow and laid my hand on Beowulf's back. 

"Beowulf and I are ready for anything." 

She smirked and fingered her last pokeball. "We'll see about that."  

"Pokeball, GO!"

"MILTANK!" the Miltank mooed, getting into a battle pose. 

"Let's do it Beowulf!" I said cracking my knuckles and Beowulf ran up and bared his teeth at the Miltank. 

"Let the battle begin!" the referee called out and brought down his hands.   

"Miltank! Rollout!" "Beowulf, Bite!" we yelled. 

Miltank curled up into a ball and started to roll towards Beowulf. Beowulf leaped to bite Miltank but the cow hit him first! 

"Beowulf!" I exclaimed worried. He fell back, rolled, and then got back up. 

"Keep it up Miltank!" Whitney shouted as Miltank turned around for another roll. 

"Beowulf try Smog!" I said urgently. If Miltank couldn't see then maybe….  Beowulf opened his mouth and a poisoned cloud of smoke came out of it. Miltank rolled right into it. She stopped rolling and started to cough. 

"Now use ember!" I told Beowulf. His flames came out of his mouth and hit the cloud, which caught on fire, causing a small explosion. Miltank fell to the side and slowly got back up. Then she cringed looked slightly green. 

"Yes! She's become poisoned!" Raven shouted from the side. 

"Miltank try Rollout again!" Whitney called. She sounded worried. Miltank swallowed hard and curled up into a ball again. 

"Beowulf, just try and dodge the attacks!" I told him. 

"Dour!" he barked and leaped out of the way of Miltank. He dodged her two more times but then she caught him off guard and slammed into him. He howled in pain and fell to the floor. As Miltank turned around for another blow, I knew that if Beowulf was hit again, we would lose the battle. 

"Beowulf Smog and roll out of the way" I cried as Miltank came closer. Beowulf spewed out a black cloud again that Miltank rolled into. Confused she started to go farther to the left as Beowulf rolled to the right, making Miltank miss by a few inches. 

"Now use bite attack!" I yelled. Beowulf took a wild leap and landed on Miltanks back. Then he bit down as hard as he could. 

"TANK!" she screeched in pain. 

"Miltank! Shake him off!" Whitney cried. Miltank shook violently and I could see Beowulf's grip weakening. 

"Beowulf leap off and use ember!" I told him. He jumped off Miltank's back and shot out an ember attack. I could tell that Beowulf was very tired. If this didn't work…. Miltank turned just as the flames reached her. She fell back and with the poison already weakening her, she just couldn't get back up. 

"The Winner is the Challenger!" the referee said and the gym filled with shouts. You'd never heard such noise. Raven was shouting, Murkrow and Falcon were screeching, and Bo was bleating at the top of their lungs. The loudest were Beowulf and I though. Beowulf let out an ear-piercing howl as I yelled my joy to the world. We had just won our FIRST Gym badge. I ran to Beowulf and hugged him hard. He jumped on me and started to lick my face. Then Falcon flew to my shoulder and Bo jumped into my lap. As I patted them and told them how wonderful they were, Raven and Murkrow came up. Raven was laughing as put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug. 

"You were awesome!" He said happily. Murkrow flew onto my other shoulder and clicked her glee. Through all of this, Whitney had recalled Miltank and taken something out of her pocket. She walked over to us and handed me two things. One was an envelope and the other was the Plain badge. 

"I, Gym leader Whitney, present you with the Gym badge and 300 dollars." She told me formally. Then she smiled. "you deserve it" 

I smiled back at her,  "thank you, it was a great battle." 

"I haven't had one that good in a long time." She told me. Then she smiled down at my pokemon, " You have some very special pokemon here" she told me, "take care of them." Then with a nod to Raven and Murkrow she left through the same door, she came in from.  

See, that chapter had more of a point then the last. Now since I put up two chapters I expect reviews form each and everyone of you. *eyes the readers* I mean it! *grins* see ya in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

What is it about school that just corrupts the creative flow? I think it's the homework. *glares at stacks of books* Anyway, here's Chapter 8, and chapter 9 _should_ be coming along soon after. Very soon. As in, right after I upload this, I'll be working on the next one, so watch out for it! Thanks goes out to Lycaonia Greywalker for reviewing my story, as well as to the rest of my readers. And to DarkCatXX, I get it now lol. Thanks for clearing that up. *thinks for a moment* you know, after you explained that to me, I can't help but feel that Robin got cheated at that mall. Lol.  Darn big cities, everything is overpriced. *mutters something about the cost of anime* 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_Chapter 8_

After leaving the gym, we decided to go to the Pokemon Center, than to a victory dinner. I gave my pokemon to Nurse Joy and went over to Raven. Raven and Murkrow were going through the newspaper, looking for a restaurant that also served pokemon, since I didn't want my pokemon to be left out of the victory dinner. 

"Find anything?" I asked them; sitting next to Raven and looking at the paper he was holding. 

Murkrow shook her head and Raven sighed, "Not yet." 

I scanned the paper, then looked at Raven and Murkrow, and stifled a giggle. Both were moving their heads and eyes in the exact same way. They were probably reading the exact same line. Raven and Murkrow looked up at me. I guess they could still hear my giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Raven asked with a lopsided grin. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said innocently clasping my hands in my lap. 

Raven looked at me suspiciously and was about to say something else, but then Nurse Joy came with my Pokemon. She handed me my two pokeballs and Beowulf trotted up to me. 

"What are you looking for?" Nurse Joy asked curiously. 

"I just won my first badge at the gym here." I explained to her "we were going to go out to eat, but we need to find a restaurant that allows Pokemon." 

"There is an outdoor restaurant called 'the Persian' down the road a bit." She told me, "They have great food for Pokemon and their trainers." 

"That's perfect!" Raven said. "We'll try that place."

 Beowulf and Murkrow nodded their agreement and we headed out. 

I looked up at the sky as we walked to the restaurant. The very first stars were just coming out. I smiled when it looked like one winked at me. Beowulf was looking up too and with his head slightly cocked and his tail wagging ever so slightly. Then we saw the restaurant. There was an inside and an outside section. In the outside section, there were bunches of tables and chairs. I also saw tables that were sat on the ground and cushions around them. People and pokemon were eating, talking, and laughing. We walked up to the entrance and a man in a suite appeared. 

"Can I help you?" he asked eagerly. 

"We would like a table for two humans and nine pokemon please." Raven answered. 

"Outside or inside sir?" the man asked while getting out some menus. 

"Outside" I replied. 

"Right this way then" he said and we followed him to a section by the pond. There was a huge table set on the ground with cushions all around them. 

The waiter set menus at each place and said "your server will be with you shortly." 

As he left I took out my pokeballs and let out Falcon and Bo. 

I told them grinning. "Choose a spot and pick up a menu. It's time to celebrate!" Raven let out all of his pokemon and they looked around confused. 

"Robin and her pokemon have gotten their first badge" he told them smiling "we're here to celebrate!" 

We sat down on the cushions, Ponyta laying down on one and Dragonair curled on one. Misdreavus floated above the cushion. Raven and I sat at the head of the table, next to each other, facing the rest of the table. Beowulf was on my left, Murkrow on Ravens right and across from Beowulf. Then on Beowulf's side came Bo and Falcon. Across from them were Ponyta and Misdreavus. Next to Falcon was Phanpy and across from him was Bayleaf. At the end of the table, next to Phanpy and Bayleef was Dragonair. He was all stretched out. We opened the menus, all in various ways, and checked out the selection. I looked up at Bo who was having trouble with the menu. I got up from my cushion and sat behind her.

 "Want me to help you Bo?" I asked her with a kind smile as I stroked her wool. 

"Reep" she said nodding. Together we looked through the menu and decided on a Chef salad and a bowl of milk to drink. I patted Bo on her head and went back to my menu to decide what to have. 

A waitress came a few moments later and asked "are you ready to order?" Raven and I looked up at our pokemon and they nodded yes. The waitress started with Dragonair and worked her way up to Raven and me. Each Pokemon told her what they wanted and she'd nodded her head and wrote it down. 

"Can she understand all the pokemon?" I whispered to Raven. 

"It sure does seem that way." He whispered back. The waitress came up to us and I ordered a cheese pizza and a coke. Raven had a steak and a coke. 

"Your drinks should be here shortly" she said and left. 

"Bay bay leaf?" Bayleaf asked. 

"dour houn oun" Beowulf answered and nudged Bo. 

Soon all the Pokemon were in a deep conversation about the gym fight. I grinned when Ponyta started to ask Bo about her battle. At first, Bo was shy and Beowulf had to prompt her. Soon though, she was talking and laughing with the rest. Falcon was boasting about her battle, I could tell. Her chest feathers were all fluffed out and she had a very smug look on her face. Raven and I grinned at each other. 

"I'm glad our pokemon get along so well." I told him. 

"It would be terribly awkward if they didn't' Raven replied laughing. 

Then our drinks came. Raven and I listened to the Pokemon talk for awhile, then he asked "where are we going next?" 

"I was thinking Azalea town." I replied sipping my coke. 

"There is a forest that goes straight to Azalea town" he said thoughtfully, "The trees are supposed to be so close together; that it is always seems like night." 

"Is it the shortest way to Azalea town?" I asked him. 

" 'fraid so." He replied shrugging. 

"Then I guess that's were we're going." I said nervously. The thought of going through a forest that was always night gave me the chills. 

"cheer up!" he said noticing my nervousness and patting my shoulder, "there are supposed to be some good pokemon in the forest." I perked up at the thought of new Pokemon to catch. 

"Like who?" I asked, interested. 

"Some one told me there were Totodiles in that forest." He replied.  

Our food had finally come. Dragonair had ordered fish, Bayleaf also had a salad like Bo's, Phanphy had meatballs,  Falcon had something that I hoped wasn't the bugs it resembled, Misdreavus had a club sandwich, Ponyta had richly seasoned clover, Murkrow had something similar to Falcon's food, and Beowulf had a T-bone steak. 

"hey guys" I said to the pokemon, tapping my fork against my glass to get their attention. 

When I had it, I leaned on the table, propping myself on my elbows and said "I'm thinking we should go to Azalea town next, what do you all think?" 

"Dre avus mis?" Misdreavus asked. 

"Yes, we will be going through the Midnight Forest." Raven answered. 

Phanphy said thoughtfully "Phan phy an phy py" 

Raven translated for me "he said we had better buy some flashlights or something." 

" dragon aiiir" Dragonair said looking at Bo. Bo looked at him, startled. 

Raven looked at Dragonair in mild surprise then told me, "he said that if Bo can light up her tail, we won't really need flash lights. I never thought of that." 

Bo looked at me and I smiled encouragingly, "Can you? Give it a shot!" 

She wagged her tail back and forth and concentrated. The end of her tail lit up casting a slight glow. She turned her head around to look at her tail in surprise. 

"Good job Bo!" I said happily. 

"Mareep!" she exclaimed happily. Then the topic of conversation changed and we all talked about random stuff as we ate our dinner.

That night we slept in the Pokecenter, Raven and Murkrow on the top bunk and Beowulf and me on the bottom. I sighed and stared at the bottom of Raven's bed as I waited for sleep to come. I had just closed my eyes when I heard a scratching nose. Opening my eyes again I leaned my head out so I could see Raven. 

"What are you doing?" I asked him. 

He looked down and grinned sheepishly. "I'm writing. Every night I write about what has happened during the day. I also record anything interesting, like the types of food pokemon like, or the locations of lost places." 

He patted his book proudly "in here is the location of the mating grounds of Quilavas and the only place were an Aerodactyle was sited." 

I chuckled as he smiled down at me then a thought struck me and peered up at him curiously. 

"Did you write about me in your book?"  

He winked at me. "Well, you were part of my day weren't you?" 

I wanted to ask him what he wrote about me, but had the suspicion that he wouldn't tell me. So instead I just told him goodnight and snuggled into my bed. I smiled as Beowulf's leg twitched in his sleep, and closed my eyes.

Well, by now you people should know what I want, but just in case here's a hint. *points to review button* And  keep checking back for chapter 9 *waves*


	9. Chapter 9

Right then! Told ya to keep an eye out for chapter 9! We're back to Matt now, and will be sticking with him for the next 2 chapters or so. Thanks to WildTotodile for reading and reviewing my story! (If you haven't noticed, every time some one leaves a review for the first time I thanks them directly *winks*) Umm, as for Ruby and Sapphire pokemon, I'm not sure. I don't know those pokemon as well as I do the others, but I might have Robin and Matt battle other trainers who have them……we'll just have to wait and see how things develop. :P 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_Chapter 9_

_Matt's Journey_

Violet City wasn't all that big. Just some houses, a Pokemon Center, a gym, and Bellsprout Tower. Matt thought about going to the Pokemon Center, but knew if he mentioned it, Michelle might get a tad angry. Just a tad. 

So instead, he suggested "Why don't we go to Bellsprout Tower, then the gym?" 

"That sounds fine." Michelle answered shrugging. When they got to the Tower however, a strange looking old man jumped out of the bushes in front of them. He had white hair that stuck out on all sides, but was bald on top. He was wearing overalls and a white t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

"You can't go in there!" he exclaimed waving his arms about. Larvitar was so startled by the guy, that he tackled him back into the bushes. 

"ow… why did we do that?" the man asked getting up. 

"You startled him!" Michelle replied with no sympathy and with her hands on her hips, "It was a reflex!"

 "Why can't we go into the tower?" Matt asked curiously. 

"it's….HAUNTED!" the man said, trying to sound spooking, but only succeeding in sounding like he had something stuck in his throat.

"Really? That's great!" Matt exclaimed. Eevee wagged his tail and smiled. Michelle, Larvitar, and the guy looked at Matt like he was an idiot. 

"Pardon a simple girl for asking" Michelle began slowly, "but why is it great that the Tower is haunted?" 

"If it's haunted, that means there are ghost pokemon that I can catch. Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar have always been some of my favorites." Matt replied grinning. 

"oookay….." Michelle said still looking at him a little strangely. Larvitar just shrugged. Matt opened the door to Bellsprout Tower and they all went inside. 

The guy glared after them and called "you'll be sorry for going in there!"

The only light in the Tower came from the windows, which caused an eerie glow around the room. 

"How are you going to know where the pokemon are?" Michelle whispered to Matt. 

"Well, knowing their personalities they will probably come to us. They'll want to pull some pranks." 

"that's reassuring" Michelle replied sarcastically. Matt grinned at her then looked around. The tower was a giant room with stairs at the other side and a huge beam in the middle of it. The beam swayed back and forth like a….bellsprout. 

"ve ee ve eve" Eevee said in a satisfied tone. He had been wondering why it was called Bellsprout Tower. They walked up the stairs into and into the next room. It was exactly the same as the first room. 

"Such creativity." Michelle said with a grin. She seemed to find this whole thing very humorous. Matt turned toward her to reply when he saw something behind her. It was big, round, black and purple, with sharp fangs. 

Michelle saw the look of surprise on Matt's face and asked "what?" Larvitar tugged on her leg and pointed behind her. She turned and looked straight into the Gastly's open mouth. 

"Ack!" she screeched and fell back into Matt. Eevee and Larvitar hastily jumped out of the way as their trainers toppled to the ground, Michelle on top. 

"Where did the Gastly go?" Matt asked looking around. They were both still on the floor. 

"Right now, I couldn't care less" Michelle replied slowly getting up. "That thing had awful breath!" then she added, "I'm glad YOU think it's funny." As she glared at Larvitar. He was chuckling on the side. 

Eevee was looking around the room uneasily. 

"What's wrong Eevee?" Matt asked, also getting up. Eevee went over to Matt and he picked him up. Matt started to walk toward the middle of the room, when he ran into something. 

"ow" he complained, rubbing his forehead. 

"What's wrong Matt?" Michelle asked frowning as she walked towards them. 

"Wait! Sto-" BAM! Michelle ran into the invisible wall. Larvitar stuck out his front claws and walked slowly toward them. Three Gastlys and two Haunters appeared, laughing. Michelle was getting ticked off. 

"JUST CATCH ONE ALREADY!" Michelle yelled at Matt. Matt looked at her and swallowed hard. 

"yes ma'am!" he said quickly and took out a Pokeball. Eevee had climbed to Matt's shoulder. 

"Geodude, come-" WHACK! As Matt started to through a pokeball he slammed into another wall. That made the ghost pokemon laugh even harder. Michelle sighed and released her Natu from his pokeball. 

"tu!" he said looking around curiously, then flapping to her shoulder. 

"Natu, use a psychic attack and take care of all these invisible walls please." She told him. Natu closed his eyes and there was a small flash of light. Matt moved around cautiously, but didn't run into anything. The ghosts glared at Natu, who ignored them. 

"Anyway" Matt said, "Geodude go!", and threw out his pokeball. 

Geodude popped out. "Dude!" both Haunters and two of the Gastly's disappeared, but one stayed. This Gastly thought it would be amusing to fight the geodude. 

"Geodude, Rock throw!" Matt said. Geodude started to chuck rocks at the Gastly. 

"Gastly!" Gastly said in surprise as some of the rocks hit him. Then it started to let loose some hypnotic waves at Geodude. 

"Geo?" Geodude said sleepily. 

"Geodude! Don't go to sleep!" Matt yelled. Geodude's eyes started to close. 

"VE!" Eevee shouted and tackled Geodude, which woke him up. 

"Dude!" Geodude exclaimed shacking his head. Then he started to throw more rocks at Gastly. 

"Thanks Eevee." Matt said to the little pokemon. The Gastly was busy trying to dodge the rocks thrown at him. Then the Gastly disappeared and reappeared in front of Geodude, giving him a big lick. 

"Geodude!" Geodude exclaimed as he started to shake. 

"he's paralyzed!" Michelle called out from the side. 

"Come on Geodude, one more rock throw!" Matt shouted. Geodude took one last rock and hurled it at Gastly. It hit him dead on and the Gastly fell back. 

"Pokeball! GO!" Matt shouted as he threw a Pokeball at the Gastly. It sucked him up and started shake back and forth. Everyone watched tensely as the pokeball rocked. Then the light went off and it stopped shaking. 

"I caught Gastly!" Matt said happily. He picked up the Pokeball and snapped it to his belt. 

Then he turned and asked Michelle, "Can you heal my pokemon?" 

Michelle smiled and said "Of course!" She took out some of her medicines and gave it to Geodude. Then Matt recalled Geodude and called out Gastly. Michelle gave some meds to him to. 

"Well Gastly, you're my new Pokemon now." Mat said to him. Gastly grinned at Matt then went back into his Pokeball.

As they walked out of the tower Michelle groaned and stretched her back. 

"That had to be the most painful capture I've ever witnessed" she said.

"Lar vi tar" Larvitar agreed. Suddenly the weird guy popped up in front of them. 

"AH HA!" he exclaimed. 

"LARVITAR!" Larvitar shouted angrily as he tackled him to the ground. Michelle sighed as the man groaned. 

"Will you never learn?" she asked him sourly. 

The man ignored her and said to Matt "I told you, you shouldn't go in there. I said it was haunted. I warned you, I did. Looks like you felt the punishment of not heading my warning too." 

He could see the bruises Matt got from running into the walls. 

"Kids today" he said in disgust, "Never listening to their elders" 

Eevee growled. He didn't like the man's tone with his trainer. 

Matt shrugged and said "it came out all right. I caught a Gastly" 

"You did?" the man asked him. "No, you couldn't have." 

"Yes he did!" Michelle said angrily. She was not in a particularly good mood right now and this man was NOT helping any. 

"If you expect me to believe a couple of rude, obnoxious, no-good, pokemon trainer teenagers caught a Gastly well you-" 

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL US THAT YOU OLD UGLY IDIOT" Michelle yelled. Larvitar and Eevee were just as angry. No one called THEIR trainers names. Eevee jumped off of Matt's shoulder, Larvitar leaped forward, and Michelle swung her fist. All three forces hit the man at the same time, sending him into orbit. Matt stroked Eevee to calm him down, and looked at Michelle. **

"Are you okay…?" he asked hesitantly. She turned and gave him a big, happy, pretty grin. 

"I am now." She said. "Let's go to the gym." 

"Alright."  Matt replied chuckling as they headed in that direction.

Tune in next time for Matt's first gym battle! The next chapter shouldn't take anymore then a week to get up, but maybe it'll e sooner, depending on the flow of homework. :P See ya then!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. This one is Matt's first gym battle so it's full of excitement. Long too. Hope everyone likes it! 

Question: I was looking through my previous chapters and I'm not sure I did a satisfactory job of explaining what my human characters look like. Does everyone have a general idea? Or do you want me to try explaining again? If you have your own personal images of what Robin, Matt, Raven and Michele look like, feel free to say so and I'll leave as is okay?

Disclaimer: Nope, so no sue. 

_Chapter 10_

_ "The gym leader here only uses bird pokemon" Michelle told Matt as they walked to the gym. _

"That means Geodude and Gastly are my best bet." Matt said, thinking aloud. "But since Eevee is my strongest Pokemon, he should do well too." He smiled at Eevee who had decided he liked the height when he was on Matt's shoulder and had decided to travel that way. 

"I've heard that Falcor, the gym leader, is very self-confident, and arrogant."  Michelle said casually as they walked into the gym. 

It was an open-air gym with a giant grassy area and a pond in one corner of the gym. There was a man guarding the entrance to the field. 

He looked at them and asked, "What is your purpose for being here?" 

"What do you **_think _our purpose is? To plant daisies?" Michelle asked sarcastically. **

She was still slightly off the edge with the Gastly incident. Matt hastily stepped in front of her before she got them thrown out. 

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader." Matt said. 

"Ve" Eevee agreed. 

The man nodded, ignoring Michelle. "You may enter." 

They stepped onto the field and Eevee jumped off Matt's back. 

"Where's the gym leader?" Michelle asked looking around. 

Larvitar pointed to another door as it opened to reveal a boy about Matt's age. 

"I take it you're here to challenge me?" Falcor said in a bored tone. 

"That is the usual reason to come here." Matt pointed out. 

"Fine, this will be a four on four battle, no time limit." He said. 

Matt nodded and Michelle said to Matt, "Beat him quickly so we can go have a nice victory dinner." She winked at him and stepped back so the two men could battle. Matt smiled at her and Falcor rolled his eyes.   

"Noctowl, GO!" 

"Magikarp, GO!" Falcor and Matt said as they threw out their pokeballs. 

Magikarp came out in the pond and started to splash. 

"Karp, karp, karp!" he said happily. 

"A magikarp?" Falcor said laughing. "This will be easy. HYPNOSIS!" 

Noctowl hovered above Magikarp and started to send out hypnotic waves. 

"Karp?" Magikarp said with his head tilted to the side. 

Matt grinned, "Magikarp is already to dazed for Hypnosis to work! Tackle attack Magikarp!" 

Magikarp jumped out of the water and hit Noctowl, then splashed back in. 

"Grrr Noctowl, Peck!" 

"Magikarp, go underwater!" As Noctowl swooped down to hit Magikarp, Magikarp dived under. 

"WHOO!" Noctowl exclaimed and hastily pulled up. 

"Another tackle attack!" Matt yelled, and Magikarp jumped out of the water and hit Noctowl again. 

"Now splash!" Matt exclaimed, and Magikarp stared to jump in and out of the water, smacking Noctowl repeatedly. Michelle was laughing so hard she was doubled over. 

"Falcor is getting beaten by a MAGIKARP!" she yelled happily. 

Larvitar was grinning and Eevee shouted encouragement. 

"NOCTOWL GRAB THAT FREAKEN FISH!" he yelled in frustration. 

When Magikarp jumped Noctowl swooped down and caught him in its talons. 

"Magikarp! Wiggle!" Matt yelled as Noctowl flapped as hard as it could. 

It wasn't meant too carry fish and Magikarp was heavy! 

"Noctowl, bring him to land! Then he will be useless!" Falcor shouted. 

"Magikarp, try to get out of that grip!" Matt said. 

Noctowl strained to get Magikarp to land. They were only about two feet above ground. Its talons dug into Magikarp tighter as the fish struggled to get away. Finally, Noctowl dropped Magikarp on land then collapsed onto the grass, panting. 

Magikarp jumped up and down on the grass yelling "KARP! KARP!" 

"Magikarp is unable to battle" Falcor smirked, "I win this one." 

Matt went over to Magikarp and patted his head. "You did great!" he told him, Matt's smile was full of pride, "come back into your pokeball now." Matt returned Magikarp and picked out another pokeball. 

"You can do it Matt" Michelle called form the side. Eevee looked up at his trainer and grinned. 

"ve!" Matt smiled and threw a pokeball, "Geodude go!"

"You can beat this wimpy rock!" Falcor said to Noctowl. Noctowl took a deep breath and took to the air. 

"Geodude, rock throw!" Matt said. 

"Noctowl dodge the rocks!" Falcor replied. 

"dude, dude, dude" Geodude panted as he threw the rocks at Noctowl. 

Noctowl tried to dodge the rocks, but they were coming so fast and it was so tired. He was hit by more rocks then he dodged. 

"Noctowl, hypnosis!" Falcor yelled, desperate. He knew that the bird couldn't keep going much longer. 

"Defense curl!" Matt said. 

Geodude curled up with his arms in front of his eyes. The hypnotic waves uselessly hit Geodude's arms. When Noctowl finished Geodude came out fine. 

"Try peck!" Falcor said. 

"Tackle!" Matt exclaimed. 

Noctowl dived for Geodude and Geodude charged at Noctowl. They hit each other full force. Noctowl fell back and crashed to the floor, fainted. 

"Noctowl return." Falcor said. 

Matt high fived Geodude, "Great job, I'm gonna keep you in." Matt told the rock pokemon. 

"Geodude" Geodude said and nodded. Eevee did a little dance with Larvitar, and Michelle was grinning. 

"Fearow, I choose you!" Falcor growled with a scowl at Matt and Geodude. 

"Rrrroooowww!" Fearow crowed. 

"dude!" Geodude said, unimpressed.

"Fury-attack!" 

"Defense curl!" yelled the two trainers. 

Geodude curled just as Fearow came at him. Fearow pecked and scratched furiously at Geodude who stayed curled up. 

"Fearow, stop that and try Fly!" 

Fearow flew back, away from Geodude and then flew up. 

"Geodude, when Fearow dives, grab his beak!" Matt told Geodude. 

Geodude nodded and watched Fearow in the sky. Fearow dived and Geodude got ready. 

"NOW!" Matt and Michelle both shouted. 

Geodude brought his hands together onto Fearow's beak that was two inches away from him. The force drove the rock back into the ground. 

"Toss him!" Matt yelled. 

Geodude, straining a bit, clutched Fearow's beak tighter and spun, tossing him to the ground. 

"Fearow get back up and use Fury-attack again!" Falcor said angrily. 

"Rock throw to finish him!" Matt yelled to Geodude. 

Fearow came at Geodude, but couldn't get to him. Geodude was hurling rocks with deadly accuracy. Fearow was hit once, twice, three times! By the third hit, Fearow had fainted. 

"AAAA! FEAROW RETURN!" Falcor yelled in frustration. 

Geodude was breathing hard. "Do you want to stop Geodude?" Matt asked him. Geodude shook his head. "Alright, I'll keep you in!" Matt said, smiling excitedly. 

"Two down two to go!" Michelle yelled happily. 

Falcor looked up and said "Your Geodude won't be able to defeat this bird." and he took out another pokeball. 

"Dotrio! Go!" 

A three-headed ostrich like pokemon came out. 

"Caaa, Raaa, Yaaa!" Each head said. 

"The three heads represent three emotions." Michelle told Matt. "Sadness, Anger, and Happiness." 

Matt nodded then shrugged, "it's still a bird so Geodude, rock throw!" 

"Dotrio! Tri-attack." 

Geodude picked up a rock to hurl, but the first head, on the right, crowed and suddenly Geodude was engulfed in fire. Then the middle head crowed, and Geodude was struck by lightning, then the last head crowed and he was encased in ice. 

"DU-" Geodude started to yell, but then he cut off as he fell to the floor, barely moving. 

"HE'S FROZEN!" Michelle cried out, running into the field. The guard stepped in her way. Larvitar growled. 

"Once the boy admits defeat, you may treat the pokemon." The guard told them. Falcor smirked and Matt glared at him 

"Geodude lost this battle." Matt said through clenched teeth "Now let her treat him before my Pokemon is seriously hurt." 

The guard stepped aside, and Michelle rushed to Geodude, Larvitar carrying her bag. 

"Chansy, go!" Michelle said. 

"Chansy!" the egg pokemon exclaimed happily, and the girl and pokemon got to work. 

"Will he be alright?" Matt asked anxiously as he peered over her shoulder. 

"Eevee?" Eevee added. 

Michelle smiled and nodded. "He will be fine in a couple of minutes." 

"Hurry it UP!" Falcor said, tapping his foot impatiently, and earned a glare from every one but the guard. 

"geo…dude…" Geodude sighed tiredly, as he came out of his frozen state. 

"Geodude, I am VERY proud of you" Matt told his pokemon, patting it. "You fought bravely and well, now go with Michelle to the side and get fully healed." 

Chansy and Larvitar picked up Geodude and carried him to the side. 

Michelle winked at Matt and said to him "don't worry about Geodude, you have the best Healer working on him." 

"Thanks Michelle, I don't know what I could do to repay you…..?" Matt said hesitantly, but smiling. 

Michelle grinned and said "Just beat this arrogant slob, and then treat me to dinner!" Matt laughed and nodded, "of course!" 

"can we finish this battle TODAY?" Falcor interrupted. 

Matt turned and fingered a pokeball. Eevee gave the Dotrio a smug grin, he knew that Matt's next pokemon could beat this one, untrained or not. Matt threw out a pokeball and said "GASTLY! GO!"

"A Gastly?" Falcor in disbelief, "Aww heck." He was tired of Matt sending out pokemon that were strong against his. 

Eevee laughed and Matt said "Hypnosis!" 

"Agility!" Dotrio started run all around Gastly. 

Gastly ignored Dotrio and sent out hypnotic waves all around him. Dotrio ran slower and slower until he stopped. Two of the heads were asleep. The middle head was awake and glaring at Gastly. 

"RAAAAA!" it screeched and ran toward Gastly in a tackle attack. 

"Dotrio, wait!" Falcor yelled. Dotrio ignored him and charged. 

"Lick!" Matt shouted. Gastly waited until Dotrio was close enough then stuck out his tongue. Dotrio ran straight into it. 

"ra wa wa wa" the head said dizzily, then charged at Gastly again. Falcor sighed as Dotrio went straight through Gastly and ran into a tree, which caused the middle head to faint. 

"Dotrio, return" Falcor said. 

"One more to go!" Matt said happily. He looked over at Geodude who had now completely recovered and was cheering at the defeat of Dotrio. Chansy had been recalled and Larvitar was trying to get Geodude to stop fidgeting. Michelle grinned at Matt and he smiled back. Then Matt turned around as Falcor yelled "Pigeot! I choose YOU!"    

"Hypnosis!" Matt yelled to Gastly, 

"Fly!" Falcor responded. 

Pigeot flew higher than the hypnotic waves. 

"Gastly, wait until it dives, then use Curse." Matt told his ghost. 

"gastly" Gastly replied watching Pigeot. 

"Dive!" Falcor said, grinning. 

Pigeot dived and Gastly used Curse. This took out most of Gastly's life but now Pigeot would constantly be losing energy. 

"Now MIRROR MOVE!" Falcor shouted. 

"PIGAAAAA" Pigeot screeched and used Cursed on Gastly! 

"GAAAAAS!" Gastly shouted in pain! He didn't faint, but he was seriously hurt. 

"Gastly, try a lick attack!" Matt said in desperation, hoping to paralyze. Gastly quickly snaked out his tongue and caught Pigeot full in the face. Pigeot shook all over and Michelle yelled, "it's paralyzed! It won't be able to attack sometimes!" 

"MIRROR MOVE AGAIN!" Falcor shouted in anger. Pigeot licked Gastly hard and that was the last of him. Gastly just couldn't take anymore, and fainted. 

"You did very well, Gastly" Matt told his pokemon, "Return" 

Falcor was slightly worried. They both had only one Pokemon left, and his would have paralyzing, spasms and its energy would be decreasing. Matt looked down at Eevee. 

"Ve" Eevee said nodding. Matt nodded in return and said "Eevee! GO!" 

Michelle, Larvitar, and Geodude cheered encouragement as Eevee ran up to face Pigeot. 

"Wing-attack!" 

"Agility!" both trainers shouted. 

Pigeot swooped down to slash Eevee with its wing but Eevee jumped aside. Then Eevee started to run around in circles, moving to fast for Pigeot to hit him. 

"now use Quick Attack!" Matt shouted. Eevee, still moving in a blur, leaped at Pigeot. 

"Fly!" Falcor yelled. Pigeot tried to take off before Eevee attacked but was a hair to slow. Eevee ran into Pigeot, then leaped aside as the bird flew up. 

"Focus Energy while we wait" Matt told Eevee, 

"Ve" Eevee said and got pumped. 

"DIVE!" Falcor shouted. 

"Sand-attack!" Matt yelled. Eevee kicked up a cloud of sand that Pigeot dived into. 

"Eeee" Eevee cried as Pigeot hit him 

"Pigaaa" Pigeot said in confusion as sand got in its eyes. 

"GET OUT OF THE SAND" both trainers shouted to their pokemon. 

Eevee rolled to the side and Pigeot flew above it. 

"Quick attack!" Falcor told Pigeot. 

"Agility again!" Matt said to Eevee. 

Pigeot disappeared and reappeared in front of Eevee, who jumped up and onto Pigeot's back! 

"Bite!" Matt exclaimed and Eevee sank his little fangs into Pigeot's back. 

"PIGAA GAA GAA" Pigeot screeched in pain. 

"Get that thing off of you!"  Falcor shouted. 

Pigeot flew up and started to spin a loop in an attempt to get Eevee off its back. 

"Hold on Eevee!" Matt shouted to the little pokemon who was clutching Pigeot with all his strength, biting and scratching repeatedly. Pigeot dived down to the ground and Eevee jumped off and rolled, then shakily started to get up. He was dizzy. 

"You got him now!" Falcor yelled, "Fly up, dive down, and hit him hard!" 

Pigeot flew up high then dived. Then Pigeot started to shake and it cried out in pain spinning out of control. 

"Pigeot is fully paralyzed!" Michelle shouted jumping up and down in excitement. 

"NO!" Falcor yelled in disbelief. 

Pigeot crashed to the ground. Matt knew this was his chance to end it. 

"TAKE DOWN!" he yelled and Eevee ran into Pigeot as fast and as hard as he could, hitting it in the neck and chest. 

"Pigaaaaaaaaa" Pigeot shouted and then was silent as it fainted. 

Falcor stared as his fainted pokemon, his jaw hanging open. He barely heard the cheers of Michelle, Larvitar, and Geodude. Hardly saw Matt picking up Eevee and spinning around while they both laughed. All he could think of was he lost, with the pokemon his father had given him. He remembered a battle he had sometime ago, that was much like this one. When he lost to a boy and a pikachu….. Falcor shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. He beckoned for his guard and walked over to Matt.

Matt stopped his happy dance with Eevee and faced Falcor. 

"You have beaten my pokemon." Falcor said "You have earned the Zephyr badge." 

The guard held out his hand. In his palm were the badge and an envelope with 300 dollars. Matt took them and nodded. Falcor nodded in reply, turned, and excited the way he had come. Matt turned and Michelle ran up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. 

Then she leaped back blushing. "That was a really great battle" she said not looking at him. 

Matt grinned as Eevee jumped onto his shoulder. 

"Do I owe you dinner now?" he asked amused. 

Michelle smirked and said "for me AND the pokemon!" Then she turned and started to walk out, with Larvitar beside her. 

"wait a minute!" Matt yelled as he recalled Geodude and started to catch up with her. 

"do you know how much that will cost?!" he said with fake horror. 

She turned and planting her hands on her hips asked "are you saying you're cheap?" her tone was amused but her look said that he better not be too cheap. 

"I'm not cheap!" Matt said defensively, "I'm…..spending cautious" 

Michelle rolled her eyes and said "you just got 300 dollars, you can afford dinner for us and the pokemon." 

Eevee jumped onto Michelle's shoulder and said "eve ve ev" Larvitar nodded, also agreeing with Michelle. 

Matt sighed. "I guess I'm out voted" he said, pretending to be sad. "Where do you want to go?"  
 

Phew! This chapter took some time. I might have a shorter chapter out tomorrow or Monday so keep an eye out okay? Don't forget to tell me about the character descriptions! *waves* see ya soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys! I totally meant to have this chapter out last weekend, but one thing lead to another and I never found the time! I'll warn you, This chapter is short. Painfully short. But don't worry! I've put up another chapter after this, which is of normal size. In fact I believe it's actually longer then most. So don't forget to read that one too!

I have another reviewer! Thanks goes to Thorn Dragonballz for reading my story. I hope everyone continues to like it.

As for character descriptions, only two people commented on them. One said I should leave as is, the other has a general idea but nothing specific. So I'm still at the beginning. :-P So how'z about a compromise? AT the end of this chapter, I'll give brief descriptions of the characters. If you don't want to read them, then just skip over it and go to the next one. Ok? Thanks.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_Chapter 11_

"Let's get some food then eat it by the lake" Michelle suggested, "I'll get the food for my pokemon and you get food for yours, then meet back here" she held out her hand to Matt and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and handed her some of the money. 

"Thank you" she said grinning and she left with Larvitar. 

Matt looked down at Eevee who was chuckling to himself. "What do you want to eat?" he asked. 

Eevee led him to two different restaurants for himself, Geodude, Magikarp, and Gastly. Matt got something for himself too. Then, with a bag of food in each hand he went to meet Michelle.

Michelle had two big bags that she carried, and another bag that Larvitar had. She smiled at Matt and said, "There wasn't any change." 

Matt sighed again thinking of the money they had just spent. 

"The lake is this way" Michelle said and Matt followed her to it. "Isn't it beautiful?" Michelle sighed happily. 

Matt had to admit it was. The sun was setting over the lake casting of a collage of reds, oranges, dark purples, and blues. They set down their bags and Matt took out his three pokeballs. 

"Geodude, Magikarp, Gastly GO!" he said and the pokemon came out. 

"Geodude!" 

"karp karp karp" 

"gaaastly" 

Geodude and Gastly quickly went to the food while Magikarp swam in circles in the lake, not realizing there was food. Eevee looked at Geodude and Gastly who were scarifying down their food. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then took out his food carefully and started to eat. He was careful not to spill anything. 

Matt gave Magikarp his food then looked up at Michelle, "Aren't you going to let out your pokemon?" Michelle nodded and took out her pokeballs. 

"Everyone, come out!" she said throwing the pokeballs. 

"Charmander!", "Natu!", "Caaa, Raaa, Yaaa", "Uuuraaah", "Chansy!" 

A Charmander, a Natu, a Dotrio, a Lapras, and a Chansy came out. Michelle introduced them to Matt and Larvitar introduced them to Matt's pokemon. Then Michelle brought out the food and all attention was focused on their meals. 

Matt and Michelle were talking on the grass when Matt felt a force hit his back, making him fall to the ground. Matt brought his head up and saw Eevee wagging his tail and crouching in a way that clearly said "can't catch me!" 

"You'll pay for that!" Matt said and started to chase Eevee, when he suddenly fell again. Behind him were Geodude and Gastly, both looking as innocent as the night sky. 

"Hey that's three against one!" Matt said, pretending to be angry. Then he heard a splash and he was suddenly soaking wet. 

"I mean FOUR against one" he said to Magikarp. 

"Magikarp" the fish said happily. 

Michelle was laughing as she watched Matt trying to catch his pokemon when a force drove her to the ground. She turned to see Larvitar grinning at her. This led to a furious game of tag involving all ten pokemon against the two trainers.  Which the trainers, being outnumbered the way they were, lost spectacularly.      

Character Description:

Robin- 15 almost 16. 5'7 in height. Dark brown, almost black hair that is mostly straight but with a slight curl in it that comes to her shoulders. Brown eyes.

Matt- 18 going on 19. 5'10 in height. Black curly hair cut short. Brown eyes

Raven- 16, 5'11 in height. Straight jet black hair with bangs that flop down over his head. Bright green eyes.

Michelle- 17, 5'8 in height. Long blond hair coming down to her waist. Sky blue eyes

Everyone got an idea now? Alright then! Go ahead to the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Robin's Journey_

"aawwn" I yawned, opening my eyes, to stare right into a pair of amber ones. I blinked and Beowulf cocked his head. Satisfied I was awake he jumped off my bed and sat down on the floor. I sat up and almost hit my head on the top bunk, which Raven was sleeping on, with Murkrow perched on the side bar. I looked over at Beowulf who ruffed slightly at me. 

"I suppose you want breakfast." I told him. He grinned at me and licked his lips. 

"Do you even realize what time it is?" I asked him gruffly. I check my pokegear and glared at Beowulf. 

"It's five-thirty in the morning!" Beowulf whimpered plaintively and stared at me with big amber eyes. 

"dour houn hou" he whimpered. 

"I KNOW your not starving so don't even try it." I told him sharply. He continued to stare at me sadly and I sighed. 

"I guess by the time I get up, take a shower, put my clothes on, brush my hair, and get the gear together, it will be time for breakfast." I said to him. He wagged his tail as I got up and got my bathroom things. I looked up at Raven and Murkrow who were still sleeping. 

"why didn't you wake them up?" I grumbled to Beowulf who only grinned at me. Grumbling, I went into the bathroom and began the process of waking myself up.  
 

I walked out of the bathroom feeling awake and refreshed. Murkrow came down and perched on my shoulder. 

"good morning"  I said to her, "I suppose you also want your breakfast like this greedy guy?" I asked her smiling as I pointed to Beowulf. Beowulf smiled and Murkrow nodded. I looked up at Raven who was still asleep. 

" tsk tsk. How dare Raven sleep while pokemon are in need of food." I said to them. I looked at Murkrow, "We should wake him up!" 

Murkrow cackled quietly at my evil smile. I climbed up the ladder and Murkrow perched on the side of the bed. 

"First let's try to wake him gently" I told Murkrow. Nudging Raven, I whispered, "Raven…Wake up." 

His only response was to mumble something incoherent and turn over. Murkrow alit upon my shoulder again and squawked, "Murk urk kro" and indicated that she would try to wake him up. 

"Be my guest" I told her and she hopped off my shoulder and fluttered right by his ear. She put her beak real close to his ear and let out a VERY loud, 

"SQUAWK!" 

Raven jumped about three feet in the air, fell off the bed, and landed on the floor. Hard. Murkrow and I laughed as Beowulf peered at him to see if he was alive. 

"I guess there's always the direct approach" I said getting down. Raven groaned. 

"That was a very mean thing to do" he said looking up at me. 

"It wasn't my idea" I said in my defense, "it was your hungry little bird" He glared at Murkrow as she perched on his shoulder.

 "I'm sure you had nothing to do with it" he said to me.

 I grinned at him, "nothing at all." Murkrow nibbled on his ear and crooned. Raven sighed and scratched her beak. 

" Can you wait until after I take a shower for your breakfast?" he asked her. She nodded. Raven got up and started to get his stuff. Groaning and mumbling he went into the bathroom.

I looked at the two pokemon and said, "while were waiting for him, I'll start breakfast." 

The room we were in that Nurse Joy had provided us in the Pokemon Center, had a small kitchen. I cooked up some food for the four of us, since the rest of our pokemon were with Nurse Joy. Raven came out of the bathroom just as I finished. I put down the food for the pokemon, then handed Raven a bowl of grits. 

"thanks" he said as we sat down to eat our breakfast. 

"So we're going to Azalea Town?" Raven asked as we ate. 

"That's the closest town with a gym." I replied, "so that also means were going through that forest too." 

"and catch a totodile right?" Raven asked me, trying to cheer me up. I was still nervous about going through a forest that would be as dark as night. 

I smiled at him, "Right!" 

Raven, Murkrow, and I finished our breakfast, but of course, Beowulf was still eating his. 

"I'll clear up the dishes if you could get the pokemon." Raven offered. 

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs" I said. Then I looked at Beowulf. "Are you coming?" Beowulf glanced up from his bowl, then went back to eating. 

"Guess not." I said with a lopsided grin. I went out of our room and down to the hospital part of the center.

"Hello Robin" Nurse Joy greeted me. "Are you ready to pick up your pokemon?" 

I smiled at her and replied "Can I please have both Raven's and mine?" 

"of course!" she said and went into the back room, then she reappeared with Raven's and my pokeballs. 

"Thank you Nurse Joy" I said as she handed me the pokeballs. 

"It was my pleasure." She replied, "your pokemon are really well behaved. They were no trouble at all." 

"I'm glad they were good" I said smiling. I went over and sat down on a couch to wait for Raven and the pokemon. I didn't have to wait long. Soon after I had sat down, Raven came down with Murkrow on his shoulder and Beowulf besides him. 

"Ready to go?" he asked handing me my backpack. 

"yep" I said giving him his pokeballs. He clipped them on his belt and we were out the door.

It wasn't long until we were out of the city and on the path leading to the woods. We could see them just ahead. There was a building in front of the entrance. Raven opened the door and we went inside. There was a guard behind a desk messing with a laptop. 

He looked up and asked "are you going into the Midnight Woods?" I nodded and he reached beside him. He handed me a folded paper. 

"you'll need this." He said, "it's a map. You'll get lost very quickly without it." 

"thank you" I replied and gave the map to Raven. 

"be careful in these woods." The guard warned us. 

"some weird things have been going on" 

"like what?" Raven asked as he put the map in his pocket. 

"I don't know. Just weird things." The guard said "some people are claiming the woods are haunted. Some say that the mythical pokemon that watches over these woods has turned on it." The guard shook his head and sighed "I don't believe it though. Just peoples imaginations running" Raven and I glanced at each other, me nervous, his amused. 

"I think we'll be fine" Raven said, "our pokemon can see in the dark" and he gestured at Murkrow and Beowulf, "and Robin has a Mareep" 

The guard smiled, " you came prepared then! Good. You can go now." He waved at the other door, then looked back at his laptop. Raven shrugged and we went through the doors.

It was called Midnight Forest for a good reason. It was as black as night, although it was only seven in the morning. Looking up, all you could see was leaves. Not a speck of sky or sun. I put me hand on Beowulf's ruff. I knew that both he and Murkrow could see just fine. All dark pokemon can see in the dark. 

"now would be a good time to call out Bo" Raven reminded me. I reached for her pokeball and let her out. 

"Maaareeep!" she said rubbing her cheek on my leg. 

I stroked her wool then asked "Bo, could you light up your tail so we can see were we are going?" 

Bo nodded and her tail started to glow a steady yellow, lighting up the area around us like a lamp would. From what I could see, there appeared to be a path. 

I pointed it out and Raven said "it does look like some sort of path." He took out the map and nodded. "Looks like if we follow this path and don't get lost, we'll be out of here by tomorrow" 

"Just watch us get lost" I muttered as we started walking. Bo was in between Raven and me. Murkrow perched on Raven's left shoulder and Beowulf walked on my right. 

Twenty minutes later, we were lost. Here's the situation. I was glaring at Raven who was avoiding looking at me by pretending to study the map. Murkrow was looking apologetic. Bo was sitting against me with a worried look and Beowulf was lying on his side trying to look bored.

"What happened to the path!?" I asked Raven angrily. 

"Ummmm, it was here a minute ago…" he said, still not looking at me. 

"Great!" I muttered. 

"We can't be that lost" Raven said. That wasn't very reassuring. 

"We weren't supposed to get lost." I snapped. Beowulf lifted his head and cocked an ear. Bo also turned her head along with Murkrow. 

"What is it?" I asked turning away from Raven to face Beowulf. Murkrow flew off Raven's shoulder and started to head toward some trees. Beowulf followed her. 

"wait a sec!" I called. Splitting up was not a good idea. Bo and I ran in the direction Murkrow and Beowulf were going, Raven bringing up the rear. Murkrow was perched on a tree branch watching something that was being blocked by bushes. Beowulf had his head poked in them. 

"Do you hear that?" Raven asked me. 

"It sounds like singing, but it's a little off key" I replied. 

We parted the bushes a little and to my surprise, we saw a group of Totodiles! There was a small pond in a slight clearing in the trees. In the middle of the pond was a rock that two Totodiles were dancing on. The one that was slightly in front of the other had front teeth that came down on his lower lip and looked like fangs. The other was dancing a little behind him. In the pond were about five other Totodiles. They were swimming around the rock, diving under, then jumping up. On the shore were about four more all doing a slightly different dance. 

Each totodile was singing "Toto toto DIIILE, Toto toto DIILE!" in a slightly off key voice. I giggle slightly. The totodiles looked so happy. The Totodile with the fangs looked up in our direction. 

"he sees us!" Raven whispered. The totodile jumped off his rock swam to shore then came up to our bush. The other Totodiles stopped dancing and singing and looked at us. 

"Umm Hi" I said hesitantly, waving a little. The fanged Totodile cocked his head at us then grinned. Showing all his teeth. 

"Totodile!" he said happily and grabbed my hand. Beowulf started to growl but stopped when he led me to a grassy spot.  He beckoned to Raven and the rest then bowed. 

"To dile ot to ile dile!" he said and pointed to his fangs then to himself. I caught on. 

" We are very pleased to meet you Fang" I said. 

"I'm Robin, this is Raven, Murkrow, and Beowulf." Fang danced around us then turned to the rest of the Totodiles. 

"TOTODILE!" he shouted. 

"TOTODILE!" the rest replied and they started to dance again. Then Fang winked at us, went back to his rock and they all started to dance and sing, but now they were showing off. They started doing flips and turns that I had to laugh and clap at. 

I took out my Pokedex and it said "Totodile the energetic pokemon. The only thing they love more than dancing is to have an audience to watch them."  

The dancing and singing lasted for about an hour. When they had finished, the totodiles bowed to us then went to go do random other activities. Fang came over to us, with the Totodile that had danced behind him, tagging along. 

"Toto dile dil to" he said to Beowulf. Beowulf turned to me and gestured to the other totodile, then flicked a piece of dirt. 

"His name is Flick?" I asked and the other Totodile smiled and nodded. 

"They look like brothers" Raven observed. 

"Dile!" Fang and Flick exclaimed happily. 

"I guess they are" I said laughing. 

Suddenly Murkrow screeched and the other totodiles roared in surprise as a giant steel net fell from the treetops onto them. I looked up and saw what looked like a metal Fearow flying around in the treetops. Bo whimpered and crept behind me. Fang and Flick rushed over to the net, only to have the metal Fearow drop a smaller one on them!  

I spun around when I heard laughing behind me. There were the two boys who had hurt Bo. 

"What do you think your doing?!?" I shouted at them. One of the boys had a bandage from when Beowulf had bitten him. 

He smirked and said "we're going to take all these totodiles and sell them to the highest bidder." The other boy had a remote in his hand. He pushed a button and the metal Fearow swooped down and picked up the nets with the totodiles in them. 

"No you won't!" Raven shouted and Murkrow flew up and started to attack the metal fearow. 

"You too Falcon!" I cried and released her to go and attack it too. 

"Stop that!" the boy with the bandage said and threw out a pokeball. Out came a Hitmonchan. The other boy released a Hitmonlee. "Go Bayleef!" Raven shouted. 

"Bay!" 

"Bo go!" I yelled. 

Bo thundershocked the Hitmonchan and Bayleef razor leafed the Hitmonlee. Neither of the fighting pokemon were well trained though and they both fainted. Suddenly we heard a cracking sound. Murkrow and Falcon had gotten the Metal Fearow to release  the net with all the totodiles in it by attacking that foot. Now the totodiles were falling out! 

"NO!" the boys cried and one started to make a grab for the remote. Beowulf grabbed it and crunched it in his jaws before the boy could get it. 

"Bayleef vine whip!" Raven yelled in desperation as the totodiles fell. Bayleef let loose four vines and caught four of the Totodiles. Two more were caught by Murkrow and Falcon. The other three Raven caught 

"We still have two of the totodiles!" The boy with the bandage sneered. 

"Not for long!" I shouted. 

"Beowulf Ember!" Beowulf shot out flames that melted the other foot. Now Fang and Flick were falling! Beowulf and I both jumped up and I caught Fang while Flick landed on Beowulf's back. I fell to the floor, still clutching Fang and Beowulf landed with Flick clutching him. The boys had run and the Fearow had crashed some where in the forest.    
 

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked down at Fang who was hugging me. 

"Your welcome" I told him, "you should go check on your friends" 

He sprang up and, with Flick, he went over to the group of totodiles. Bo and Beowulf nuzzled me and Falcon perched on my shoulder, looking worn out. I didn't even bother to get up. Raven, Murkrow, and Bayleef came over.

 Raven sat down next to me and asked "are you okay?" 

I smiled at him. "I'm fine. I just can't believe those same boys were trying to take all these totodiles." 

"Same boys?" Raven asked confused. 

"those were the ones that were with Bo" I explained. 

"when we get out of this forest, we will have to tell the police." Raven pointed out. 

I groaned and said "if we get out of this forest! We're still lost!" 

Raven also groaned and we both flopped down on our backs. A blue snout stuck itself in my face and I sat up. The totodiles had surrounded us. As one they started to dance around us and sing "toto diile, toto diile" I smiled and Fang came up to me. He pointed to my pokeballs them pointed to himself. 

"You want me to capture you?" I asked him in amazement. 

"Dile!" he said happily and did a peace symbol.

 "are you sure?" I said hesitantly. He jumped in my lap and hugged me, and I took that as a yes. 

"alright then!" I said and I captured him. The other totodiles and Flick exclaimed 

"DILE!" happily as I let out Fang again. Then they all started to dance again. To my surprise and amusement Beowulf, Bo, Falcon, Murkrow, and Bayleef joined them. 

Raven grabbed my hand, "come on!" he said and we started to dance too.

A while later we were at the exit of the forest. Flick had been kind enough to show us a short cut out of the forest. I was feeling good. I now had four pokemon, three of them in their pokeballs, and we were out of that forest! The first stop in Azalea town was the police station where we told Officer Jenny about every thing that happened in the forest. She promised that she would do her best to find and arrest those boys. Then we went to the Pokemon Center where we let our pokemon get rejuvenated. Raven and I sat on a couch at the pokemon center and discussed what to do next, while we waited for our pokemon.

Phew! I'm exhausted. It's almost 11 :30 and I haven't even eaten yet! I'm off to refuel. See ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Alrighty then. First things first. I'd like to thank watermaster for reviewing my story. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It has plot development in it. *nods*

Disclaimer- see previous chapters

_Chapter 13_

We had just finished lunch and were going to the gym when my pokegear started to ring. 

"Hello?" I said into the phone part, 

"Robin?" 

"Hey Professor! How's Ariados doing?" 

"Well, he went a little crazy when I got him. I've been studying him though and it looks like some sort of mental illness. I should be able to cure him with enough time though." 

"That's great!" I said. I was really happy that Ariados would get better. 

"That's not why I called, Robin" Professor continued, "Where are you now?" 

"We're at Azalea town." 

"Great! Could you do me a favor? There is a man named Kurt who lives there. He makes special pokeballs. He said that he has found two new balls and he wants a trainer to have them. Could you go and see him?" 

"Sure Professor!" 

"Thanks, I would ask Matt too but he's farther away and you're already in the town so…" 

"Don't worry Professor we'll see him now." 

"Good, bye Robin" 

"Bye Professor!" 

I finished and hung up. Then I turned to Raven, Murkrow (who was on his shoulder), and Beowulf who were looking at me in curiosity. 

"That was Professor Redwood" I told them. "He wants me to meet this guy, Kurt, and get these special pokeballs from him." 

"I've heard of Kurt" Raven said eagerly, "He's a world famous pokeball maker. He specializes in making pokeballs that are unique in some way." 

"You don't mind doing this little errand before we go to the gym do you Beowulf?" I asked looking down at him. 

"Houn" he barked, shaking his head. 

"Now we have only one problem." I said to the group. 

"What's that?" Raven asked cocking his head to one side. 

"I have absolutely, positively, no clue where Kurt lives." I told them. Beowulf, Murkrow, and Raven all stared at me, then they sighed in unison and started to walk off. 

"What?" I asked them as I followed. "What??"

"So how are we going to find him?" I asked as we walked around aimlessly. 

"Well we coul-" 

"Excuse me" A girl that looked about 12 interrupted Raven. "Are you Robin?" she asked, pointing at me. 

"Yes, who are you?" I replied, confused. 

"I'm Mazie," she said with a slightly bored tone, "I'm supposed to take you to see Grandpa Kurt." 

As we followed Mazie, I asked, "How did you know I was Robin?" 

She shrugged and replied, "Grandpa said look for a girl with a houndour." 

"Oh, his name is Beowulf" I replied and he brought up his paw to shake her hand. 

"That's so cute!" She squealed excitedly as she shook his paw. Beowulf and I glanced at each other. Cute? Raven chuckled behind his hand Murkrow just rolled her eyes.  

Mazie stopped at a house with a giant tree in the backyard. We could see the top of the tree "peering" over the roof of the house. Mazie opened the door and yelled "GRANDPA!" 

"Back here" a voice call from the back of the house. We followed Mazie through the house and into a room in the back. Inside was a weird machine and there were tools all over the place. On one shelf were many different colored pokeballs. On the shelf below it were two pokeballs that were black on the top and red on the bottom. Also in the room was a short older man. He had short white hair and was fusing with the weird machine. 

"I'll be with you in a moment" he said, without looking up. 

"Grandpa is making a Lure ball" Mazie told us, "he's almost done though."

Kurt put on some heavy gloves and some tongs and reached into the machine. He pulled out a red hot pokeball, which he dunked into a bucket of water. It sizzled and steamed for a minute them he pulled the pokeball out and set it on the top shelf. He took off the gloves and set down the tongs, then asked, "Who are all of you?" 

Mazie answered, "This is Robin, the girl who you are supposed to give the pokeballs to. The Houndour is her pokemon," she waved her hand toward Raven, "and the guy, Raven, is her friend." 

I smiled and said, "Hello, Professor Redwood said you wanted me to have some sort of pokeballs?" 

"Yes, yes," Kurt grumbled as he took off his gloves. He pointed to the two black and red pokeballs. Beowulf made a surprised sound that everyone else except me didn't hear. I looked down at Beowulf suspiciously as Kurt continued to talk. 

"I found these pokeballs in one of my explorations in the slowpoke cave. I had gone pretty deep and I saw something glittering, it turned out to be those pokeballs. They looked a lot like another pokeball I had come across called the G.S. ball, which looked exactly like these except it was gold and white with the words G.S. on them. None of these balls can I, for the life of me, get opened. Another trainer has the G.S. ball and is trying to find a way to open it. Could you-" 

"BEOWULF!" I shouted interrupting Kurt. Beowulf had snuck away while Kurt was talking and had put his front legs on the bottom shelf to see the balls better. The shelf couldn't take his weight however and, with a loud CRACK, it snapped in two. Beowulf fell and landed sprawled on his stomach with the two pokeballs landing on his back. I rushed over to Beowulf as Raven started to apologize. 

"I'm really sorry Kurt!" He said while Murkrow fluttered over to Beowulf, "I don't know why he did that." 

Kurt just shrugged, "I needed to get that shelf fixed anyway." He said. As I knelt besides Beowulf, he got up and started to sniff at the two pokeballs. Murkrow fluttered down and Beowulf and Murkrow started to talk to each other in low excited voices. I picked up one of the balls, engraved on the top half of the ball were the letters G.F, on the bottom half was a C. On the other ball were letters G.F. on the top and a D on the bottom. Beowulf turned to stare intently at the pokeballs then started to bark rapidly 

"Houndour houn dour our dor. Houn our dor dour oun houn! Dour dor dour hound dour dor." He was gesturing wildly to the pokeballs, then to himself and Murkrow. Then he pointed to me. 

I looked at Beowulf apologetically and said, "I'm sorry Beowulf, I don't know what you're saying." Beowulf looked at me in frustration, then sighed and shook his head. Murkrow was having equal trouble communicating with Raven. I looked up at Kurt who was looking at our pokemon strangely. 

"Anyway" he continued, "I wanted you to keep them and see if you can find anyway to open them." 

"I will Kurt" I said getting up and clipping the pokeballs to my belt. He thanked us and Mazie showed us the way out.

Beowulf was slightly angry with me. He was muttering to himself as we walked to the gym. 

"Beowulf," I said to him, "I really am sorry that I don't get what you're talking about. It looked like it was really important too, but cheer up! We have a badge to win!" 

Beowulf looked up at me and favored me with a slight smile. 

"I can't help but wonder what Beowulf and Murkrow were trying to tell us about those balls though." Raven said thoughtfully. 

"Maybe we'll find out someday" I said. 

"Krow" Murkrow sighed agreeing with me.

Don't forget to review. See ya next time! *waves*


	14. Chapter 14

Sigh. Only two people reviewed my last chapter…. Thank you so much SuliMike23 and xiamysticmoon, for reading and reviewing chap 13. I hope this chapter is more interesting then the last one was! It's a gym battle, so I hope ya'll like it. 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_Chapter 14_

"What's the gym trainer here like?" I asked as we walked to the gym. 

"His name is Bugsy and he uses bug pokemon." Raven replied. 

I grinned. "This should be easy then" I looked down at Beowulf, "Bug pokemon are weak against fire and flying." 

"That means Falcon and Beowulf are your best bet." Raven said thoughtfully. 

"Is that the gym?" I asked stopping suddenly. 

Trees, bushes, and other random plants surrounded the gym. When we went inside it was like a jungle. Vines drooped down from trees, flowers grew from bushes, and the ground was covered in dirt. Beowulf whirled as a Caterpie swung by on a vine and Murkrow crowed in surprise as a Beedrill suddenly appeared and flew right in front of us with out a glance. 

"Where the heck is the Gym leader?" I asked crossly as I suspiciously watched a Yanma crawl up a tree, right by my face. 

"Right here" came a voice. 

We turned to see a boy about my age standing behind us. He had a Weedle in his arms. 

"Are you here to challenge me?" he asked eyeing Beowulf who was glaring at him. He didn't like being snuck upon. 

"I am" I said stepping forward a little. 

"I'm just here to watch." Raven said with a grin. 

"Follow me then" Bugsy said as he put the Weedle back on a tree. He led us to a clearing in his little jungle. Raven and Murkrow stayed to the side as Bugsy went to one side of the arena and Beowulf and I went to the other. 

"This will be a three on three battle, no time limit." He said as he reached behind himself for a pokeball attached to his belt. 

"GO Pinsir!" he shouted throwing a pokeball. 

"Pinsir!" Pinsir shouted snapping his horns together. 

"Go Falcon!" 

"Piggaa!" Falcon cawed as she came out of her pokeball. 

"A Pidgey" Bugsy said amused. "A good choice, but she'll be way too weak to win against my Pinsir." Beowulf growled and Falcon glared at him. 

"She's stronger then you think" I told him.   

"Let the Battle begin!"

"Pinsir, Focus Energy!" 

"Falcon, Gust attack!" 

"Piga ga ga ga ga!" Falcon flew up and started to flap her wings rapidly and a swirl of dust, dirt, and pebbles flew up and hit Pinsir as he got pumped. 

"Pinsir try a slash attack!" 

"Falcon, Quick-Attack!" Pinsir swiped at Falcon, but she had already disappeared and then reappeared, smacking into Pinsir and knocking him back. 

"Now Peck!" I yelled. Falcon started to madly peck at his eyes as Pinsir screamed in pain. 

"Pinsir, Seismic Toss!" Bugsy yelled. Pinsir grabbed Falcon and threw her with all his strength to the ground. 

"Falcon!" I shouted worried. She shook her head and flew back into the air. 

"Great job!" I told her, "Now use sand-attack!" 

"Ga!" she agreed and started to stir up dust and fling it into Pinsir's eyes.

 "Now do another Quick attack!" I yelled. 

"Vice-grip!" Bugsy told his pokemon. Falcon dived down to attack Pinsir when suddenly Pinsir whipped around and caught her in his horns! Falcon screeched in pain as Pinsir tightened his grip. 

Bugsy grinned at me "You better recall her" he told me, "There's no way a Pidgy could break free." I glared at him, for I knew he was right. Dimly I heard Raven and Murkrow shouting encouragement, but I wasn't paying attention to them. Falcon turned her head and looked into my eyes. 

"You can do this Falcon" I shouted to her, "I knew you can. You CAN break FREE!" 

She screeched "PIGAAAAA!" and suddenly she was glowing white. 

"It can't be" Bugsy whispered. 

"SHE'S EVOLVING!" Raven shouted. She grew bigger and her wings stretched out. 

"Pigeotoo!" Falcon cawed as she broke free from Pinsir's Vice-grip. 

"Houuuu!" Beowulf howled happily. 

"Pigeotto.." I whispered breathless. My Falcon had just evolved! "WING-ATTACK!" I shouted and Falcon dived down, knocking Pinsir back with her wings. Pinsir didn't get back up. He had fainted. 

Falcon flew down to me and alighted onto my shoulder and arm. I scratched her head as she crooned. 

"Wow…" I whispered, so happy that Falcon had evolved. "I'm sticking with Falcon all the way!" I shouted, pumping my other arm, determined to win. 

"PIIIIGAAAAA!" Falcon screeched in agreement. Bugsy looked at me thoughtfully a moment then took out another pokeball. 

"Go Venomoth!" He shouted throwing the pokeball. 

"Venomoth!" the bug said. 

"Pigeotooo" Falcon cried in challenge.

"Venomoth, TACKLE ATTACK!" 

"Falcon, use your Tackle too!" 

"ga, ga ga" 

"moth moth moth" the pokemon grunted as they repeatedly hit each other. 

"This isn't getting us any where" I muttered, "Falcon, use peck!" Falcon dove and grabbed Venomoth in her talons, then started pecking repeatedly. 

"Venomoth, use Psychic!" 

"VenooooMOTH!" Venomoth cried sending out a Psychic wave. 

"Pigaaa" Falcon cried as she was thrown back. She hit the ground hard. 

"Falcon, try to get back up!" I yelled. Falcon stood up, shaking her head to clear it. Then flew back into the sky. 

"Great job!" I yelled, "now use quick attack!" 

"Use Psybeam!" Bugsy yelled to his pokemon. Venomoth shot out a psybeam at Falcon who disappeared and reappeared, hitting Venomoth behind it, between the wings. Venomoth turned and tried again, but Falcon was quicker and dodged the beam, hitting Venomoth once more. 

"grrr, Venomoth, disable!" Bugsy shouted angry. 

"Fly!" I yelled. Falcon shot up into the trees. 

"Veno?" Venomoth asked, confused. She looked around trying to see where Falcon was. 

"Now!" I shouted and Falcon dove down and hit Venomoth in the stomach, driving it down into the ground. 

"Venomoth Poison Powder!" Bugsy yelled, desperate. 

"Falcon get out of range!" I cried, but Falcon couldn't pull up fast enough and was hit with the poison. 

"Pigoooooto" Falcon cried shaking.

 "Falcon, try one last wing-attack!" I shouted. Before Venomoth could regain it's senses, Falcon slammed into it, swiping it with it's wing. 

"VEEEEENOOOOOOOOOomoth" Venomoth cried, as it fell to the ground fainted. Just as Venomoth fainted and the victory went to me, Falcon fell from the sky. 

"FALCON!" I yelled and ran over, catching her in my arms. 

"gooo" she said looking up at me. 

I smiled and told her, "you did so well! I'm very proud of you." I bent down and kissed her beak. I knew the poison was making her weaker. 

"You go ahead and rest now." 

Before I could recall her though, Raven yelled "Let's here it for Falcon" 

"Yip Yip!" Beowulf barked, "KROOOOW" Murkrow cheered. "Yip, Yip" "KROOOOOW" 

Falcon chuckled then closed her eyes. I recalled her and Bugsy looked at us with new respect in his eyes. 

"You really care about each other don't you?" he asked us smiling a little. 

I nodded and rested my hand on Beowulf's head, "We're more then teammates, we're more then friends, we're a family" I told him. 

"and that's how it should be." He said nodding. He tossed a pokeball up in his hand and said, "I choose you…..SCIZZOR!" 

"SciiiiiZOR!" Scizzor shouted striking a battle pose. 

"Beowulf, it's YOUR turn!" I said. Beowulf ran up and crouched down "HoooOOOun _dour!" he growled. _

"Scizzor, quick-attack!" "Beowulf, Smog!" we shouted to our pokemon. Scizzor, one of the fastest pokemon in the world, shot toward Beowulf before he even had time to acknowledge my command. Beowulf was rammed to the side, but he landed on his feet. Without missing a beat he let lose his smog attack, which filled the arena. 

"Zor?" Scizzor asked looking around, he couldn't see anything. 

"Beowulf, crawl below the smoke and use bite!" I shouted out, knowing he could hear me. 

"Scizzor, watch out!" Bugsy yelled. I heard claws scuffling on the ground then Beowulf knocked Scizzor out of the smoke, his teeth were clinging to the bug's arm. 

"Use Sword's Dance and shake him off!" Bugsy yelled and Scizzor started to spin rapidly. Beowulf flew off him and only a quick twist saved him from slamming into a tree. The Sword's Dance also blew away the smog.  

"Try a Slash attack!" Bugsy told his Bug, 

"Ember!" I shouted to Beowulf. As Scizzor came in close for the hit, Beowulf breathed out the Ember dead on his face and arms. 

"Sizz oror!" Scizzor shouted jumping back. 

"Ha!" Raven said from the side, "Scizzor is bug AND steel, making him doubly weak against fire!" 

Bugsy glared at him and shouted, "Come on Scizzor! Use Pursuit!" 

"Beowulf dodge it!" 

Scizzor came after Beowulf and started to follow him as my pokemon dodged him left and right, leading into a tiring chase. 

"Beowulf, leap in there and bite him!" I called out. 

"Houn!" Beowulf barked and lunged in at a pause in Scizzor's attack.  Scizzor jumped back then shot forward as Beowulf crouched down growling then bringing his head in close, snapping at Scizzor. Both got in some lucky hits. 

"Now try Double Team!" Bugsy shouted. 

"Scizz zor zor zor!" There were now three Szizzors side by side, and they all headed straight for Beowulf! 

"Beowulf, don't back down! Use ember on all if them!" I shouted.

"DOUR!" Beowulf agreed then shot out three embers at the approaching Scizzor. Two disappeared and the third screamed in pain as he was engulfed in fire. 

Raven chuckled. "Scizzor leaves itself vulnerable when it uses double team" he said to Murkrow who crooned in reply. 

"Turn up the heat!" I told Beowulf and he used another Ember attack on Scizzor. Scizzor stumbled out of the flames and Beowulf tackled it to the ground. 

"NOO!" Bugsy shouted in despair. Scizzor had fainted. I jumped up into the air and whooped aloud in joy. Beowulf looked very pleased with himself. Bugsy sighed as he recalled his last pokemon then smiled. 

"She reminds me of a trainer I once knew back when Scizzor was Scyther…" Bugsy muttered to himself. He went over to me, Raven, and the pokemon and handed me two things. 

"Here's the Hive badge. You won it honestly. Also here's your money" he handed me the badge and an envelope with three hundred dollars in it. "You have some skills as a trainer. I hope I'll see you again soon." I smiled and thanked him, then we walked out of his gym.

"You guys were fantastic" Raven said as we walked to the pokemon center. "It's not surprising that Falcon evolved, you're a great trainer." I blushed a little at the complement. 

"houun dor dour" Beowulf said smugly. It sounded a lot like "of course" to me. Murkrow cackled and swooped low over our heads and into the pokemon center as Raven opened the door.  

"Hello Robin and Raven" Nurse Joy said looking up to see who had just came in. She looked at Beowulf who was sitting by the counter with a content smile and a smug attitude. 

"I take it you had good luck with the gym leader?" she asked as she took my pokeballs. I grinned and showed her the badge. 

"Congratulations Robin!" she said then went into the back room with my pokeballs and Beowulf. 

"Let's sit down and decide were we should go next" Raven said. We sat down on the couches with Murkrow on Raven's shoulder. 

"First I want to call Matt" I said. He nodded and took out his map. 

Ring, Ring. 

"Hello?" A voice asked. 

"Hey Matt!" I said into the phone. 

"Hi Rob, what's up?" 

"I just won my second badge! The hive badge!" 

"That's great!" he said, "Were almost to Ecruteak City, to win my second badge."

 "cool. Something else has happened. Falcon evolved!" 

"Who?" Matt asked. 

"My Pidgy, she evolved into a Pidgeoto!" 

"Wow, that's really cool" he said. "Your never believe what I caught." 

"What?" I asked.

 "A GASTLY!"  

"Whao!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe you actually did! I know how much you like them." 

There was a muffled voice then Matt said, "I need to go now. I'll call you when I've won my badge!" 

"alright, say hi to Michelle for me!" I said, then we hung up. I looked over at Raven who had the map spread across the table. He was trailing one route with his finger. Murkrow had gotten off his shoulder and was now on the table, looking down on the map and following Raven's finger with her eyes. 

"How's your brother?" Raven asked looking up at me. 

"He's doing good. Caught a Gastly" I replied. Then I asked, "Have you found a route for us to take?" 

He nodded. "I think so" before he could elaborate more, Nurse Joy came out with my pokeballs. Beowulf trotted up to me a peered at the map. 

I hooked on my pokeballs to my belt and said, "Raven's found a route for us" Beowulf put his front paws on the table and looked down to where Raven was pointing. 

"If we go through Onix Cave, we can cut across three of these routes." His finger went over the trail. 

"Then we just stick to Route 14 and go across this river. We will end up in Mahogany Town."

 I nodded, "sounds like a plan"  Then I yawned and glanced out the window. The sun was just beginning to set. 

"But first, I think we should get some dinner, then some sleep" Beowulf jumped down from the table and barked his agreement. Raven stood and rolled up the map. "Let's go!" 

Please review! They make my day and keep me going. Expect the next chapter next weekend. See ya soon!


	15. Chapter 15

First order of business: Thank you Metal Dragon1 for reviewing my story! *winks* keep reading it; I think you'll be happy soon. Also thank you Shadow67 for also reading my story and leaving a review!

Now, before I'm bombarded with reviews, I know that the Eevee sisters' names are not the ones I have in this fic. I also know that there are 5, not 6. However, that didn't work with the fact, and I couldn't find all their names anyway, so I changed a few things. I hope nobody is offended or angry that I did. *smiles* if you over look that fact, I think everyone is gonna really like this chapter. Or at least, I hope you do. A lot happens.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_Chapter 15_

_Matt's Journey_

Matt, Eevee, Michelle, and Larvitar just arrived at Ecruteak city. 

"Do you know anything about the gym leader here?" Michelle asked as they walked into the city. 

Matt smiled. "I know his name is Morty and he trains ghost pokemon" Matt replied. Suddenly, Eevee's ears perked up and he looked over at one of the buildings. 

"What's wrong Eevee?" Matt asked looking down at him. 

"Look" Michelle said pointing to a girl that looked about 15, standing outside the building. She had brown hair tied into two pony tails on either side of her head, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a lavender t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Come all Pokemon Trainers!" the girl shouted, "For one day only, the Kimono Sisters, are accepting challengers! Challenge them to a team battle, and win Element Stones if you defeat us!" Matt and Michelle looked at each other. 

"This might be interesting to do" Matt commented. Michelle looked thoughtful. 

"I would like to try" Michelle commented, "Larvitar and I could use a warm up, right Larvitar?" she asked him grinning. 

"Vitar" Larvitar replied, nodding. 

"What do ya say Eevee?" Matt asked. 

"Ve!" Eevee said excitedly. 

"Just one thing though" Matt said as they walked over. He turned to Michelle, "What's a team battle?" 

Michelle rolled her eyes and said "You shouldn't agree to do something until you know what it is! A team battle is when two trainers, each using one pokemon, battle together against two other trainers" 

"Sounds like fun!" Matt said thoughtfully, "So it would be us, against them?" 

"That's right" Michelle answered as they walked up to the building.

They walked up to the girl and Matt said, "We accept the challenge" 

The girl clapped her hands in excitement, "Really!? That's great! I'm Eve, one of the 6 Kimono Sisters" 

"I'm Matt" Matt replied. He gestured to Michelle, "This is Michelle" 

"Hi" Michelle said giving a little wave. 

"You two are going to battle together?" Eve asked eagerly. 

"That's right!" Michelle answered, nodding. 

"Eevee" "Larvitar" the pokemon said to get their trainers attention. 

"Oh! This is Larvitar" Michelle said picking him up.

"Wow, he looks really strong" Eve said. Larvitar grinned smugly. 

"This is Eevee" Matt said as Eevee jumped onto Matt's shoulder. 

"Oh what a cutie!" Eve exclaimed petting Eevee. Eevee purred happily. 

"Come and meet my sisters now" Eve said, leading them inside the building. 

The inside of the building looked like a dinner theater. There was a stage, then a bunch of tables and chairs. In the back was a bar like place. 

"this is where we perform." Eve told them. "our other ceremonies take place out back" On the stage where five ladies that looked between the ages of 18 and 22. Each had on a different color dress.

 "Are these the next challengers Eve?" the oldest one asked. She had on a black and purple dress robe thing on. 

"yes Amber. This is Matt," she pointed to Matt, "and Michelle" she nodded to Michelle. 

"Guys" Eve said to Matt and Michelle, "these are my sisters, Amber" The lady they were talking to bowed 

"Electra," the second oldest lady with a yellow and gold dress-robe bowed to them, 

"Aurora," the girl that looked to be about 20 and in a light and dark blue dress smiled at them, 

"Flicker," the red and orange robed lady grinned,

"and Esper" she said pointing to an 18year-old girl with a white and silver dress-robe. She winked at them.

"Let's go out back to battle" Eve suggested, "there is more room there" 

Outside there was a field with some trees and a small pond. 

"This is nice." Michelle said, admiring the view. 

"Vi tar" Larvitar agreed. 

Amber stepped forward and said, "You both will face two of us in three team battles. For each battle, you each can only use one pokemon." 

"IF you win any of the battles" Electra continued, "You will get element stones of the appropriate element. Understand?" Matt and Michelle nodded to show they understood.  Aurora and Flicker stepped up. 

"We'll be the first challengers" Aurora said smiling kindly. 

"If you beat us, you move on, if you don't…." Flicker trailed off and grinned wickedly. 

"GO FLAREON!" Flicker called. "Flareon!" the Fire eevee shouted. 

"Vaporeon go!" Aurora exclaimed. "Vaporeon!" the mermaid pokemon purred. 

Matt looked at Michelle, "What do you think?" he asked her. 

Michelle considered, while fingering a pokeball, "How about we use fire and water too?" she asked him with a grin. 

Matt grinned back, "Alright, on one condition" 

"What?" Michelle asked as she took out her pokeball. 

"I get water" he said 

"Alright, sure" Michelle replied. Then her eyes widened and realization struck. "Wait! The only water pokemon you have is-" 

"Magikarp go!" Matt yelled. 

"Karp karp karp!" 

Michelle turned to Matt angrily, "_What are you THINKING??"  _Matt opened his mouth to say something but hesitated at Michelle expression. She had little flames in her blue eyes, and if looks could kill….. Luckily, Aurora saved him, 

"If you do not take out a pokemon Michelle, you forfeit the match" she said softly. Michelle glared at her, then sighed. 

"Go! Charmander!" she yelled sending out the little fire lizard. 

"Char char!" Charmander said happily. Eve stepped out to referee the battle. 

"This will be a team battle" Eve declared, "If one of the team cannot battle, then that team loses" She brought down her hand, "begin!"

"Vaporeon" 

"Flareon" 

"TACKLE ATTACK!" Aurora and Flicker yelled at the same time. The Vaporeon slammed into Magikarp and Flareon hit Charmander hard. 

"Charmander! Use Scratch!" Michelle shouted. 

"Char char!" Charmander exclaimed and started to try and scratch Flareon. 

"Magikarp, tackle!" Matt yelled. 

"Karp!" Magikarp agreed and swam toward Vaporeon. 

Vaporeon easily dodged Magikarp and swatted him with her tail. Flareon was running in circles around poor Charmander. Flareon would dart in, tackle Charmander, and then jump away when the lizard tried to scratch him. Vaporeon was leading Magikarp in a watery chase, disappearing then ending up behind the fish to bite it. Charmander and Magikarp were getting beaten. Badly. Michelle yelled when Charmander went down and Matt shouted when Magikarp floated in the top in defeat. 

"Come on Charmander! You can do it! PLEASE try to get up!" Michelle called to Charmander. Charmander lifted his head to look at the trainer that he would do anything for. 

"Magikarp! Come on buddy, you're tougher than this! You can keep going!" Matt yelled to Magikarp. Magikarp opened his eyes to look at the trainer who had been so kind to him over the past days. Magikarp thought about how no other trainer would catch him because of how weak they thought he was. But Matt had caught him. Matt believed in him like no one else would…. Charmander looked at his trainer and thought about all the battles he had won for her. She was so kind to him. He loved her with all his heart. He wanted to win this for her. Needed to win this for her. Charmander and Magikarp looked at each other. Then they both started to glow white.

Eve stepped forward. She was about to declare the match over when a gasp from Matt and Michelle made her look at the pokemon. They were glowing white! 

"They're….they're…" Michelle whispered her hand to her mouth. 

"They're EVOLVING!" Matt shouted happily. 

"RRRRAAAAAA" Gyarados roared stretching to his full length. 

"CHAAAARR!" Charmeleon roared in answer, sending a breath of flame into the air. Gyarados and Chameleon both struck a battle pose back to back. Vaporeon and Flareon backed up a step with sweatdrops as Gyarados and Chameleon grinned evilly at them.  Matt and Michelle looked at each other in awe, then Michelle grinned a grin very much like Chameleon's. 

"Shall we show these people how's it's done?" Michelle asked Matt. Mat nodded smiling. 

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" 

"Chameleon, Flame Thrower!"  The teens yelled. Chameleon and Gyarados powered up and fired their attacks at Vaporeon and Flareon. The Eons were caught of guard, and couldn't avoid the on coming attacks. 

"Vaporeon, come on!" Aurora told her pokemon, "use Water Gun on Charmeleon!" Vaporeon powered up and spewed out a water gun toward Charmeleon. 

"Gyarados! Block it!" Matt shouted to his new evolved pokemon. Gyarados swung his tail up, the water splashing off it harmlessly. 

"Now use Slash attack Charmelon!" 

"Flareon, use Fire Spin!" Flareon shot a circle of Flame around Gyarados and Charmeleon. Charmeleon charged through and started to slash and scratch the surprised Flareon. 

"Gyarados, use Thrash" Matt yelled to his pokemon, hoping to end the battle. Gyarados roared and charged both Eons. Charmeleon leaped out of the way as Gyarados whipped back and forth, slamming into Flareon and Vaporeon in reckless fury. It was just too much for them and they fainted.  

"You did very well" Flicker said to them. 

Aurora nodded in agreement, "Your pokemon evolved because they loved you. You show great kindness to your pokemon." Matt smiled as reached up to pat Gyarados. Gyarados leaned down into his hand. 

"Thanks" he replied. Chameleon jumped into Michelle's arms as she knelt down for him.  Eve ran up to them, handing Matt a Water and Fire Stone. 

"As promised, here are the stones" Eve said. Matt tossed the stones to Michelle, who put the stones into her backpack. 

"Now who do we battle?" Michelle asked after Matt and Michelle recalled their pokemon.

"Vi tar?" Larvitar echoed. 

Esper and Eve grinned, "Now it's our turn!" They said. Eevee jumped onto Matt's shoulder as he fingered his pokaballs. 

"Espeon go!" Esper shouted, 

"Eevee, I choose you!" an Eevee jumped out of Eve's pokeball.

"GO Gastly!" Matt called out as he threw his pokemon. 

"I choose you, Natu!" Michelle yelled. 

"Gaaaaaastly!" 

"Tuu!" 

_He knew what was happing, but he didn't know how to stop it. How ironic, that the very ones who the humans turned to for hope, would be the ones that would destroy them. As he flew from his haven, he looked back. They were following him, the only one left. The only one that she couldn't capture. If only he knew were the other ones were. The Dark Ones. However, even he didn't know if the Dark Ones could help, for he didn't know the whole story.  The only thing he knew for certain, was that if he didn't stop them, the one that accepted him would be gone, and the world would be at war. From far away, a bird screeched, and a dog howled in answer.   _

{Robin shook with a start as if something had stung her head. Putting her hand to her forehead, she looked down at the red and black pokeballs hanging in her belt.}

"Yes we did it!" Matt shouted as he high-fived  Michelle. 

"Gaaastly! "tuuu!" their pokemon celebrated. Eve and Esper recalled their pokemon. 

"That was well done" Esper said with a lopsided smile. 

Eve winked as she gave Michelle a Sun and Ever Stone, "but now you gota fight our strongest sisters" Matt and Michelle recalled Gastly and Natu as Amber and Electra stepped forward and bowed. Matt and Michelle hastily bowed in return. 

"Umbreon" 

"Jolteon" 

"GO!" the sisters shouted. 

"Um!" "Jolt!" their pokemon went into a battle stance. Michelle chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. 

"These pokemon are at a really high level" she told Matt, turning to him. 

Matt smiled at her. " then I guess we need to use OUR strongest Pokemon, ready Eevee?" Eevee jumped off his shoulder to land lightly besides Larvitar. 

"Ve!" he said excitedly.

 "Larvitar? Wanna battle?" Michelle asked her pokemon. Larvitar nodded and pumped his fist. 

"Tar!" 

"Alright!" Matt shouted. "Let's battle!" 

"Use double tackle!" the sisters shouted at their pokemon. Umbreon and Jolteon rushed at Eevee and Larvitar. 

"Larvitar brace yourself!" Michelle yelled and Larvitar bent its knees a little. 

"Eevee use agility!" Eevee took off around the field. 

"Use pursuit Umbreon!" Amber told her dark pokemon. 

"Tackle Larvitar" Electra told her pokemon.  Umbreon chased down Eevee, and slowly caught up. Jolteon ran full force at Larvitar. 

"Now!" Michelle shouted. Just as Jolteon leaped to hit Larvitar, the little pokemon grabbed Jolteon's spines and fell onto his back, helping the surprised thunder dog over himself, then throwing Jolteon as Larvitar rolled back up. Out of pure luck, Jolteon was hurled straight into Umbreon, just as it was about to catch up with Eevee. 

"Eevee, quick use Take Down!" 

With lighting speed, Eevee turned and ran into both Umbreon and Jolteon, then jumped back besides Larvitar. 

"Come on get up!" The sisters shouted to their pokemon. Both shook themselves then stood. 

"Alright! Use Thunder Jolteon!" 

"Umbreon, use your Night Shade attack" 

"on!" the eons grunted as a yellow and black force came out and swirled to meet, going straight toward Larvitar and Eevee. 

"Eevee, get out of there" Matt shouted, and Eevee sprinted away. Michelle knew that Larvitar wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack, so she made a quick decision.  

"Larvitar use bide!" Larvitar crouched just as both attacks hit him full force. Since Larvitar was a ground pokemon, normally, the thunder attack wouldn't hurt him. But combined with the Night Shade it could be deadly. 

"Larvitar can't keep this up!" Michelle whispered urgently to Matt as Larvitar continued to take the blows.  

Matt nodded. "Eevee, we need  to do something quick! We've got to take care of Umbreon!"

 Eevee nodded, and turned back to help his friend. Both Electra and Amber were to busy cheering their pokemon on to notice Eevee run up behind Larvitar. With a kick of his hind legs, he leaped over the rock pokemon, and landed straight onto Umbreon's head. The dark pokemon landed face first into the dirt. Umbreon jumped up and growled in fury. Eevee whipped his tail at in a taunt, and Umbreon then took off in pursuit again. 

"Umbreon, No!" Amber shouted in anguish, but it was too late.  Umbreon was to caught up in his haste to catch Eevee and didn't notice the tree looming up. Eevee neatly dodged the tree, but Umbreon wasn't quick enough and hit it head on. The pokemon slumped against it, fainted. Larvitar, the nightshade gone, was now moving slowly toward Jolteon, his little fists clenched and an evil look in his eye. 

"Jolteon, increase the power!" Electra shouted franticly. Jolteon shoved every last bit of energy into his thunder attack, but Larvitar kept coming. 

"Toss him!" Michelle shouted excitedly. Larvitar, using the power he had gained from the bide attack, picked up Jolteon and hurled him into a rock, the impact making the electric dog faint. Matt picked up Eevee as Michelle hugged Larvitar in happiness and excitement. The oldest sisters sighed and recalled their pokemon. Then they bowed again. 

"You are truly worthy of these stones" Amber told them as she handed the Moonstone to Matt. 

"We hope to meet again someday" Electra added as she gave them the Thunderstone. Matt and Michelle bowed in reply, then Matt casually put the stones into his backpack. 

"I have one question though" Electra asked tentatively before Matt and Michelle could leave. 

"How could Larvitar withstand my Jolteon's thunder attack?" 

Michelle grinned and Larvitar looked smug. "He's a ground pokemon, electric attacks don't work against them" 

"Then why did Pikachu defeat Brock's Onix?" Esper muttered to herself. 

"What?" Matt asked, frowning. 

"Oh! Uh nothing!" Esper exclaimed in false cheerfulness. "Well! Bye now!" the sisters waved at Matt and Michelle. Matt shrugged and Michelle shook her head as they left the arena.

Does it bother anyone else that Pikachu can use thunder attacks on ground pokemon, and actually knock them out? I know the sprinkler system was on, and that just makes me all the more disgruntled! He "won" the match because of the fire extinguishers and still took the badge! He's also used thunder attacks on other ground pokemon! I know he has! That just bothers me! *walks around the room grumbling* 

Please review this chapter, I worked really hard on it, and it would mean so much to me if you did. *big puppy eyes* 


	16. Chapter 16

*Gasp* I have made a terrible mistake. I was looking through some of my old reviews, when I realized, I never thanked Bryan white for reviewing my story. If he's still reading this, then I'm terribly sorry! I'm thanking you now! Thanks! I hope I didn't leave anyone else out….

Also thanks to Anubismon and Twilight the Umbreon for reading and reviewing my story! I really appreciate the feedback every one *grins*

 Alright people, it's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! Heh heh, right :-P. But really, a whole lot of time went into this one, so I really hope I get a lot of reviews for it cause I want to know what you all think! *points at chapter* this is the beginning of the plot I promised you all!

Disclaimer: Okay, it's time to do another one of these. I do not own the concept of pokemon. I do own my original characters Robin, Matt, Raven, and Michelle, and I have half the rights to Beowulf, Eevee, Murkrow, and Larvitar, seeing how I gave them personalities and all. But the point here is DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your time.

_Chapter 16_

As they walked back out into the town, Michelle stopped and chewed her lip, looking around. "Let's go somewhere were there's more space and I can heal the pokemon" she said, turning to Matt. 

Matt looked around and shrugged. "Fine with me, but I think we're going to have to go out of the city first" Michelle nodded and picked up Larvitar, who was tired after the battle. Matt set Eevee on his shoulder and they walked outside the city. They didn't have to go that far, just a 10-minute walk until they found a grassy spot that would work. 

"Go ahead and let out your pokemon" Michelle said, as she rummaged through her backpack for her med kit. Larvitar sat next to her and Matt let out Gastly and Gyarados. Michelle pulled out her kit and let out Charmeleon and Natu.  Matt sat in the grass, leaning against the tree as he watched Michelle work. She was really very pretty, Matt mused to himself, eyes half closed as he relaxed. He yawned and closed his eyes as he idly wondered what it would be like to kiss her, when Michelle's voice woke him up. 

"Matt, where's Eevee?" she asked, one hand on her hip, the other holding a potion bottle. Matt blinked and looked around, then scratched his head. 

"He was here a minute ago" 

Just then a startled "Ve!" was heard, along with an answering "Veo!" Matt stood up and jogged in the direction of the sound, Michelle rushing to follow him. 

Matt stopped when he saw his Eevee, staring at another Eevee, but there was something wrong with the other Eevee. It looked a little….pink. 

"What the? Pink?" Michelle asked as she came up behind Matt to stare at the other Eevee. Eevee peered closely at the Pink Eevee who only cocked its head at him. 

"Maybe it's a shiny Eevee!" Matt said excitedly. "I'm gonna try and catch it!"  

"Use a tackle attack!" Matt said to Eevee, but before the little pokemon could, something long and blue surged over Matt and Michelle, and slammed into the pink Eevee. Gyarados, who had followed Matt, then knocked the pink Eevee into some tall grass, making it disappear from sight. Before Matt could call Gyarados off to search for the pink Eevee again, there was a roar. Surging up from the grass came a..a…. 

"GYARADOS!" Michelle screamed in surprise and fear. 

"and it's pink?!" Matt exclaimed in confusion.  Matt's Gyarados answered the other's roar with his own and tackled it again. Eevee hastily jumped out of the way as both Gyaradoses came crashing down. Larvitar and the other pokemon came running when they had heard Michelle's scream, then stopped and stared at the two Gyaradoses locked in battle. Matt didn't lose a beat. 

"Use wrap attack!" he shouted to his water pokemon. Gyarados flowed around the pink pokemon bringing it down and pinning it to the ground. 

"now use bite!" Matt yelled in excitement. Gyarados closed his jaws around the pink one's neck and flung it away. It crashed into the ground and Matt hastily threw a pokeball at it. The ball hit the pink Gyarados and sucked it in. It rocked once, twice, then stopped as the light went off. 

"I think, I need to sit" Michelle said shakily as her knees gave out. Larvitar and Charmeleon hastily caught her and eased their mistress to the ground as Natu crooned into her ear. Eevee was creeping up to the ball, sniffing it carefully as Gyarados and Gastly watched on. The former very pleased with himself.  Matt went over and picked up the pokeball, frowning at it. Then he pressed the button. 

"What are you _doing!? Don't let it out!" Michelle screeched, abruptly sitting up and flinging her arms around, accidentally knocking Charmeleon and Larvitar down as the ball opened. The other pokemon tensed, ready to fight off an enraged Gyarados as the red light formed to make a…. _

"Ditto!" the little pink blob said happily as it peered at Matt. Michelle fell to the ground in disbelief then grinned sheepishly at Larvitar and Charmeleon who were on the ground glaring at her. 

"Sorry guys" she said rubbing her neck absentmindedly. 

"That's why they were pink!" Matt said in satisfaction as he examined his new Ditto. Michelle stood up and slapped the back of Matt's head. 

"I almost die of a heart attack and all YOU were worried about was why it was PINK!!??" she asked in outrage. 

"uhhh" Matt stuttered, for once, at loss for a comeback. Michelle shook her head at him, then bent to pick up the ditto. Reaching into her pocket, Michelle pulled out a potion and gave it to the little blob. Ditto slurped it up happily. 

Michelle handed the Ditto to Matt then turned and briskly scooped up Eevee. 

"You still need to be treated" she told the little pokemon. Michelle glanced back at Matt who was holding up Ditto, examining it. 

"Gyarados should come too. He should be tired after his battle" Matt nodded absently and urged Gyarados to go with Michelle. Charmeleon and Larvitar followed them, but Gastly decided to stay with Matt. 

"I thought you were a shiny Eevee you know" Matt said to Ditto. 

Ditto giggled. "di to to" Matt was a little disappointed that it wasn't a shiny pokemon, but then he perked up. He now had a Ditto, which could change into any pokemon and, if trained properly, could even change into objects. Suddenly Matt didn't feel so disappointed. He set Ditto down, then bent onto one knee. 

"Can you turn into any pokemon? Or just the ones you see?" he asked Ditto. Ditto looked at him, then it looked at Gastly who was floating over Matt's shoulder. Ditto glowed and then changed into a Gastly. 

"Gast? Gastly" Gastly moved forward to look at the pink Gastly that was now floating in front of him. Matt laughed. 

"I guess you can only change into pokemon you see. Well," Matt stood and dusted off his knees. "with me as your new trainer, you will be able to do a lot more." 

_They were coming! The winged ones were faster then he thought. He couldn't allow himself to be caught.  He knew that he couldn't win in a battle, he was to badly outnumbered. If they caught him, the others would come. He topped a rise in the earth and cursed at his bad fortune. There was a clearing, with humans and pokemon, and beyond that a city. He didn't want to endanger their lives! But if he turned around, they would surly catch them. He closed his eyes and made a quick decision. Praying to gods he had never before believed in, he hoped he was making the right choice._

**_The birds screeched in anger. They knew their prey was close. He was in sight. It was only a matter of time. Suddenly one stopped and pointed with its claw. Humans! They would have to be disposed of. They could not witness what was about to be done. _**

****

{Hot searing pain shot through Robin's body. She screamed, falling as she clutched her head. Raven leaped the same time as Beowulf, both trying to catch her before she hit the ground.}

"Geodude, Go!" Matt called as he casually tossed out the pokeball. 

"Geo-dude!" Geodude pumped his arms and looked around. 

"Geodude, this is Ditto" Matt introduced the two pokemon then he turned to Ditto. 

"Ditto, try turning into Geodude like you did Gastly." 

"Gaaaastly" Gastly added in encouragement. Ditto looked at Geodude, then blinked and squinted a little. 

"DiiiiiTO!" it squealed then started to grow bigger. Matt smiled then stopped as Ditto kept growing, much bigger than Geodude. Wings came out and caught fire and the Ditto/Moltres screeched. Matt's jaw dropped in surprise, then he whooped aloud. 

"Ditto! I thought you had to see the pokemon to change into them! You-" he cut off as he noticed Gastly and Geodude, staring wide-eyed in fear at the sky. Matt turned and exclaimed in surprise has he saw in the sky the three legendary birds, coming closer, fast. Matt frowned then took a sharp intake of breath. The birds were coming closer alright. They were diving, straight at him! 

Moltres screeched as it dived at Matt, intending to make it a swift kill. Matt yelled and leaped to the side as Geodude swung his fist at the firebird, hitting it squarely in the beak. Moltres flapped higher, hissing in fury at Geodude, who hovered in front of Matt protectively. Moltres came back at them but Gastly appeared in front of it, snaking out his tongue and catching Moltres of guard. Moltres screeched and Zapdos dived down, letting lose a devastating Thunder attack. Geodude threw himself before the electric attack, taking it upon himself. 

Articuno hovered in the air, then shot out an ice beam, which was met mid air by a flamethrower from the Ditto gone Moltres. Ditto flew into the air to meet Articuno head on. Matt watched on, paralyzed in fear and awe as he watched his pokemon fight the birds. Articuno, more accustomed in the air than Ditto was, got past the Moltres look alike and went straight toward Matt. Matt screamed at himself to move or do something, but he was frozen in fear. 

"EEEEVEEEE!" A little brown form charged out of the grass to ram into the ice bird, catching it off guard and knocking it to the ground. Gyarados roared in fury, letting lose a massive water gun at Moltres, who barely had time to dodge the stream of water. 

"Lapras, Dotrio, Chansy GO!" Michelle shouted throwing her pokeballs. Her pokemon rushed in to join the fight for their trainer's lives. 

Michelle knelt next to Matt and asked worried "Please, are you alright" Matt nodded then stood. 

"Come on! We gotta help them!" Michelle nodded and stood also. 

"Eevee, agility! Gastly, try a hypnosis!" Matt shouted to his pokemon. 

"Natu, help Gastly with the Hypnosis! Dotrio Fury Attack! Lapras, try a water gun on Moltres!" 

The pokemon rushed to do what their trainers ordered, fighting ruthlessly. Gyarados rose and knocked away Zapdos from Lapras, who was water gunning Moltres. Geodude threw rocks at Zapdos, and Ditto, Gastly, and Natu were fighting with Articuno. Charmeleon's Flamethrower followed Zapdos through the air as one of Geodude's rocks came at the thunderbird from the other side. Dotrio was rushing in and out of the fray, all three heads going crazy and Chansy was going all out in her healing powers. 

Eevee and Larvitar were everywhere, leading the attack. They would jump onto the birds to distract them from the other pokemon, they were doing anything and everything to protect their trainers and fellow pokemon. The birds were getting slowly worn down, Matt thought they were winning. 

Moltres screeched something, and started to fly back into the sky. Articuno followed but Zapdos hissed in fury. Diving through the other pokemon, he went straight for Matt and Michelle. Eevee and Larvitar were having non-of that though. Eevee used his agility to run up Gyarados and jumped onto Zapdos's back. Eevee then sunk his teeth right into the bird's neck. 

Zapdos screeched in pain, swinging back and forth. Michelle screamed as Zapdos swung his head, his sharp beak coming straight for her! Larvitar leaped to close his jaws onto the bird's beak. The bird took of into the sky, Eevee jumping off and onto Ditto's back. Larvitar, however, wasn't that lucky. He fell crashing through some trees. Matt rushed and caught him before Larvitar could hit the ground. Michelle, tears streaming down her cheeks, took Larvitar into her arms. She tried franticly to find a sign of life, but found none. Pressing Larvitar's body to her face, she cried. 

_He floated, watching the battle. He hated to use these trainers this way, but if he died, then the world wouldn't have a chance against the greater evil.  He sighed in relief as the birds started to retreat, then caught his breath as Zapdos turned back for one more attack. He watched as the Eevee and Larvitar threw themselves at Zapdos to protect their trainers. The Eevee got away safely, but the Larvitar didn't have a chance. He watched as the Larvitar's trainer cried onto the little body. It was his fault the Larvitar had died, so it was his responsibility to make it right._

{Robin shook as she lay in Raven's arms. Her eyes were shut tightly and she started to sweat. She cried out once, then fell limp}

Matt put his arm around Michelle's shoulder and held her while she cried. The pokemon remained silent as they mourned for their friend. Something made Eevee look up, and for a second, he thought he saw…there was a flash of light, and Larvitar started to glow.  

Michelle heard Matt gasp as she watched the body of her beloved pokemon glow. She could feel Larvitar change in her hands, his skin becoming harder, and growing to become longer. Then the glow got to bright and she had to close her eyes against it. She felt something move in her hands, and she opened them to find a Pupitar staring at her. However, it wasn't the normal coloring of a Pupitar Instead of it's shell being a dark bluish gray, it was pure black. On the Pupitar's belly was a diamond green mark. Michelle caught her breath and held the Pupitar out. She stared into his eyes, then broke out into a wide grin. She laughed with happiness and hugged Pupitar to her. "Pupe it taaar" Pupitar sighed happily. Matt and the rest of the pokemon stared at them. 

"What just happened here?" Matt asked anxiously.

 Michelle looked up with joy in her eyes. "Larvitar! I thought he was dead but.. he evolved! I know it's him! Oh Matt he's not dead!" Matt blinked as the realization hit him. The grin he wore was the biggest that had every come onto his face, as the other pokemon cheered in delight. 

_He sighed, his energy spent. He hadn't wanted to make the creature evolve, but it was the only way to restore the Larvitar's life. Now the brave pokemon would forever be changed, but, he hoped, for the better. He had to work quickly, for by using his energy he was visible for a short period of time. The Eevee had almost spotted him, but it pleased him to grant the Larvitar, or now, Pupitar, another chance at life. He watched the humans and trainers rejoice for a second, then started to go again. It was dangerous for him to stay in one place to long, and he had already caused this group too much pain._

*pause for dramatic effect*  talk about plot development! I really hope everyone liked this chapter. Feel free to click that lovly little review button. It'd make my day if ya did! 


	17. Chapter 17

Hmmm. I don't think I really have much to say here for once. Well, thank you so much watermaster and SuliMike23 for being the ONLY two people to review my last chapter. I don't know what I would've done if no one had read it. So thanks sooo much!

_Chapter 17_

Chansy and Michelle had been healing pokemon for about two hours now. Pupitar was clinging to Michelle's shoulder, obviously not wanting to be parted with her. Matt was leaning against a tree with Eevee in his lap. After being sent away twice by Michelle, saying, playfully, that he was more of a hinder than a help, he decided that he could use the time to think about what had happened. Matt didn't know what to make of it. As he was thinking, a man of about twenty walked by. 

"Hello!" the man yelled, walking over to them. He had blonde hair that went to his shoulders, blue shirt and pants, and a blue bandanna over his head.  Matt stood up as Eevee hopped off his lap. 

"May I help you?" Matt asked, crossing his arms. Michelle finished with her work, left the pokemon to stand behind Matt. 

"Well, that's a unique looking Pupitar you have miss" the man said, peering at the pokemon clinging to Michelle's shoulder. Michelle glared at the man, who stepped back hesitantly. 

"Is there something we can help you with?" Matt asked testily. It had been a tiring day and he was in no mood to talk to random people. 

"Well, I noticed that you were pokemon trainers, and I wanted to know if you planned on challenging the gym leader here" the man said putting one hand on his hip. 

Matt nodded, " I am" 

"then you better do it now, because the gym is closing tomorrow" the man replied, then he smacked his head, "oh! Where are my manners, I'm Morty, the gym leader here" he held out his hand and Matt shook it. 

"Thank you for telling us Morty" Matt replied with a nod of his head. "I'm Matt and this is Michelle" Morty shook Michelle's hand then took a couple steps back. 

"I need to go back to my gym, I look forward to battling you" he called with a wave as he left.  

Matt turned to Michelle and sighed. "I didn't want to have to challenge the gym today. But if I don't I won't get another chance.." Matt trailed off and put his hands in his pockets. 

Michelle dusted off her hands and said briskly. "I've already healed all your pokemon. Why don't you go ahead and challenge the gym leader? I'm going to stay here and get more supplies for my med kit" she glanced at the almost empty kit lying on the ground. "I think I saw a berry bush around here that I can make potions out of…" she trailed off as she looked around. 

Matt nodded, but then hesitated. "I don't know if you should be alone" 

Michelle glared at him. "My pokemon and I are perfectly capable of taking care of our selves! Besides" her tone softened. "I don't think anything is going to happen." Eevee tugged on Matt's leg and motioned for him to go. 

Matt sighed and nodded. "Seems like I'm out voted. We'll meet you back here after I beat the gym lead okay?" Michelle nodded. Matt recalled his pokemon as Eevee jumped onto his shoulder. With a final wave, Matt made his way toward the gym.

"well Eevee, I guess this is the place" Matt said as he looked up at the gym. 

"Ve ee ve?" Eevee asked as they walked in. 

"This gym leader uses ghost pokemon. So I won't be able to use you" Eevee made a questioning sound and Matt smiled at him. 

"Normal attacks don't hit ghosts" Matt explained. They found Morty in a room with a bunch of kids. Gastlys and Haunters floated around them and a Gengar stood by him. 

"Okay class, remember, there won't be any more lessons for I'm leaving to find the Legendary pokemon." Matt and Eevee flinched at the mention of Legendary pokemon, but kept silent. 

"I believe that they are out there somewhere, and I intend to find them. I became a gym leader so that I could get stronger in hopes that the legendary pokemon would find me worthy. Now I feel that I must search for them awhile. But when I come back we'll start right were we left off" Morty clapped his hands and smiled. 

"Class dismissed" the children filed out and the Gastlys and Haunter disappeared. The Gengar poked Morty and pointed to Matt and Eevee. Morty turned and smiled. "Matt, I'm glad you came.  You'll going to be my last challenger for awhile. Follow me to the arena" Matt and Eevee followed Morty and Gengar. 

"Why is this going to be your last battle?" Matt asked curiously. They went into the arena and Morty turned around. 

"I have spent my life researching legendary pokemon, and recent events have lead me to believe it is time to search for them" Matt wondered if he should tell Morty about the encounter they just had with the Birds, but decided against it. He didn't know why, but something was telling him not to. 

"what sort of recent events?" Matt asked instead, in what he hoped was a casual manner. Morty took out a pokeball and casually tossed it up and down in his hand.

"Well, there have been frequent sightings of the Legendary Dogs east of here, and people are seeing what they think are the Three Legendary Birds in the sky. Pokemon have been starting to act strangely, attacking people for no reason, or showing up where their not supposed to." Morty caught the pokeball and clutched in his hand. "This must be a sign! Something is happening, and I'm going to find out what it is!" Matt eyed Morty wearily. Morty's eyes were burning with passion, and his body was tensed in excitement. 

"I take it you have more then just a professional curiosity in the Legendaries?" Matt asked coolly. Morty nodded. 

"Ever since I was a kid, I've dreamed of being chosen by them, Ho-oh most of all. So I've spent my life studying and becoming a stronger pokemon trainer" Morty opened his arms and gestured around him, "I even became a gym leader to prove how strong I am" Matt glanced down at Eevee, both with identical expressions of caution. Matt cleared his throat and took out a pokeball. "Alright, let's do this battle!" 

Morty nodded to the referee who raised his flag. "This will be a three on three battle. The gym leader cannot switch pokemon but the challenger can. No time limit. Begin!" The referee brought down his flag and stepped away as Morty threw a pokeball. "Gastly go!" "Gastly, I choose you!" 

Sorry it's kinda short. I've been super busy with tests coming up and all. The next chapter will be pretty long, promise! I really hope everyone reviews this. So please, don't hesitate to push that button!


	18. Chapter 18

Alright! I have another chapter out! I'd like to thank my two new reviewers, Fierystreak, and Obsidian Blade, for reading and reviewing my story. I hope everyone continues to like it!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_Chapter 18_

_Robin's Journey_

I waved to Nurse Joy as we left the center. We were heading to Onix Cave, then from there to Mahogany Town, where I'd get my next badge. Hopefully.  

"So how far exactly is Onix cave?" I asked Raven as we walked. Beowulf perked up his ears to listen too. 

"Well, from what I picked up from the map" Raven replied as he repositioned his backpack on his shoulder, "it shouldn't be that far. Maybe, a half an hour?" I nodded. That wasn't too bad time wise.  I chewed my lower lip and glanced at Raven sidelong. 

"And this _is supposed to be a short cut right?" I asked him, the Midnight Forest clear in my mind. He chuckled nervously, and Murkrow fidgeted a bit. _

"Well, from what I read from the map, it should get us there in half the time. In less something-" 

"Don't say it!" I interrupted, bringing up my hand to cut him off. "If you say it, something will!" 

Raven looked at me in confusion. "What, say 'in less something unexpected happens'?" I sighed and shook my head, then looked down at Beowulf walking besides me. 

"Didn't I tell him not to say that? Now something's gonna happen for sure" Beowulf rolled his eyes and Raven laughed. 

"Come on now, what could possibly-" Beowulf barked and Murkrow flapped her wings in his face, and we both laughed. 

"Okay okay, THAT I won't say" he said as he pushed Murkrow's wings away from his face. Murkrow grumbled at him. We walked along until I thought I heard a rustling in the bushes to our right. I glanced down at Beowulf to see if he heard it too. He had his ears perked up in the direction on the noise, and was frowning at the bushes. We lagged behind Raven and Murkrow a bit and I thought I saw a flash of something. 

I was about to send Beowulf over to investigate when Raven called, "Shortcuts don't work if you take twice the time getting there!" I shrugged, and whistled for Beowulf, and we went on.

Raven was right about one thing. It didn't take us long to get to Onix cave. In about a half an hour's time we were standing in front of the cave entrance. 

"I'm guessing there are Onix in Onix cave huh?" I asked as I watched Beowulf cautiously look into the entrance.  

"I'd say that's a valid assumption" Raven replied nodding.  I put my hand down and fingered Fang's pokeball as we followed Beowulf into the cave. Fang should be able to keep off any wild Onix that might attack. As we went into the cave, I was expecting it to be really dark inside, and was prepared to send out Bo. But to my surprise, there were lamps hung on the walls of the cave, lighting the way. Raven saw me looking at the lamps and smiled. 

"The Onix caves are used fairly often" he explained to me as we walked. "So lights were put in to make it more convenient for the travelers." 

"very helpful" I agreed. I was hoping that with the lights and the map, we might find a way to NOT get lost. It would also make it easier to see any wild pokemon I might be able to catch. 

"There's a legend about this cave" Raven murmured absently as he trailed his hands on the smooth cave wall. 

"What's it about?" I asked glancing up at him. I was fairly curious but mostly just wanted something to pass the time.  

"I have a more detailed version of it in my journal" Raven told me, "But I think I can remember the gist of it." Beowulf dropped back from the front to walk besides Raven, ears cocked toward him in interest and Murkrow fluttered to his shoulder. Raven cleared his throat and began the tale. 

"It is said that deep within this cave, deeper than any human has dared explore, there are some of the strongest wild pokemon ever living. For only the strong dare reside so close to where it is said one of the most powerful Psychic Pokemon and her trainer reside. It is said that the trainer lived for more then one hundred years, and was a wizard of most powerful holy magic. It is said that even though he was powerful enough to control the earth, he was a kind and gentle soul, who lived to help others. He and his pokemon would travel the world helping those in need." 

"It is also said that he would go to places no other human had ever seen. For this wizard never stayed in one place for very long. Many think he had a great task that he was trying to complete, for he always seemed restless and distant." 

"Now, like most people, this wizard had an enemy. A sorcerer of the dark arts. He had two very powerful dark pokemon. It is said that he lived to destroy the holy wizard and everything he stood for. The only thing stopping him was the fact that his powers were weaker then the holy wizard's. And the wizard's single pokemon was strong enough to take on both of the dark wizard's." 

"It is said, that in one final battle, the dark sorcerer locked away the holy wizard in these very caves. However, the wizard's single pokemon escaped the dark sorcerer powers. Some say that she watches over her trainer's sleep, others say she searches for a successor, a Chosen One that could take over the wizard's power and complete whatever task he was trying to finish. The people, angered by their wizard's entrapment, banded together and destroyed the dark sorcerer. The sorcerer's two pokemon, much like the wizard's, escaped their trainer's fate. The people, having after burned the dark sorcerer for his evil ways, still thirsted for the revenge of their beloved wizard. So they searched for the sorcerer's pokemon, but never found them. To this day no one knows where the dark pokemon are, or even if they, like their magic bearing trainers, ever truly existed." 

I stared at Raven, caught up in the story. The way he told it was so gripping that I found myself captivated by it, but something about the tale didn't seem quite right. Even though I couldn't place what it was. Raven blushed slightly and cleared his throat again. 

"What?" he asked gruffly, seeing me stare. I quickly looked away. 

"oh um, nothing! I just liked the story is all. You told it very well. Where did you learn it?" 

Raven winked at me. "As a pokemon writer, I travel and write down all sorts of legends and myths about pokemon and stuff. I- what's wrong with Beowulf?" Raven broke off and I turned to stare at my pokemon. He was bouncing around and shaking his head and growling softly while Murkrow clucked at him. I knelt down and frowned at the dog. 

"Beowulf what's the matter?" So it was because I was trying to figure out what was wrong with him, that neither Raven, the pokemon, nor I saw the Onix that was rising before us until it roared.

I looked up and my eyes widened. The cave we were in was very wide and the top of the cave was very high up. Because of this, the Onix had risen to its full height and was staring down at us; half of it covered in shadow. I heard Raven say from behind me, "we are in deep shi-" but he didn't get to finish before the Onix rushed down at us.

 "Move!" I shouted and grabbed Beowulf, rolling out of the way as I did. Raven, with Murkrow clutched to his chest leaped the other way. I felt the ground shake as the Onix came down on the spot we were just in. Getting to my knees I took out a pokeball. With my other hand I restrained Beowulf from going after the Onix. 

"Let Fang handle this!" I told him sharply. I knew that fire pokemon were weak against rock and earth attacks, and I had no wish to see my Houndour get hurt. 

"Fang GO!" I shouted throwing the pokeball. 

"Toto DIIiile" Fang exclaimed dancing. 

"Use water gun!" I told my pokemon. Fang shot out a stream of water that hit the Onix square in the face. Enraged, the Onix started to thrash around, banging the walls and causing a large stalactite to come crashing down from the ceiling, straight towards Beowulf and me! I gave a shout of fright and pushed Beowulf out of the way. Before I could get myself out of the way, a pain shot through my head. For a moment time stopped for me, as I put my hand to my forehead and looked down at my pokeballs. I felt fear and sadness, and saw…and saw…..

I saw the sharp end of the stalactite coming straight toward me! I heard dimly Raven shout and Beowulf howl.  I screamed, but before it could crush me, two streams of water hit the rock, pushing it away from me to crash into the wall. I saw Raven with Dragonair, and Fang spewing out water guns to save me.  Now that the Onix wasn't being sprayed however, it went back to attacking, trying to tackle my Fang.  

"Fang look out!" I exclaimed. 

"Toto!" Fang shouted leaping over the Onix's head to land on its long neck. Beowulf came up to me and I wrapped my arms around him, using him as a prop to help me up. The Onix tried to bat Fang off his head with his tail, while tying to dodge Dragonair's water guns.

"Dance Fang!' I shouted. Fang started to leap and run up and around the Onix's tail, cause the Onix to hit himself numerous times.  "Now use scratch attack on his eyes!" I yelled at my brave little totodile. Fang leaped down onto the Onix's nose and scratched furiously.  The Onix, to tired to keep attacking, collapsed, making the ground shake from impact. Fang jumped just before the Onix fell, and I caught him in my arms. I kissed his nose and told him what a wonderful pokemon he was. Fang looked very smug. Beowulf nudged my arm and I petted him also. Raven, Murkrow and Dragonair ran up.

"Are you alright?" we both asked each other at the same time. Raven sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he gestured to the Onix. 

"Aren't you going to catch him?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise, then I chewed my bottom lip. 

"Do you want to?" I offered "You helped to defeat him…." Raven shook his head. 

"No thank you! I've got enough pokemon to worry about. Besides, I'd feel safer if he was in a pokeball, instead of laying here, ready to wake up and follow us at anytime" he replied with a wiry smile. I put Fang down and took out an empty pokeball and hesitated, then made up my mind. I threw the ball at the Onix, and he was sucked inside. It rocked, rocked then…. was still. Picking up the ball, I grinned. 

"I caught an Onix!" I shouted happily! Fang danced happily while the rest cheered. Raven recalled Dragonair and I recalled Fang, who really needed a good rest.  

The rest of the way through the cave was peaceful. Raven and I talked about pokemon and things. Beowulf kept distracting me however, by sniffing the walls, digging little holes here and there, running far ahead of us, and then dropping back. Murkrow would cluck at him, but otherwise she stayed on Raven's shoulder.  We could see the exit of the cave, with sunlight shinning through. Blinking rapidly I brought up my hand to hold off the bright light. When my eyes had adjusted I looked around. There was a dirt road leading away from the cave, on either side of the road, rolling fields of grass lay. A few trees were scattered in the fields and I could see mountains in the distance. A lake was a little while away from us, maybe a 10-minute walk. Fluffy white clouds ambled along in the sky and a breeze cooled my face. It was a perfect place to train.  

Don't forget to review! It's what I live for. *grins*


	19. Chapter 19

I have another new reviewer! Yay! Thank you Dragon Master Shane for reading and reviewing my story. Also thatnk you for the offer of help. If I get stuck, I'll drop ya a line. *smiles*__

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_Chapter 19_

Raven took out his map and started to go over it.  Placing his finger on a trail, he traced it up the map. "I think if we go down route 45-" 

I stopped listening as I made my way toward the lake, Beowulf following behind me. I heard Raven stop talking to call out my name. He jogged up and fell in step with me, Murkrow flying lazily behind. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, slightly annoyed, his brow furrowed.  We stopped at the edge of the lake and I turned grinning at him. I took out a pokeball and twirled it on my finger. 

"I'm going to train!" I told him happily and Beowulf barked agreement. Raven sighed and shook his head. He let his backpack drop to the ground then pulled out his pokeballs. I looked at him curiously. 

He winked at me and said, "If your going to train, I might as well let my pokemon get some exercise too" and with that he threw his pokeballs, causing all his pokemon to come out. Dragonair slithered into the lake, Ponyta started to graze, and Bayleef, Phanphy, Misdrevious, and Murkrow started a game of tag. Raven flopped down next to his backpack, his back against a tree, and pulled out his notebook and a pencil. Ponyta moved so that she grazed closer to him. For a moment I longed for a camera. It would have made the perfect picture. Then Raven spoiled it all by looking up and making a "go away" gesture. 

"Go on. Nothing to see here. Feel free to train" he teased. I mockingly stuck my tongue out at him, then giggled. I turned and went to a grassy spot not that far away, whistling for Beowulf. One of these days, I was going to have to take a sneak peek at that journal.

I took out my pokeballs and released Fang, Falcon, and Bo. I squatted down so I'd be level with them, and Beowulf sat next to me.  I took out the Onix's pokeball and showed it to them. 

"This is our newest recruit, thanks to Fang's superb battling skills" I told them.  Fang grinned and did a little jig. I smiled then looked down at my pokeball wearily. Then I looked back up at my pokemon, looking each in the eye. 

"Now I'm going to let him out. I don't exactly know what he'll do. He could be fine with it, or he might attack. So I need you all to be ready." I sighed when I finished, setting back on my heels. They all looked at me expectantly. 

"Well that's it" I told them "You either understand or you don't" Beowulf barked and stepped in front of me. Meeting each one's eyes and speaking to them rapidly in pokemon. Fang did a little flip, Flacon crowed, and Bo baaaed. Beowulf nodded then turned to me. The look he gave me was plain. "We're ready" I nodded and threw the pokeball. 

"Pokeball go!"  

My Onix appeared in a red beam of light. He rose up to his full length with a roar, causing Raven to jump three feet in the air in surprise, as all his pokemon looked up to see what was going on. My pokemon tensed, ready for anything that he was about to do. The Onix looked around in confusion, then his gaze focused on me. I could see recognition in his eyes as he slowly remembered who I was. I could also tell that he was still in a little pain from the battle. I don't know for how long we stared at each other, but I did know I was being measured, weighed for my worth.  Then it happened so fast that no one was ready for it. Without a twitch to betray his intentions the Onix dived at me with a full strength tackle. I heard Raven shout and I knew that both he and my pokemon were yelling at me to move, for neither had enough time to get to me and push me out of the way. But I just stood there. My gaze never leaving the Onix's as he got nearer and nearer. Until….until…..

Until he stopped no more then an inch in front of me. He was so close I could feel his breath upon my face. I reached out and pressed my hand to his forehead and smiled. I could've sworn he did to. But what do I know? I could only see his eyes.   He moved his head a little so that my hand rubbed against him, then he rose again as Raven and my pokemon came up to me. Raven put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. He gripped both my shoulders and shook me. 

"Never!" he exclaimed, "EVER do that again! You scared the crap out of me!" he shook me again for punctuation then abruptly pulled me into a hug. My arms slipped around his neck and I hugged him back, pressing my face into his chest. The reality of what could've happened finally setting in and making my knees shake a little. 

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "but I couldn't back down…." I felt Raven take a ragged breath then as abruptly as he pulled me into the embrace, pushed me out of it. I was confused to see his face flush a little then surprised to find my face do the same. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. 

"I understand, but still" he said sighing " do you have to so things so recklessly?" I shrugged and he shook his head, and muttering to himself went back to his tree. The rest of his pokemon, with the excitement over went back to doing whatever it was they were doing, with the exception of Murkrow who flew to my shoulder and scolded me with clucks and whistles. I laughed and scratched her beak. 

" I consider myself scolded" I told her and she flew back to her game. The rest of my pokemon were looking at me strangely, even Onix who had caused the whole thing. 

"What?!" I asked irritated. Beowulf glanced at me slyly then back at Raven who was writing in his book. I felt my cheeks burn and I decided I should change the subject. 

"First thing's first" I told them as I reached into my backpack. I pulled out two super potions and beckoned to Onix and Fang. Fang bounded over and I gave him one bottle, which he slurped happily. Then I motioned for Onix. He brought his head down and peered at the bottle suspiciously. 

"It's not poison!" I told him indignity. "It's a potion to take away your hurts. Now drink it all up!" He cautiously opened his mouth and I poured the liquid on his tongued. He swallowed and licked his lips. I grinned as I saw his scratches disappear. I noticed his rocky skin sparkled, like bits of diamonds or something were in it. 

"The next thing" I told my awaiting pokemon "is to give this big guy" I pointed to Onix "a name" Onix cocked his great head at me and waited. Looking him up and down, I asked "what do you think about 'Diamond'?" Onix considered then nodded.  I grinned and motioned Falcon to come over. I held out my arm and she perched on it. 

"Diamond, this is Falcon" Falcon jumped off my arm and flew up to perch on his horn. Diamond looked up cross-eyed at her, and Falcon ignored him, as she preened her wings. I giggled as he swished his tail and made a grunting sound. I think it was his way of shrugging. I bent down and picked up Bo, who was peering at Diamond from behind my leg. 

"This is Bo. Be gentle with her, she's very shy" I told Diamond. Diamond slowly lowered his head, with Falcon still perched on it, and gently touched his nose to Bo's, who gave a little baa of greeting. Fang bounced around me, begging to be introduced. I sat Bo down and picked up Fang. 

"This is Fang, I believe you two are already acquainted" I told Diamond with a wiry smile. 

"Totototo dil!" Fang exclaimed pumping his arm. Diamond rolled his eyes, but brought his tail around to shake Fang's claw. 

"And last but certainly not least, the first of this little family, Beowulf!" I said, setting Fang down. Beowulf trotted up and around Diamond, giving Diamond his own inspection. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Diamond let him do it. Actually shifting nervously as Beowulf came back around in front of him. Beowulf nodded, then grinned, showing his pointed teeth. 

"Houndour!" he barked and Diamond roared in answer. I clapped my hands then rubbed them together. "Now that we all know each other," I said with a wink, "let's train!"   

"First what I'm going to do" I explained to my pokemon "is put you into three groups. Ummmm" I frowned and bit my lip in thought. 

"Diamond and Fang pair up, and Falcon and Bo pair up." I told them. I could tell they were still confused so I went on "I don't want you guys to become mindless robots in battle, waiting for me to tell you every move before you do it. I want you to use your own judgment to! So I want you to battle each other without me telling you your every move." I smiled and looked down at Beowulf 

"Beowulf will pair with me. After a while, I'll switch him out with one of you, and so on." I winked at them. "If the system works, you all will fight one another, and get some private training with me." The pokemon nodded and went a little ways away. Fang and Diamond got into it right away, but Falcon had to coax Bo into attacking her though. After much encouragement from Falcon, Beowulf, and me, she finally started to battle. Once everyone was settled Beowulf and I started our one on one. I cracked my knuckles and did a little stretching. 

"Alright Beowulf, you and me are going to work on a bit of wrestling."  

"Dour?" Beowulf asked cocking his head in confusion. 

"Close combat. I've noticed that you're really good at jumping in, attacking, then leaping out. But if an opponent ever got you in close combat, and KEPT you there, we might be in trouble" I explained. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raven get up and move closer to watch. I smiled at him, then crouched down in a fighting pose in front of Beowulf. 

"Come at me!" I told the dog. Beowulf looked at me warily, then made a half hearted run for me. I grabbed his front paws as he leaped, spun him around and threw him. He landed in the soft grass. Nothing hurt but his pride. 

"Come on Beowulf! If I can toss you, anyone can!" I taunted him. Beowulf barked at ran full speed at me. I braced my self and took the hit, grabbing him and rolling, then pinning him down, with me on top. I got off of him, and breathing heavily, asked if he felt how I did that. Beowulf frowned, then nodded. 

"Alright then, try it on me!" I told him. He ran at me again, and I grabbed him, we flipped, then Beowulf threw his weight against me, causing us to roll again. 

"Good job!" I told him, on the ground. Beowulf wagged his tail. "But…" with my back legs, I pushed and kicked him off me. A quick twist in the air and Beowulf was back on his feet. I grinned at him as he looked at me in surprise. 

"Now that only worked because you're lighter then me. If you were, let's say a Typhlosion, I wouldn't have been able to do that. Understand?" I asked him. 

"dor!" Beowulf barked. I heard clapping and turned to see Raven. 

"That was great!" he said coming over. "Not many trainers fight with their own pokemon to teach then things" I shrugged and looked away in embarrassment. 

"Well, it keeps me fit to" I told them. Then I turned back to Beowulf. "Now let's try those two moves some more, then you can go get Bo and-" I broke off as a jolt of pain shot through me. I felt like some one was pounding inside my head with a hammer! Complete pain like I've never felt was shooting through me entire body! I think I screamed. I clutched my head in an effort to take the pain away. Then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

Alright! I'm here with another chapter. About time no? Thanks goes out to NaTTiE for reading and reviewing my story! I love getting all these reviews to keep them coming and thanks everyone!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_Chapter 20_

_First I felt nothing, saw nothing. Then emotions swept through me. There was fear, and determination. Confusion and anger. It took me a second to realize the emotions weren't my own. Flashes of pictures came to me, out of the darkness. An eevee, a geodude, a lapras, a charmeleon, a garados, a larvitar. Different pokemon kept flashing through my head. Then I saw some things I'd never seen before, except in books. Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos. They seemed to be in battle. I felt more emotions, but they were coming from somewhere else. I felt confusion again, then realization, and anger. Then I felt a sorrow so deep I wanted to weep. Again I saw the Larvitar, but it was limp. I felt sadness again, then enlightenment. I saw a white and purple pokemon I had never seen nor heard of. Then without warning my body started to shake. I fell to my knees, as waves of energy coursed out of me, through me, and into the White and Purple pokemon, and through him, to the larvitar. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came to me. A flash of a black Pupitar  was the last thing I saw, the last thing I felt was comfort._

***

 Raven didn't know what happened. One moment Robin was standing right in front of him, the next she was screaming like she was on fire, or worse. Her hands were clutching her head and she fell. A strangled cry came out between Raven's lips as he leaped to catch her. At the same time, Beowulf leaped to his mistress. Beowulf caught the front of her shirt between his teeth, keeping her up for half a second, then Raven caught the girl in his arms, easing her down with her head in his lap. Franticly, Raven searched for a pulse. He found one, it was very faint and slow, but it was there. Beowulf stuck his head in and started to lick his trainer's face. Raven shoved him away. 

"Stop, that's not going to help" he told the dog. Raven barley noticed the other pokemon gather around him. Didn't even hear Bo start to cry or see Fang hopping around anxiously. His every being was focused on his friend that was lying so dead like on his lap. A friend who he just realized meant much more. 

"I don't know what is wrong with her!" Raven shouted almost hysterically some time later. He had found no traces of anything wrong. She wasn't bleeding, her breath was normal….it was like she was in a coma. Raven grasped Robin's hand and held it tightly to his cheek. Beowulf whined as he and the other pokemon stared at Robin's lifeless face. Bo pressed her face against Beowulf's chest and the dog wrapped a paw around her. She had been like that for about a half an hour.  For some reason, Robin's phone wasn't working so they couldn't call for help. Raven was about to send Murkrow and Falcon to fly to the nearest pokemon center, when Robin started to shake. Her face contorted in pain and she started to sweat. Her body tensed and Robin cried out once. Then went limp. 

"Robin!?" Raven cried franticly searching for any signs of life. 

"ROBIN!"

***

Warm. I was warm. And comfortable. Someone was also holding my hand. It was the first thing I felt.  Then I heard Raven's voice. He sounded……sad. Sad and frantic? What was wrong? He was calling my name. And I heard, I think, was it Bo crying? I needed to get up and see what was wrong, but I'm so tired. I felt a rough wet tongue sweep across my face and I knew I had to get up.  

"Stop Beowulf" I croaked. What was wrong with my voice? My mouth felt so dry. I heard Raven gasp and then Beowulf stopped licking me. I opened my eyes to find Raven, and all my pokemon staring down at me, with Raven's pokemon behind them.  For a moment,  they just stared at me and I stared back. Then Bo flung herself at me sobbing. I slowly sat up and leaned against Raven, as I wrapped my arms around the little sheep. 

"It's okay, I'm alright" I croaked, for my throat was still dry. 

"What happened?" 

I saw Raven swallow hard and he said hoarsely, "I dunno, you just….fainted" I frowned. I've never fainted before. I rubbed my forehead, where I dull ache throbbed. I realized I was tired. Not sleepy tired, but barley able to move exhaustion. Beowulf barked and gently nuzzled my arm. 

"I'm alright. Really, I just need to rest for a little, then do some thinking is all." I told him, and Raven who was staring at me, his forehead wrinkled with worry his eyes had an almost hysterical look to them. I smiled up at him to try and reassure him that I was alright, dimly aware that I was leaning against him. I knew I shouldn't fall asleep, there was something I felt like I should remember, but I was so tired…….

I opened my eyes and saw stars. I blinked several times, then sat up. I was in my sleeping bag. How long had I been asleep? WHY was I asleep? Closing my eyes, I tried to remember.  Flashes of images came to my mind. Eevee and Matt. A larvitar and a girl. Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, and a weird purple and white pokemon. Shaking my head to clear it, I looked around and saw Beowulf sitting up, staring into the woods. I followed his gaze, but it was much to dark for me to see anything. When I turned back, Beowulf had his eyes focused on me . Bo was asleep at his feet. The rest of my pokemon where asleep around me. I was about to get up, but there was a weight on my arm. Looking down, I saw Raven asleep, his hand on mine. I smiled softly at him then bit my lip. 

"Has he been here the whole time?" I whispered to Beowulf, who nodded. I reached out my hand and brushed his hair away from his face. I was so lucky to have such a good friend. Spreading my blanket so that it covered both of us, I laid back down. I saw Beowulf settle down besides Bo, then closed my eyes and went to sleep. 

When I next opened my eyes, I saw blue sky and fluffy clouds. Sitting up I rubbed my head, and caught a whiff of a most delightful smell. Bacon. It was then I realized I was starving!  I scrambled out of my sleeping bag and followed my nose to where Raven was frying bacon, Beowulf in close attendance. The dog barley acknowledged me as he watch Raven pick up some slices and transfer them onto a plate. 

"Beowulf, blink. It's good for you" I told him groggily. Raven looked up at the sound of my voice and his eyes lighted up as he smiled. 

"You're awake! That's great!" he said, handing me the plate, which also had toast and eggs in addition to the bacon. I scarfed down the eggs and toast, and ate three of the bacon slices. I gave the fourth to Beowulf. I looked around then back down at Beowulf. 

"Where's the rest of the pokemon?" 

"They went over the hill to the river" Raven said. Beowulf got up and nudged me. 

"Hound-dour" he barked and took a couple steps backward. I got up and stretched. 

"Okay Beowulf, take me to them" Raven and I cleaned up the camp and followed Beowulf. 

"So ummm any thoughts on the fainting…..?" Raven asked hesitantly as he glanced at me side long. I put my hand to my forehead where there was still a faint headache. 

"I don't really remember what happened. I saw some images I think but it's all kind of hazy" 

"It'll come back later" Raven told me confidently. I made a non-conmental sound. I wasn't sure I wanted it to come back. We went over the hill and stopped surprised at what I saw. My pokemon were training! They were using the training method I had taught them before I fainted. Murkrow was the first to see us. She had been supervising from a near by tree. 

"Krow!" she called out and winged down to my shoulder. She nibbled my ear, then hopped onto Raven's shoulder. The rest of my pokemon looked up, and started to come over. Bo let out a happy baaaa and was the first to reach me. I patted her head then laughed when Fang tackled me to the ground.  Diamond scooped me up with his tail and set me back on my feet, and Falcon alighted on my arm and shoulder. 

"I'm alright everybody, sorry for the worry" I told them. 

"If the family reunion is over" Raven said with a grin, "then we should get going"  I nodded. 

"Okay guys, go ahead and rest up in your pokeballs now" I returned my pokemon and hooked the balls to my belt. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and smiled at Raven and Murkrow. 

"Ready to go?" 

Raven nodded, but laid a hand on my shoulder. "Robin…..if you start to feel, um, tired, or something, then just say so and we can stop" 

I wrinkled my nose and looked up at him "just because I fainted gracefully in your arms doesn't mean you can start treating me like a helpless female" I winked at him and he ran his hand through his hair absently and blushed. 

"Point taken" Murkrow cackled. 

"So which way to Mahgony town?" I asked Raven, who pulled out his map. 

"If we stay on this road, we should reach Mahogany in a day." I rubbed my hands together 

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Beowulf!" I called out, then frowned when I saw what he was doing. He had his head stuck through some bushes so that I could only see his tail and hind legs. 

"Beowulf, what are you doing?" I asked with a sigh. Raven and I walked over to the bushes and I tugged Beowulf's tail. Beowulf, who I guess was so absorbed in whatever he was doing that he hadn't heard us, jumped in surprise and let out a startled yelp! There was some extreme rustling, a couple of thumps, and something that sounded like teeth chomping, and a sound like something running away, then Beowulf rolled out of the bushes. Raven, Murkrow, and I looked at each other, then at Beowulf, who looked sheepish. I raised my eyebrow and tapped my finger to my chin. 

"You know what? I don't think I wanna know" I told Raven thoughtfully. 

"I agree" Raven replied. We turned around and started walking down the road, leaving Beowulf to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay people, to show that I haven't just been sitting here and twiddling my thumbs idly, I'm putting up two, yes two, Matt chapters! Now, just for a heads up, for a little while Matt chapters are gonna be few and far between. Just while I get Robin situated of course. It's not because I'm having a Matt chapter writer's block or anything. *whistles innocently* 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters 

_Chapter 21_

_Matt's Journey_

After defeating Morty and winning the gym badge, Matt and Michelle had decided to stay in Ecruteak city for a few days to rest up and decide what to do next. They were sitting at a table in an outside restaurant, with their breakfast in front of them. Eevee was curled up bedside's Matt's chair, having already eaten his breakfast, and Pupitar was clinging to Michelle's shoulder. 

"We have two choices" Matt told Michelle as he ate a bit of scrambled egg. "We can go east, toward Mahogany town, or west toward Olivine City." 

Michelle sipped her tea. "Let's go west. I have business in Olivine City" 

Matt cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Business?" he asked skeptically. 

"Yes business" Michelle told him indigently, "The gym leader there hires me to do check ups on her Ampharos every few months. The Ampharos got some really bad sickness a few years ago and it left her susceptible to other sicknesses." 

Matt rubbed his chin as he thought about how to broach the question he was thinking of. 

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Go ahead; ask why the Nurse Joy in the city can't do it" 

Matt chuckled. "Why can't the Nurse Joy in the city do it?" 

Michelle answered primly, "Besides the fact that a Nurse Joy wouldn't be able to tell a Level A Bulmic Disease from Lightning Pneumonia" (Matt decided it would be wise not to ask what either of those were) "its hospital is ill equipped to handle the more rare dieses. Plus my medicine acts as a sorta immune system, to help fight off any sickness before it comes. A Nurse Joy would only be helpful AFTER the pokemon had already gotten sick" 

"Ah" Matt answered with an indulgent smile. "Olivine it is then" 

"Great!" Michelle said clapping her hands together. She stood up and grinned. "I'll go pack, you take care of the bill" and before Matt could argue, rushed off. 

Matt sighed and picked up the bill. "She can't pay for her own toast and tea?" he grumbled to Eevee who flipped his ear and ignored Matt. 

Matt, Eevee, Michelle, and Pupitar met up just outside Ecruteak city, on the road toward Olivine city. As they walked, Matt thought it would be best to broach the subject of the attack that had occurred the other day. Matt knew Michelle was still a little tender about the subject, what with her pokemon almost dying and all. 

"Hey Michelle?" he asked hesitantly. Michelle cocked her head at him to indicate she was listening. 

"Um, any thoughts on the uh, 'occurrences' yesterday?" 

Michelle cocked an eyebrow at him. "Occurrences? You call being attack by three legendary pokemon occurrences??" 

Matt sighed. "Well, for lack of a better word…." 

Michelle rolled her eyes but answered anyway. "I don't know what to think. I haven't heard of anything like this happening, ever! I mean, most people don't even think those pokemon exist. Let alone attack people" 

Matt nodded and rubbed his chin. "I think I'm gonna call Professor Redwood, maybe he'll know something about it." 

Michelle shrugged. "if you want" Matt took out his pokegear, then hesitated again. Michelle raised her eyebrows at him, in a silent question. 

"umm, do you mind if I tell him about Pupitar?" 

Michelle flinched a little and brought her hand up to Pupitar's head, where he was resting on her shoulder. 

"I won't if you don't want me to" Matt said hurriedly. 

Michelle smiled at him, touched at his thoughtfulness in spite of herself. "It's okay, go ahead" Matt dialed the Professor's phone number, then waited for him to pick up. 

"Hello, Professor Redwood's laboratory" 

"Professor Redwood? It's me, Matt" Matt said into the phone as they walked. 

"Matthew!" the professor exclaimed, real pleasure in his voice. "How are you? Where are you now?" 

"We're on our way to Olivine City" Matt answered. 

"Well, that's fine. After a gym badge I take it?" 

"yes, um Professor? Something strange happened to me, and my uh…. travel companion, Michelle" Michelle raised her eyebrows and looked at Matt strangely at the "travel companion" but didn't comment. 

"Oh?" Redwood asked curiously, "what was that?" 

Matt told Professor Elk all about the attack, and the professor exclaimed "My God! I don't believe it! Where the pokemon hurt?" 

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that the Professor asked about the pokemon, instead of himself, but knew that was just how the professor was. Matt cleared his throat, and after glancing at Michelle, told the Professor about Pupitar. 

"I'll have to research this Matt" the Professor told him. Matt could almost see the Professor rummaging through his books. "although, some of what you've told me doesn't surprise me much. You must not have been watching the news, but more and more sightings of not only the legendary birds, but also the dogs, have been reported through out Johto. I'm going to look this up; I'll call you if I find anything!" 

"Okay Professor, talk to you later then" Matt replied and hung up. 

"Well?" Michelle asked, "What'd he say?" 

"Ve e vee" Eevee said with as much interest.

"Apparently, there have been other sightings of not only the Birds, but the three legendary dogs as well." 

"I bet WE'RE the only one's to have been attack though" Michelle muttered. 

"Pu tar" Pupitar agreed. 

"Yep" Matt confirmed. 

"I wonder why?" Michelle asked thoughtfully. Matt didn't answer her, since he was wondering the same thing himself.  
  


Feel free to review this chapter before going on to the next ;)


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

As they walked toward Olivine City, Matt found his mind wandering to the battle he was going to have at the gym. He looked around at the wide open spaces on either side of the road and fingered his pokeballs. Then he looked down at Eevee walking besides him. Eevee looked up and cocked his head and twitched his ears as Matt made a small gesture toward the grassland on either side of them. Eevee wagged his tail.  Rubbing his chin, he started to consider the possibility of stopping when Michele let out an exasperated sigh and threw up her hands. 

"If you want to stop Matt, just say so!" she told him stomping her foot. 

"What?" Matt asked taken a back. She stopped and poked a finger at his chest. 

"Both you AND Eevee got that same look on your face. You obviously want to stop, so why not just say so instead of thinking about it so much?" 

"tar" Pupitar agreed from her shoulder. 

"ahh…" Matt stuttered taken aback, "I was just thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen of we did stop. See, if we did, I could get some training in., but then that would set us back a day at least, and if you need to get to Olivine City soon, then-" 

"Stop!" Michelle cried, raising her hand, then she giggled. 

"You're cute when your explaining things, but if I let you, then you'll go on and on. I'm not in any hurry, so let's just stop here and you can train okay?" and with that she turned around and went off the road, heading toward a tree she could sit under that was also near a lake, leaving Matt with his mouth open. She thinks I'm cute? He thought in confusion. Eevee cleared his throat. 

"Ve" the little pokemon said tugging on Matt's pant leg. 

"Oh, right" Matt said, shaking his head, then followed Michelle.

"Come on out everybody!" Matt called, throwing out his pokeballs. 

"Geo!"  

"Gaaastly" 

"Rrrrooooww!" 

"Dito!" 

"It's time to get some exercise!" Michelle called out, releasing her pokemon as well. Lapras pushed herself into the lake, Natu flew up into the tree and started to preen,  Dotrio started to graze. Charmeleon, Chansey, and Pupitar pulled a laughing Michelle into a game of hide and seek. Matt smiled as he watched them, then turned to look at his pokemon. 

"Okay team time to do some exercises" he said rubbing his hands together. 

"Gyarados, fifty laps around the lake. Gastly, I want you to phase from the tree to the lake twenty times as fast as you can. Ditto, study the other pokemon, and see how many forms you can change into, and how fast. Geodude, give me fifty push ups. Eevee, you and I will run laps around the field." Matt looked at all of his pokemon. 

"Got that?" they all nodded. 

"I can't hear you!" Matt cried with a grin. The pokemon all roared. Matt cracked his knuckles. 

"Alright then team, let's get to it!" 

Michelle was playing with her pokemon underneath the tree when Gastly suddenly appeared in front of her. 

"AA!" she gasped, falling back. 

"Gast!" Gastly said apologetically before he disappeared again, reappearing at the lake in almost no time at all. The blonde girl pushed herself back up and looked around to see what the hell Matt and his pokemon were doing. She was amazed at what she saw. Geodude was doing push-ups, grunting, "dude" after everyone. Gyarados was almost flying around the lake, while her Lapras watched from the middle of the water with wide eyes. Ditto went from Gastly to Eevee, to Gyarados, back to Eevee and so on. Going faster and faster as time passed. But where were Eevee and Matt? 

"Chansey!" Chansey said pointing over to the left. Michelle followed Chansey's gaze and gave a little gasp. Matt and Eevee were jogging, well it was more like running, around the field. Matt had his head tilted down to grin at Eevee, who was smiling happily up at his trainer. Michelle was suddenly struck with a very fierce longing, almost an ache in her heart as she watched Matt run with his pokemon. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't notice Charmeleon poking her until Pupitar crawled up her shoulder and cried out in her ear. She jerked and looked at her pokemon. 

"what?" she asked, then noticed that all of her pokemon, with the exception of Lapras who was still in the lake, were giving her sly knowing looks. 

"Oh shut up. I know what you all are thinking, and I do not!" she hissed, glaring at them and tossing her head, her arm's folded across her chest. Her pokemon, used to her temper, only nodded knowingly. 

"Puuuupitar" Pupitar murmured. 

"What do you "suuuuuure I don't!?" Michelle exclaimed, turning her head to glance suspiciously at the pokemon on her shoulder. 

"Don't what?" a voice panted behind her. Michelle whirled around with a small shriek to find Matt and Eevee, panting after their run, standing right behind her. 

"Don't you make ANY noise!?" Michelle exclaimed waving her arms at him. She was astonished to find her face was heating up. Chansey giggled, and Michelle sent her a "quite!" look. Matt chuckled, he was also used to her temper by now. 

"Don't you chuckle at me" she grumbled. 

"What where you and your pokemon talking about? It looked like an interesting conversation." Matt said as he took off his shirt to and wiped his face with it. Michelle stared at his bare chest. 

"Uhh…." She stuttered, "What?" 

Chansey, Charmeleon, Natu and Dotrio (who had all three heads up and watching with interest) broke down into laughter, and Pupitar chuckled in her ear. Michelle's face got even hotter. Eevee looked from Michelle to Matt to Michelle again, then a slow grin formed on the little pokemon's face. Matt however was oblivious to the exchange. He finished wiping his face then tossed his shirt to the side. 

"Tell me later okay? I think the rest of my pokemon are finished with their exercises. Come on Eevee" Matt said then jogged over to the lake. Charmeleon, and Chansey howled with laughter, while Natu flapped around excitedly. Michelle, her face flaming, whirled and tackled her pokemon. 

Matt turned around when he thought he heard something. He blinked when he saw Michelle wrestling with her pokemon. 

"Must be training" he said to Eevee, who only chuckled.

Reviews! They're my source of power.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks Grypheon for reviewing my fic, and sorry I didn't thank you before! Also thanks SuliMike23, Metal Dragon 1, and Flamestrike for reviewing my last chapter. So as to not leave anyone out anymore, I'm just gonna thank everyone as the review my chapter, regardless of whether or not they've reviewed before ^_^. And to answer Flamestike's question, Beowulf and Eevee will evolve, but not for a little while. 

Ug. I've got a really bad stomach ache today, so I decided to crack down and write some chapters since I got out of school. I'm really proud of this one, so I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: se previous chapters

_Chapter 23_

_Robin's Journey_

For once, Raven's short cut actually worked. We made it to Mahogany town in just a day. Throughout that entire day however, I couldn't get over the feeling that something was watching me. I was probably mistaken though. Either that or the "thing" watching me was Raven. Every two seconds I would catch him eyeing me. I knew he was just making sure I wasn't tired or anything, but still. Him looking at me caused a weird warm fluttering sensation in my stomach. To top it all off, Beowulf kept sticking his head into bushes or going off by himself. I had to keep calling him back. Needless to say, I was very relieved when we reached Mahogany town. 

"To the gym!" I called out pumping my fist excitedly. I started to march toward it when Raven caught my arm. 

"Ummm, it's getting kinda late. Maybe we should check in with the pokemon center, and battle tomorrow." He told me gesturing away from the gym. I looked at my watch, and then stared at him with one eyebrow raised. 

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon" I stated. Raven coughed nervously. 

"Yes well, but uh... Murkrow! She's very tired from all the traveling. **Aren't** you Murkrow?" Raven hissed at the bird on his shoulder. Murkrow, who hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation, flinched and blinked at her trainer. Raven glared. Murkrow promptly sagged her shoulders and fluttered feebly, making little plaintive sounds. Beowulf snorted. 

"Riiiight" I said skeptically, crossing my arms across my chest. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong…" I started slowly. "But hasn't Murkrow been sitting on your shoulder all day?" Raven fidgeted and Murkrow looked away guiltily. Beowulf snickered and I sighed. 

"Raven, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle really. But if it'll make you feel better…" I trailed off and eyed Raven look at me hopefully. "Then I guess we could go and check out Gyarados Lake. It's supposed to be huge and filled with all kinds of pokemon." 

"Okay! Let's do that!" Raven said, hastily. He was probably worried I might change my mind. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him, but secretly I was touched to know he cared so much. Plus I had another plan. 

"Besides, there might be some trainers I can battle with there" I whispered to Beowulf who grinned. 

"Dor!' he whispered back agreeing with me. 

To my disappointment, we appeared to be the only ones checking out Gyarados Lake. I looked around and decided that if I couldn't battle anyone, I'd just train my pokemon myself. I reached for my pokeballs and decided I would just pick up where I left off in training my pokemon before. 

"Come on out every one!" I called, throwing out my pokeballs. One by one, all my pokemon appeared, looking around curiously. 

"What" Raven stated, "do you think your doing?" I turned around to face him and raised my eyebrows at his tone of voice. 

"I'm going to train my pokemon. Is there a problem?" I asked. 

"You" he said firmly, "Are supposed to be resting. Not overexerting yourself, which means no training." I glared at him. 

"I told you, I'm _fine_! There's no way I'm going into a battle tomorrow with out training my pokemon first!" 

"Fine, then you just won't battle tomorrow either." 

"What?!?" I exclaimed, "And what do you propose I do with all this spare time??" 

"Oh I don't know" he answered sarcastically, "How about _rest_ or maybe see a doctor!" 

"I'm. Not. Sick." I stated slowly and clearly. 

"Don't talk to me as if I was stupid!" 

"Well either your stupid, or your deaf because this has to be the fifth time I've told you that!" 

Throughout this entire exchange, my pokemon and Murkrow where moving their heads back and forth between us. Murkrow flew to Raven's shoulder and stared running her beak through his hair, in an effort to clam him down, while Beowulf pawed at my leg and made soothing noises. 

"Don't you patronize me" I growled at the dog. I turned back to Raven. "I'm going to do what I bloody well please. If I say I'm going to train my pokemon, then I'm _going_ to train my pokemon!" 

Raven planted himself in front of me with his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes and said softly, "wanna bet?" I glared up him then turned my back on him, looking toward my pokemon. 

"Diamond, Bo! You two will be paired up. Fang, you'll be with- HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" I found myself lifted up, and slung over Raven's shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Raven ignored my shouting, and continued walking to a tree, where he plopped me down. 

"Your going to stay there and your going to be quiet and rest" he told me in a no-nonsense voice. 

"I will not!" I hissed at him. 

"You" he told me pointing his finger in my face. "Don't have a choice" And with that he plopped down next to me and placed his arm securely around my waist. Then closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep. I blushed crimson, and I'm going to say it was from anger. I know it wasn't because of…any other emotion. I tried to stand up, but Raven was stronger then me, and his arm kept me from moving. 

"If you all where caring loyal pokemon" I grumbled at my pokies, "you'd help me escape this lunatic" I jabbed my thumb at Raven who kept his eyes firmly shut. My pokemon suddenly had other things to do. Fang jumped into the lake and started to swim around, splashing frantically and pretending he couldn't hear me. Falcon had flown up into a different tree and was vigorously preening her feathers. Diamond found the ground to be very interesting. Bo started to graze, but the twitching of her tail betrayed her nervousness. Beowulf just curled up besides me and went to sleep. 

"Traitors" I muttered.

I woke up and looked around me, not remembering where I was for a second. The sky was dark and full of stars, but I wasn't in my sleeping bag. I felt something shift besides me and looked to my left to see Raven sleeping besides me, his arm still hooked around my waist. I blushed at that, and was very glad that Raven was asleep so he couldn't see. 

Taking a moment to watch him sleep, I pondered the argument we had. I knew he had only been trying to do what was best for me. His concern was really rather sweet now that I thought about it. Besides, he looked so cute sleeping there with his back against the tree that I couldn't stay mad at him anymore. I brushed some of the hair out of his face, then, giving in to impulse; I leaned down and brushed my lips against his cheek. Raven stirred and murmured something. I swear my heart almost stopped in fear that he would awake. But he stayed asleep. Blushing madly now I looked around me, anywhere but at Raven's face. I didn't know why I had kissed him, and I didn't want to know. 

While looking around, I saw that the rest of my pokemon had fallen asleep also. I grinned when I saw that Bo had curled up against Beowulf's side. It was so cute how she had attached herself to Beowulf. He didn't seem to mind much either. Hmm. I stored this information to think about later, and carefully stood up. 

Raven's hand slipped from my waist, but he didn't wake up. The man could really sleep like a rock when he wanted too. I stood up slowly, and then crept some feet away from the slumbering group. I wasn't feeling sleepy, and had decided to take a little bit of a walk. I figured I'd be back before anyone woke up. 

I walked along the shoreline, looking up and the starlit sky. My thoughts flickering from my pokemon, to the gym battle, to Raven, to my brother and my parents, then back to Raven again. I was thinking about his eyes when my thoughts where suddenly broken to be replaced with a weird prickly sensation inside my head. A shiver went down my spine, and I knew I wasn't alone. 

I looked around and stifled a scream when I saw two pairs of eyes staring at me through the bushes. I stared back, my mind gone blank about what to do. Then the prickly sensation evolved into a full grown headache. One set of eyes broke it's gaze with mine and looked toward the lake. I followed it's gaze and would've gasped if my head wasn't hurting so much. There in the middle of the lake, with it's back towards me and it's head raised, was Suicune, the legendary water dog pokemon.

Some R&R wouldn't hurt ya know *hint hint* ~_^


	24. Chapter 24

Spring Break! Whoo hoo! And I have no homework! None! Zip! Nada! Which means it's the perfect opportunity to work on this. So keep checking back, I expect to update at least one, maybe two more times this week. ^_^

I'd like to thank SuliMike23, Metal Dragon1, Andrusus, and cadet-wolf for reviewing last chapter. I know I have grammar issues. I never was very good at it, but I will try! I also get mixed up with all the different types of "were"s O_o. But I hope every one enjoys the fic none the less.

Disclaimer: I'm keeping Robin, Raven, Michelle, and Matt. And I claim at least part ownership of their pokies. But the whole general pokemon concept? Not mine.

_Chapter 24_

I stared at Suicune's backside, not daring to make a move. As far as I could tell, the Dog hadn't noticed me yet. It seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. But not even the fact that a Legendary Dog was standing right in front of me lessened the ache in my head. Then I felt a cooling sensation spread from my forehead, which lessened the pain, but it was followed by a sense of deep urgency. I had to get away! Fast! I took a deep breath and dove for the bushes, hoping that whatever owned the eyes I saw was friendly. 

Just as I dove into the bushes, Suicune howled, a clear crystal howl that I was sure could be heard miles away. The howl sent shivers down my spine and dread into my heart. I peered through the bushes and saw Suicune bound away into the forest, and disappear. I heaved a sigh of relief and turned around. Only to find myself staring at two rows of very sharp, very pointed teeth. 

I screamed and scrambled backward, but got tangled up in the bush's branches. My mind filled with visions of gnashing teeth ripping into my flesh, and of a gruesome death by some hideous monster. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the end. But instead I heard someone chuckle and I could swear it was in my mind. My eyes flew open, but instead of seeing the fangs I expected, I stared into a pair of calm blue eyes that twinkled in mirth. The figure backed up a bit and raised its head. I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a monster, just a girafarig. But there was something distinctly different about this one. For one thing, it's muzzle and spines where blue instead of the normal pinkish red. For another, it was bigger then most girafarigs, looking a little taller, making it some where between 5 and 6 feet. Almost a foot taller then it normally is. Not to mention it was longer. My mind started working again, and I realized I was staring at a shiny girafarig. Just my luck my pokeballs where sitting by my backpack, which was inconveniently by the tree, where Raven was sleeping. 

The girafarig watched as I untangled myself from the bush with a bit of wiggling and a lot of cursing. I felt amusement again as I stood up. I considered the pokemon standing before me, then snapped my fingers as I understood. 

"it's you! I'm getting these emotions from you!" I whispered in awe. The girafarig made a soft little whiny as she, I was sure it was a she because I felt a certain femininity coming from her emotions, took a step toward me. I reached out my hand, and her tail swiveled around and took a snap at it. 

"and you must be the teeth I saw" I told it, snatching my hand back. "and the other set of eyes" the girafarig ignored her tail and reached out her long neck to nuzzle my elbow. We both heard the shouts at the same time, along with Beowulf barking. The girafarig raised her head, and swiveled her ears forward, then turned and bounded into the trees.

I stared after her, frowning. If the emotions I had been feeling inside my head was that pokemon, did that mean that that sense of urgency I had felt when I had saw Suicune was hers too? Why had she been so worried? And had the cooling sensation in my head been her doing also? Come to think of it, my head wasn't hurting at all any more, and it hadn't been for some time. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Raven shouting my name again. 

I stepped out of the bushes and called out, "here I am!" Raven and the pokemon rushed over to me. Beowulf reached me first and proceeded to sniff me all over, then rose on his hind legs to give my face a brief lick. Then, assured I was okay, he proceeded to sniff around the bushes I had been in. Raven and the rest of the pokemon arrived next. Raven swept me up into a tight hug, and used the opportunity to check me over for injuries. 

"Are you alright??" he asked, "we were woken up by this weird howl, then we heard you scream"  He let me go but kept his arms wrapped around my waist, and my hands ended up resting on his chest. I smiled up at him. 

"I'm fine" I told him, then I yawned, "Sorry, if I scared you all. I woke up, and went for a walk,-" Raven broke in, "you should know better then to wander _alone_ in the woods _at night!'_" He shook me a little for impact. 

"I know, I know, but listen,-" I was broken in again by another yawn. Raven shook his head. 

"Enough, you can tell me tomorrow. You need to get some sleep" I nodded, but took some time to pat each of my pokemon and reassure them I was okay. Even Diamond seemed like he had been worried. After I was done Raven scooped me up into his arms bridal style. I protested, but weakly. I was too tired to do much. 

Raven ignored me and called out, "Beowulf! Get your furry rear in gear, where going back!" Beowulf jumped out of the bushes and trotted in the direction of our camp, the rest of us following. I laid my head against Raven's chest and shoulder. I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

_They had found him again! No matter how he hid himself, the Dogs always seemed to pick up his scent. He could hear the blue one's howl as she informed her brothers of his location. Once again his only choice was to flee. For the thousandth time he wished he could find the Dark Ones. But his search so far had been fruitless. He was running out of energy, and the world was running out of time._


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the other chapter I promised! I'm so happy that more people are getting into my fic. All questions will be answered. Just….not right now, lol. 

I apologize again for the grammar. I am very horrible with it. I'm toying with the idea of a beta reader. Anyone interested? 

Thanks goes to Sir-Egan, BlueGriffon, and a very special thank you to SulliMike23 who always reviews every single chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you! 

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chapter 25

I woke up in my sleeping bag, looking up at the bright morning sky. I had had a weird dream. There had been a search, and a hunt. But I couldn't remember who was searching for what, and why they were being hunted. I sat up and forgot about the dream as I contemplated what the plan for today was going to be. Next to me, Beowulf was also just getting up, stretching and yawning. I got out of my sleeping bag and rummaged through my backpack for my clothes and things. Then I spotted Murkrow and smiled as she fluttered down from her tree branch to begin the process of waking Raven up, which was no easy task. 

"Don't let Raven come down by the stream" I called over my shoulder to the bird as I gathered up some clothes, "I'm going to change" Beowulf and I went over to the stream to wash up, ignoring the loud bird screech, and Raven's yelp of surprise. One would think he'd be used to that by now.

By the time we got back, Raven was up and bleary eyed. He went to the stream with Murkrow fluttering along behind him. I went ahead and started breakfast, with Beowulf scrutinizing my every move. I finally gave in and handed him a piece of bacon. By the time Raven and Murkrow came back, the food was ready. We sat down to eat and Raven cleared his throat. 

"So about what happened yesterday night…." I quickly told him what had happened, leaving out the part about the headache. I didn't want him to get all over-protective again. Raven munched on a piece of bacon thoughtfully. 

"So it was Suicune who howled. Wow, what I wouldn't give to have seen it too. Not to mention a shiny Giriafrig." Then he grinned at me. "To bad your pokeballs where here huh?" 

I groaned. "Don't remind me! I may never see a shiny pokemon again!" "

So!" Raven said, changing the subject while getting up to do away with the dishes. "What's the plan for today?" I eyed him closely; he couldn't fool me with trying to sound casual. 

"That depends. Are you going to tie me to a tree again?" I asked wearily. 

"I didn't _tie_ you to a tree" he retorted, "I merely _helped_ you take a rest!" 

I snorted. "Yes well, I'm al through _resting_ thanks" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm going to train today, then challenge the gym leader tomorrow. Any objections?" 

Raven thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I guess its okay. But if you get tired, don't forget to rest." I rolled my eyes. Raven pretended not to notice and continued, "I think I'll train my pokemon too, they haven't had much exercise in a while." I shrugged and helped Raven to finish cleaning up. Then Raven walked a little ways away and started to let out his pokemon. I turned around and whistled for Beowulf so that we could start our own training.

"Alright guys, let's pickup where we left off" I said, looking at all my pokemon. "Last time, Beowulf practiced with me, so this time why doesn't he switch with…" My eyes flickered form pokemon to pokemon 

"Bo. Beowulf, take Bo's place as Falcon's partner. The rest of you, get with your partners and battle!" I left my pokemon to it and walked to the shore line with Bo. 

"You ready to train with me Bo?" I asked my little sheep with a bright smile. 

"Reep!" Bo said, trying to sound confident, but I could hear the slight tremor in her voice. 

"Don't worry Bo, this will be fun!" I bent down and picked up a rock from the sand. Then I showed it to Bo. 

"Okay Bo, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to throw this rock up and out to the water. I want you to try and shock before it hits the lake, okay?" Bo cocked her head at me then nodded. 

"Okay!" I said, picking up a few more rocks. "This will help your aim alright?" She nodded and I threw the rock. 

"REEP!" she shouted as she shot a tentacle of lightning at the rock. It hit before the rock plopped into the water.

 "Good job!" I told her. "Now again!" and I threw another rock, a little father this time. We continued this until she could hit ten in a row. Then I threw two rocks, then three. I watched her closely, and stopped when it looked like she was getting tired. 

"You were so great Bo! I'm so proud of you!" I told her as I scratched behind her ears. "Go take a break, then switch with Fang when you think your rested." 

"Mareep" she replied happily and bent her head to take a drink. I left her there and went to check on the rest of my pokemon. 

"Alright guys!" I called out clapping my hands. "Break time!" 

After everyone had gotten a drink and about half an hour's rest, we went back to work. This time, it was Fang's turn to train with me. 

"Alright buddy, this is going to seem weird, but I'm sure it's going to help us lots. Are you up for the challenge?" 

"TotodiiIIiile!" Fang exclaimed posing with two of his claws up in the sign V for victory. In the back of my mind, I wondered where he learned that pose, but decided not to ask. 

"Okay! Here's what were going to do" I told him as we walked toward the trees, "we're going to see if you can propel yourself in different directions in the air by using your water gun." I gestured with my hands as Fang watched me intently. 

"First you're going to use your water gun to push yourself up. Then if I say, right, use your water gun against a tree" A pointed to a tree on my left, "to make yourself go right. If I say left, use a tree on your right. If I say up, then use your water gun on the ground. If you think you're going to fast, or something is wrong, or get tired, don't hesitate to stop okay? I don't want you to get hurt." 

I patted his snout, "I'll be running under you the entire time, so if you fall, I'll catch you, I promise. You think we can do this?" 

"dile!" Fang said, looking serious for once. 

"Okay then. Ready? And up!" Fang opened his mouth toward the ground and out came a gush of water, propelling him upward. 

"Now right!" I shouted, my eyes trained on my pokemon. Fang twisted in the air and used his water gun on a tree, pushing him to the right. 

"Left!" Fang turned and used his water gun, but he hit the tree at an angle, causing him to go down! I stretched out my arms, ready to catch him, but Fang turned onto his stomach and spewed out more water, again at an angle, but this time making himself go up and to the right. 

"Great recovery Fang!" I shouted encouragement as I quickly turned around to stay under him. 

"Left!" Fang went left. 

"Right!" Fang went right. 

"Backward!" Fang twisted around but panicked when he saw he was heading for a huge boulder. He spewed out water randomly, causing him to spin out of control! 

"Fang!" I screamed, "use water gun on the ground to steady yourself!" It was no use; he had gotten dizzy and was now heading straight for a tree! Without even thinking, I ran past him and leaped up to catch my pokemon. I curled around him and closed my eyes, as his momentum carried us into the tree, causing my back to hit it with a loud crack! We sort of slid down until my bottom smacked the ground with a quieter thump. I grimaced in pain, and looked down at the little crocodile in my lap. 

"Are you okay?" Fang nodded but hung his head and refused to meet my eyes. 

"Fang what's wrong? Your not hurt anywhere?" I asked worried. Fang frantically shook his head and hopped out of my lap. 

"toto dile dile to diiile" he whispered looking away. 

"Oh Fang" I said gently smiling. I stood; a little slowly for I was sure my back was bruised, and picked Fang up, cuddling him close. 

"it's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to push you so hard. You where doing very well. This is a new thing, and I should have realized that it's more then a little scary. I'm sorry" I lifted him up so that we were eye to eye, "can you forgive me?" 

"Totodile!" Fang exclaimed, and threw his little arms around my neck. 

"You want to stop now?" I asked him. I felt him shake his head.  I pulled back to look at him. "are you sure?" Fang nodded and bounced out of my arms, and pumped his fist. I nodded.

 "Alright then. Let's start at the beginning, and this time" I winked at him, "more slowly." 

…"Forward! Up! and, down again." Fang let himself drop, bouncing onto a tree branch, then to the ground. I picked him up and spun him around. 

"That was great Fang! Absolutely amazing!" 

"Diiiiile!" Fang yelled happily waving his arms around. It had taken us almost the rest of the day, but we had finally gotten the basics down, and Fang hadn't had any more panic attacks. I heard footsteps from behind me and turned to see Raven running up to me. 

"I saw what you were doing, and it was fantastic! It was almost as if Fang could fly!" 

I beamed as I silently thanked my lucky stars that Raven didn't see the crash. "isn't it great? Were going to practice a lot, until we get all the kinks out. I'm sure this could give Fang an advantage he might need sometime." 

Raven nodded. "Come on, it's getting late and I'm starving! Let's say we go out for lunch eh?" Raven asked winking at me. 

"I think that's a great idea, don't you Fang?" I asked the little crocodile, who nodded enthusiastically. 

"Then let's go get the rest!" I called out, and we headed back to camp.


	26. Chapter 26

People, I got some bad news. I'm moving. Like, soon. Very soon. I will not have access to a computer for about a month or two. So updates aren't gonna happen….for a bit. Please don't forget about me tho! I promise as soon as I can, I will be back and posting! On the brighter side, I have a beta reader! Dracobolt does wonderful work especially since Dracobolt has to put up with me now lol.

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

_Chapter 26 _

_Matt's Journey_

"Michelle! Michelle!" a voice called out from the crowd. Matt looked around and spotted a pretty black girl with long dark brown hair tied back into two ponytails. In her arms she carried a box filled to the brim with what Matt could only classify as "stuff". Matt and Michelle had just arrived at Olivine City and Michelle had been eager to get to her charge. At the sight of the girl however, Michelle broke out into a wide grin and waved.

"Jasmine!" she called out happily and rushed to greet her. Matt and Eevee looked at each other and shrugged, then followed Michelle at a slower pace.

"I'm glad your back Michelle!" Jasmine was saying as Matt came up. "Amphy has been acting really weird lately. I'm at my wit's end trying to figure out what's wrong with her!" Michelle frowned and chewed on her thumb nail as she thought.

"She's not experiencing the usual symptoms?" Michelle asked quizzically. Jasmine shook her head and repositioned the box on her hip.

"No, not at all. She's still able to power the lighthouse and she's not acting sick, exactly. But she has been rather antsy and she has these weird bulges in her stomach. She sometimes groans in pain, but it doesn't seem to be near as painful as what she usually has. She also is having trouble sleeping. I've been staying up with her a lot."

Michelle bit her lip. "Well, it doesn't sound real serious, but I want to go see her right away, anyway."

Jasmine sighed in relief. "Great! I was just on my way over there with some food and stuff." She shifted the heavy box to try and hold it in a more comfortable position, but fumbled and lost her hold on it.

"Watch it!" Matt cried out catching the box and lifting it up before it fell.

"Whew! That was close, thanks," Jasmine said, then blinked and cocked her head. "Who are you?"

Michelle smacked the side of her head lightly. "Oh sorry! That was rude of me. Jasmine, this is Matt. I've been traveling with him recently. Matt, this is Jasmine; she's the one with the Ampharos I was telling you about."   
Matt smiled and shifted the box into the crook of his arm with casual strength.

"Pleased to meet you." Jasmine smiled shyly, "The pleasure is all mine." Matt replied with a grin. Jasmine looked down and shuffled her feet, her cheeks giving off a becoming blush.

"I'll take that back now" she said and reached out her arms to take the box.   
Matt waved her hands away. "Don't worry about it. I got it."

Jasmine clasped her hands behind her back and beamed at him. "Thank you so much!" Michelle glared at Jasmine and Matt, gave a small growl, and then pushed herself in between her two friends.

"Okay! Let's go see Amphy, shall we?" she exclaimed, her voice overly bright. She slipped her arm through Jasmine's and pulled her away from Matt, toward the lighthouse. "Hey Jasmine, did you see how my Larvitar evolved?" Michelle chattered as she led the girl away. Matt stared after them in bewilderment then looked down at Eevee.

"Was it just me, or was Michelle acting a little…..happier….. then normal?" he asked the pokemon. Eevee sighed and shook his head at his trainer's cluelessness before going off after the two girls.

"You've put in an elevator!" Michelle squealed happily as Jasmine pushed the up button.

Jasmine beamed. "Yep! I got tired of trudging up all those stairs a billion times a day." They stepped inside in the elevator, Jasmine first, then Michelle and Pupitar, and lastly Matt and Eevee.

"Not to sound stupid or anything¦" Matt began hesitantly as they waited for the elevator to hit the top floor, "But why are we going up in an elevator in a lighthouse?"

Jasmine giggled and explained, "Amphy powers the lighthouse. She lives on the top floor." Ding! The elevator and stopped everyone stepped out.

"Whoa," Matt said, looking around. It didn't look like what he expected a tower room in a lighthouse to look like. It looked more like someone's living room. The floor was carpeted, the walls were painted, and there was a couch, table, chairs, and even a mini fridge, microwave, and television. Michelle noticed Matt's admiration of the room and grinned at him.

"All the comforts of home," She told him with a wink.

"You can say that again," Matt replied, impressed.

"Amphy! Come on out now, you have visitors," Jasmine called out softly. A yellow and black head peeked out from behind the couch, then ducked down again.

Jasmine sighed. "Sorry about that. She's very shy of strangers."  
Matt frowned. "But I thought Michelle has been taking care of her for awhile."   
Michelle rolled her eyes. "I have. It's you she's afraid of." Michelle handed Pupitar to Matt and told him, "You and Eevee stay here while Jasmine and I see if we can get Amphy to come and greet you." Pupitar settled himself onto Matt's should and Eevee sat down and started to groom himself. Matt sighed and shrugged.

"It shouldn't be really long. Amphy really likes Michelle. She's the only other person besides me who she lets examine and feed her," Jasmine told Matt anxiously, placing a hand on his arm.

Matt grinned. "It's alright. Take your time."

"Come on, Jasmine," Michelle almost growled, grabbing the hand that was on Matt's arm and tugging her over to the couch. After a lot of cooing and coaxing, and a bribe with one of Michelle's sweet tasting potions, they finally got Ampy to come out from behind the couch. The pokemon waddled over to the middle of the floor and plopped down on the carpet, eyeing Matt suspiciously.

"Amphy, this is Matt and Eevee, friends of Michelle. And you should remember Pupitar. Remember? Last time you saw him, he was Larvitar" Jasmine cooed at Amphy. Pupitar jumped down from Matt's shoulder and slithered (?) AN- how DOES a Pupitar move? over to Amphy. Amphy smiled.

"Phar os" she said shyly, placing a paw lightly on Pupitar's back. Michelle bent down and gave Amphy a big smile.

"There, you see? It's not that scary, is it?" she said as she beckoned Matt over. Matt walked over to them with Eevee trotting at his side, then bent down in front of Amphy, sitting down the box.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you," he said and stuck out his hand. Amphy eyed it for awhile then hesitantly brought up her paw to shake.

"Wow, Matt! She's never accepted someone so quickly! You must be really good with pokemon," Jasmine exclaimed in admiration.

Michelle coughed loudly before Matt could reply and said, "Alrighty then, let's get on to the examination, shall we?"

Just because I won't be here to read them for a bit, doesn't mean you shouldn't still review. Please do! It will reassure me that you all won't forget about this fic while I'm gone.


	27. Chapter 27

I'm back! And hopefully better then ever! Sorry for the long delay. I had governor school, then a move to deal with. I could barly get access to a computer. But it's all okay now. Thank you all for bearing with me bows to audience Now for the personal thank yous…

SuliMike23: A pupitar bounces? I had never even thought of that! I must put more bouncing in future chapters, thanks for the info!

Raza: thanks for reviewing! I'll try to keep the posting regular after this, and I'm glad you think my story is good

Hiei's flaming koorime: thanks for the review! Houndour's one of my favs to, but I bet you could tell lol. I hope you keep reading!

Tomboy, Master of Water and Ice: I shall continue with the story, even if my updating gets hampered lol. I'm glad you like Robin! I put a lot of work into her .

Question to both Tomboy, Master of Water and Ice and Hiei's flaming koorime: Who is Hiei? What show is he from?

Heeheehee: I'm glad you like the story! Yes I always got peeved with Pikachu won so easily. I hope you continue to like my fic!

Ali: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you'll continue reading. I'm also glad you like the pokemon. I tried to make them more like characters and not just things. Bo especially is someone I'm very fond of. I hope you find a way to post your fic. It would be cool if I could read it and see similarities and differences and stuff you know?

Bluegriffon: Thanks for reviewing. I shall try to update more frequently. sighs I hate it how little things like school get in the way though… (winks) . Thanks for explaining about the pikachu thing. I had forgotten about the electric/ground relationship in the older games. I'm always so surprised and please when my reviewers help me out and tell me stuff! Thanks again!

Liz: lol! Thanks for reviewing so many times! Even if they did sound like a teacher's sticker . I still appreciate it, and I hope you'll keep reading!

And last but certainly not least, a big thank you goes to my beta reader Dracobolt!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Never have, never will.

Phew! Now that that's out of the way feel free to read the chapter! o

Chapter 27

Michelle released Chansey from her pokeball and dug around in her backpack for her medical supplies. She took out a stethoscope, blood pressure monitor, thermometer, reflex mallet, tongue depressor, otoscope, and a bunch of bottles. Matt watched all this in bewilderment.

"I thought you were a Pokemon healer?" he asked hesitantly. Michelle fitted the stethoscope in her ears and rubbed the metal end in it between her hands to warm it up. Then she placed it on Amphy's chest.

"I am," she replied as she listened to the pokemon's heartbeat. Matt cleared his throat.

"When you say healer I was thinking herbal remedies. Not ah…" he glanced at all the stuff Michelle had taken out of her bag, "new age equipment." Michelle glanced up and flashed a smile at him.

"Just because I use herbal medicine doesn't mean I shouldn't welcome the new age with open arms. Chansey, could ya put the blood pressure cuff on Amphy? Thanks." And with that Michelle proceeded to ignore everyone else and focused totally on her work. Matt was about to ask her another question, when Jasmine nudged him and shook her head.

"Michelle's gone into "healer mode"," she whispered to him holding up her fingers and making the quotation mark signs. "She won't hear or see anything else until she's through." She motioned for him to sit on the couch behind them, then sat down next to him. Eevee leaped and lightly landed in Matt's lap, deciding that this was the perfect time to take a nap. Pupitar was clinging to Michelle's shoulder.

Matt and Jasmine watched silently as Michelle and Chansey examined Amphy. She was very thorough. She checked Amphy's ears, nose, eyes, and throat first. She took the Pokemon's blood pressure, height, and temperature. She even had a collapsible scale, which she used to take Amphy's weight. She did all of this with Chansey's help, and recorded everything in her note book. Matt saw her compare her notes with others several times. She looked very professional with a stethoscope hung around her neck and all the equipment. Michelle was very focused on her work, and Matt doubted that if a bomb went off at that very moment, if Michelle would even notice. She almost looked aloof, untouchable. Not like the fiery healer/trainer he had been traveling with, but someone way too good for a just another Pokemon trainer like himself. But then Matt noticed that Michelle gave Amphy little affectionate rubs and treats that Amphy accepted happily. Also while Michelle worked, she hummed a pretty little tune that was slightly off key. Matt found these traits endearing, and relieving. So she was still his Michelle after all. Matt made a mental note to tease Michelle about the humming later.

After a long while later, where Michelle spent most of the time giving Amphy's stomach particular attention, and Matt and Jasmine talked about Pokemon in general, Michelle finally started to pack up her things. Jasmine watched anxiously as Michelle removed the stethoscope from her ears and walked over to them. Michelle took Jasmine's hand in her own and shook it with a big grin.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, "You're going to be a grandma."

"You mean she's pregnant?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

Michelle laughed."Yep! Not only that, but she has two eggs inside her belly, instead of the usual one. Come here and feel for yourself!" And with that said, she pulled a very shocked Jasmine to her feet and over to the Pokemon. Matt followed, leaving Eevee to watch from the couch.

Michelle placed Jasmine's hands over one of the lumps in Amphy's belly."Feel here? And here? Those are the outlines of the eggs. From the way their pressing against her stomach, I say she'll be ready to hatch pretty soon. Two weeks at the most, a week at least."

"That's great!" Matt said as he gave Jasmine's shoulder a friendly pat. "Congrats!"

Jasmine shook her head in a daze. "But I don't understand! Who could the father possibly be?"

Michelle shrugged. "You might not know until the eggs are laid and hatched."

Matt looked thoughtful. "Was there a time when she was outside and you weren't with her recently?"

"Well," Jasmine said, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember, "I take her out for walks daily, and sometimes I leave her at the park for a little bit while I run some errands…" Jasmine shook her head, then flung her arms around Amphy's neck. "Oh I don't care! I'm so happy! You're gonna be a mom, Amphy!"

"Arroo," Amphy crooned as she nuzzled her trainer's cheek.

Michelle cleared her throat. "However" she started.

Jasmine looked up, worried. "There's nothing wrong, is there?"

Michelle shook her head. "Well, no, not really. But because of Amphy's already weakened health, and the fact that she has two eggs inside of her, not just one, I am a little worried about how well she will give birth." Jasmine squeezed Amphy tighter. "But don't worry, I'll stay here until she gives birth, to make sure everything will turn out fine."

Matt nodded. "Right. We couldn't leave Amphy in her condition. Besides it's just a couple of weeks and it'll be nice to have a bit of a rest."

Michelle turned to Matt and cleared her throat delicately. "I said I will be staying. You however, will not."

"What?" Matt asked confused. Michelle smiled sweetly and Matt gulped nervously. Taking out her notebook, Michelle flipped through a couple of pages and pointed to a plant she had sketched there.

"This is the rare Blossoming Rangeric bush. It only grows in one place, Cianwood Island. Its leaves, crushed and mixed with berries of a Potan plant and sprinkled with the sleeping powder of a gloom, works wonders for Pokemon giving birth." Michelle gave her prettiest pout and tried to look mournful. "But unfortunately, I haven't been down to Cianwood in a very long time, and I don't have any leaves from that plant. I'd go down there right now, but I couldn't leave Amphy. There's still more tests I need to give her, and I should be here in case something happens, like you just said." She looked up at Matthew with wide, hopeful eyes. "Do you think that maybe you could go and bring some back to me?"

"Wait a minute-" Matt began, but was cut off as Michelle took a step forward and grasped Matt's hand in both of her own. She lifted his hand up and pressed her cheek to it, looking up at him through her lashes. "Please?"

Matt could have sworn he felt his brain turn to mush. He did know his heart was pounding about a million times a second. He tried to think of something dashing to say, but the best he could come up with while she was holding his hand to her soft cheek and looking at him with those beautiful eyes was, "Uh…..(gulp) yeah."

"Perfect!" Michelle exclaimed, dropping his hand and getting down to business. "Now, here's where to find it and how to get the leaves. Make sure to preserve them in these bags so that they don't turn brown and go bad. Take these clippers and follow my directions exactly. Don't worry, it's all on the sheet. You can use Gyarados to get to the island. You can't miss it." Michelle stuffed the equipment he would need into his arms and started to push Matt the door. "Better leave now before the sun sets! Don't want to hit high tide, right? Feel free to battle the gym leader while you're there! You've got plenty of time. Here's your back pack. Come on Eevee! See you when you get back!"

Michelle stood on tiptoe and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek, then before Matt could respond, closed the door behind him. Matt looked around and saw that he was outside the tower room, and facing the elevator with his backpack, clippers, bags, and papers crammed into his arms. Not to mention an Eevee who was trying and failing to hold his laughter in. Matt had the distinct feeling he had been played. But he grinned as he put the stuff into his backpack and touched the spot on his cheek where Michelle had kissed him. Then he walked down the hallway whistling, with a still laughing Eevee trotting behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

Terribly sorry about the wait. There were some issues that needed resolving. But it's all good now. (bows) gomenasi, please forgive me.

SuliMike23- I know right? Robin and Raven are definitely taking their sweet time in getting together. No worries though! It'll happen…..someday

Anonymous – so that's what Hiei is! Thanks for telling me, I was very confused.

Blank- you just might be smelling a hint of jealousy. Mwhaha.

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so!

_Chapter 28_

_Robin's Journey_

"Let's see now…" I said out loud as Raven, Beowulf, Murkrow, and I headed toward the gym.

"We're talking ice right? And you said this was a three on three gym?" I asked Raven, who nodded. "Okay, then that means that Beowulf is definitely my best bet," Beowulf held up his head and tail and gave a little growl of agreement.

"Falcon is a definite no. As is Diamond, because of his ground characteristic" I gave a little sigh at that and patted Diamond's pokeball. It almost looked like he would never get a chance to battle. I made a mental vow to find some randomtrainers, or at least spend some more time training solowith him.

"So that leaves Fang and Bo."

Raven squinted at the sky thoughtfully, "that shouldn't be too bad. Fang is strong against ice attacks, and most ice pokemon are water too, so Bo will be effective." I nodded and chewed my lower lip, then pointed out,

"Course, with Fang it works both ways. Most ice pokemon are strong against water also." Raven smiled at me,

"You'll do fine." Beowulf barked and did a little dance. I laughed,

"That's right, I will do fine. I got you, right boy?" I ruffled his ears and Beowulf looked smug. Murkrow cawed to get our attention, and I looked up to see that we where at the gym.

Raven opened the door and I walked in ahead of him, and then promptly fell on my butt.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and looked around to see what hadtripped me as I tried to get up again. I almost made it when I slipped and landed on my back, which was still soar from the training I had given Fang. Cursing profoundly in my head, I heard a much louder thump and an equally louder curse. I looked to my right to see that Raven had fallen face first. I was about to go to him, when I heard a series of yips to my left. With a feeling of dread I turned to see Beowulf, all four paws frantically scratching on the floor, as he skidded backward straight toward a wall, where he crashed tail first.

"What the hell is this?!" Raven cursed as he got up on his hands and knees. Murkrow, the only one who escaped falling by hovering in the air, landed on his shoulder,

"krow! Murkrow!"

"the whole floor is iced?" Raven exclaimed. I frowned and sat down, giving myself an experimental push toward Beowulf. I slid straight for him, which was all well and good until I realized I didn't know how to stop.

"Aaa! Beowulf, look out!" I shouted as I tried to push the opposite way with my feet to stop. This only succeeded in making me spin into Beowulf, who couldn't get away in time., no matter how much he scrambled to do so.Crash! I landed on my back once again, with my legs up on the wall, and a very disgruntled houndour sprawled on my stomach. I looked over at Raven as Beowulf and I carefully distangled ourselves.

"Are you sure this is a gym, and not some sort of demonic skating rink?" Igrowled, using the wall to help me stand up.

"Humph! What are you kids doing in here!!" a voice called out angrily from behind me. "This is no place to be fooling around!" I turned and saw a kid come out from the shadows of the ice cavern, and step into some light. I gave a start when I realized that it wasn't a kid, but little old man. The angry retort on my lips died. I had always been taught to respect my elders.

"We're very sorry" I said slowly. "my friends" I waved my hand to include Raven, who was tackling the problem of standing, and the pokies, "and I thought this was the pokemon gym." The old man grumbled.

"Well then, why are you standing around here like a bunch of Dunsparce? Challengers are supposed to go that way!" the old man pointed and I looked and saw a little sidewalk that went around the ice and farther into the gym. I blinked, and Raven said,

"you should really put up a sign or something that warns people of the ice here. We could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Dor!" Beowulf agreed, carefully standing besides me. Well, maybe standing is to strong a word. His paws where slipping and sliding out from under him, but he managed to stay in about the same place. The old man glared at Raven.

"Is it my fault that kids today don't use their senses? Anyone with half a brain should have realized that there would be ice! This is the _ice gym_ for crying out loud! Now get a move on! I have no time to be wasting on brats like you." And with that he turned and slid off. I frowned and looked at his feet, and saw the skates he was wearing right before he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Wow" I said impressed, "that old guy can skate pretty well."

"krow! Krow!" Murkrow called impatiently.

"We're coming, give us a second!" Raven told her as we carefully made our way back to the little sidewalk. Raven didn't have that far to go, considering that he hadn't slid anywhere like I had. Beowulf and I looked at the sidewalk, which looked so far away, then at each other.

"Beowulf, you go first. I want to make sure you can make it" I told him. "try laying on your stomach and pushing with your legs. Like a Seel." I carefully laid on my stomach and pretended to demonstrate. Beowulf wrinkled his muzzle in distaste and shook his head. I glared at him.

"You have a better idea?" Beowulf looked at his paws thoughtfully. He then crouched down a little and lifted one back paw and pushed, and then he used the other back paw, and repeated the process. Using it to propel himself forward, until he made it to the sidewalk. Raven clapped.

"Very cleaver Beowulf!" he congratulated. Beowulf looked smug. I laughed.

"Did you get the idea from watching the old man skate?" I asked as I used my own idea, and slid on my stomach.

"dor!" Beowulf barked a yes as I used his back as a prop to help me up. I gave him a scratch behind the ears.

"Raven was right, that was clever" Beowulf wagged his tail and looked even more smug then before. I tapped his nose,

"Don't get to cocky though, we got a gym badge to win". And with that, we started walking down the sidewalk, toward the back of the gym.

The sidewalk ended a short while away, opening up to a giant iced arena. On opposite sides where the two trainer's boxes, where the challenger and gym leader stood. I looked around and saw only one problem however. There wasn't a gym leader.

"Hello?" I called out looking around.

"Yes yes, I'm here. Young people today have no patience." Came a grumbled reply. I spotted the same little old man we had seen earlier enter the arena on the opposite side we were in, and climb into the trainer's box.

"Look you, I'm a very busy person, a lot of stuff has been happening around here and it's not going to clear up any time soon. You're going to be my last challenger, and I'm not going to take you up on a re-match once I beat you. You're lucky you got in here before I locked the doors." He grumbled more to himself then to us.

"Wait a minute!" I cried waving my hand to stop his rambling.

"Why aren't you going to take any more challengers?" Raven asked, just a s confused as I am. The old man, who must be Pierce the gymleader, glared at us.

'that is not your concern. Come! Which of you is challenging me?" I raised my hand a little and Beowulf stepped up and barked.

"then get into the trainer's box and let's start!"

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	29. Chapter 29

AN: _bows low_ my humble apologies for the late arrival of the chapter. I know excuses are worth about as much as the dog fur under the my rug, but I shall make one anyway. It's my senior year in highschool and I have AP classes. Nuff said.

I would like to thank bumbleboxer, Elemental Bitch, xx.:Jade:.xx for prodding me along with their reviews, it was thanks to them that the chapter got out at all. _bows to them_ thank you all.

Standard disclaimer applies: I own the original characters, but not the whole pokemon concept.

_Chapter 29_

"Let's make this quick! Dewgong, get out here!" Pierce shouted, throwing his pokeball.

"My thoughts exactly! Bo! It's time to go!" I yelled back, letting Bo out of her pokeball at the same time. Dewgong and Bo appeared out on the arena, but there was one little problem. I had forgotten, the arena was made entirely of ice! Bo promptly lost her footing and started to slip and slide all over the place.

"Reeep!" she cried, frightened and confused, and frantically tried to get her footing, which only made it all the worse.

"Bo! Calm down!" I shouted. "Stop! Don't move!"

Pierce chuckled menacingly, "heh heh, Dewgong, take down attack!"

"Gong!" Dewgong used it's flippers to effortlessly push it across the ice, gaining momentous speed and heading straight toward where Bo was still trying to stand up!

"Bo! Quick! Slid away!" I shouted desperately, Bo tried to run, but her little hooves kept slipping and she fell on her face just as Dewgong hit her full force, slamming my poor little sheep into the wall.

"Bo!"

"Hon!" Both Beowulf and I cried out.

"Reep…" Bo looked like she was about to cry.

"Bo, return!" I called out, bringing forth my pokeball. She was zapped back into the ball, and I smiled softly at it, "It's alright Bo, you did great. I'm very proud of you" then I clipped it back onto my belt.

Pierce laughed. "Did great did she? HA! If all your pokemon are as weak as that little cry baby, then this will be over sooner then I thought"

I growled, but not as loud as Beowulf. What came out of his mouth was more of a roar then a growl! His fur was up, his tail was up, his ears were up, and if looks could kill Pierce wouldn't even be twitching.

"Aaaw is the little puppy angry?" Pierce asked in fake sympathy.

"Beowulf!" I snapped, "Calm down! He hasn't beaten us yet! And you're not helping matters!"

"You'll get your chance for revenge Beowulf! Hang in there!" Raven added from the side. Beowulf snorted, and glared at Pierce, but he sat down next to me. I took out another pokeball and enlarged it.

"Alright Fang, show him what you can do!" I called and tossed the pokeball into the air.

"Diiiile!" Fang shouted happily and landed lightly on the ice.

"Fang! Watch it, that's slippery ice you're standing on" I warned. Fang gave me the thumbs up. He didn't look like he'd have much trouble manipulating the ice, not like Bo and her hoofs. Pierce harrumphed.

"Looks like this one can at least stand up. Alright Dewgong, another take down attack!"

"Alright Fang! Just like we practiced! Up!" Fang angled a water gun at the floor and flew up high.

"What the!" Pierce shouted, dumbstruck. So was Dewgong, it was so surprised to see Fang go up into the air that it forgot to stop it's take down and slammed itself into the wall.

"Fang! Use an Air tackle!" I shouted, suddenly inspired.

"Toto….diiiiiile!" Fang shouted as he stopped his water gun, then as he came down from the air, he angled his body toward Dewgong, gaining momentum from his fall and slamming into Dewgong.

"Dewgong! Don't let that damn croc get to you! Use tail whip!" Dewgong made a fast recovery and whipped it's tail around, sending Fang skidding across the ice on his stomach.

"Get back in there and use Bite!" I shouted. Fang dug his left claws into the ice, causing him to make a sharp turn and head back toward Dewgong, still sliding on his stomach.

"Use another tail whip!" Pierce growled, and Dewgong whipped its tail around again, but this time Fang clamped his jaws around Dewgong's flipper!

"Hold on tight Fang!" I shouted encouragement, while Dewgong frantically whipped it's tail back and forth, trying to dislodge him.

"Whip that croc into the wall!" Pierce yelled.

"Let go Fang!" I shouted back. Fang let go before he could be slammed into the wall, and was flung into the air.

"Now use water gun on Dewgong!"

"Toto!" Fang spewed out his most powerful watergun, catching Dewgong in the face. It was too much, and Dewgong fainted.

"Whoo hoo! Take that!" I shouted happily and danced along with Fang, who was doing his traditional victory dance on the ice. Beowulf snickered, while Pierce recalled his pokemon.

Pierce smirked, "You did alright kid, but we'll see what happens when you have to fight THIS pokemon" He tossed the ball nonchalantly into the air, "Glalie, come out" The ball opened, and out came a pokemon I had never seen before. It was looked like a black and white ball, with blue eyes and black ears and a very mean expression on it's face.

"What the heck is that?" I asked as I pulled out my pokedex.

"Glalie, a face pokemon" my pokedex stated. "This pokemon can freely control ice. It can instantly freeze its foe solid. After immobilizing its foe in ice, Glalie enjoys eating it in a leisurely fashion"

"_Eating_ it?" I repeated horrified.

"Careful Robin!" Raven called out, "this pokemon is one of the new ones discovered in the Hoen region." I nodded and put my pokedex away, "right, okay Fang why don't you retur-" Fang shook his head and glared at the Glalie who was smiling menacingly at it.

"TotoDIle!"

I bit my lip in concern, "you want to stay and battle? Are you sure" Fang nodded.

"Can we get this battle started today please?" Pierce growled impatient. I nodded.

"Okay Fang, let's do this!"

"Glalie, use Powder Snow!"

"Fang, in the air!" The Glalie shot out a bunch of icicles in Fang's direction, but Fang shot into the air and avoided it with ease.

"Alright Fang, another Air tackle!" Pierce scoffed.

"That won't work again, use Icy Wind" Fang stooped into a dive, but the Glalie just floated in the middle of the arena. It's eye's, which were closed in concentration, suddenly shot open and glowed. A wind picked up around it, swirling like a tornado. Inside it's funnel where chunks of ice. The funnel went straight toward Fang, who was still in the middle of his dive! The wind caught Fang up, swirling him around as he was knocked to and fro with the ice chunks.

"Crap! Fang use water gun and try to get out of there!" Fang tried, but the water he spewed out was also caught up in the wind going in all directions.

"heh heh. Glalie, use crunch" Pierce drawled. The tornado suddenly stopped, and Fang was dropped, falling right into the Glalie's awaiting mouth. It bit down. Hard.

"Diiiiiiile!" Fang cried out in pain.

"Fang!" I screamed, grabbing my pokeball with trembling fingers "re-"

"TOTO!" Fang roared. This time in anger. He shook his head frantically, and I could see the determination in his eyes. He still wanted to battle. But he was caught up in the Glalie's sharp teeth, and no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get loose. I knew that in less I called him back, or something drastic happened, my gator would be seriously hurt. As I held up his pokeball, Fang started to glow.

With another roar my new Croconaw used his now longer limbs and sharper claws to slash at the Glalie's eyes. The Glalie cried out in pain and dropped Fang, who landed, breathing heavily, on his feet.

"Fang! Are you alright?" Fang looked back at me and gave me the thumbs, or in his case claws, up. I breathed out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Wow!" I heard Raven comment to Murkrow, "He evolved."

"Murk krow" Murkrow said dryly. It sounded like she was saying no duh.

Pierce snorted. "It doesn't matter. That croc is on it's last legs as it is." I knew that Pierce was right, Fang was on his last legs. He was breathing very hard and was bruised up pretty badly. He wouldn't be able to dodge Glalie's attacks, and his own would be severely hampered. But I knew that look in Fang's eyes. He was angry as hell and he wouldn't give up. At least not until he had gotten some of his own back. He had evolved for just that reason. There was only one thing we could do.

"Fang! Use Rage!" Fang roared and braced himself as Glalie tackled him grabbing onto Glalie as they both careened into the wall. Then Fang used all his pent up fury, added it to the last of his strength, and clawed and bit at Glalie for all his worth. Fang tore at the Glalie's ears, its eyes, it's mouth, anything vulnerable.

"Glalie! Don't give up! Keep ramming that damn croc into the wall!"

"Lieee!" Glalie grunted out, obviously in pain, and continued to slam Fang into the wall. After the third slam, Fang finally slumped down in defeat.

"Alright! Stop! That's enough!" I shouted, vaulting over the rail of the box I was in and sliding over to Fang's side, Beowulf right behind me. The Glalie, almost as bruised as Fang was, and breathing just as hard backed off and I picked up Fang into my arms.

"Fang…" I whispered. Fang opened his eyes and gave me a little grin. I smiled back, a bit teary eyed, and I hugged him gently.

"You were wonderful. I am so _so_ proud of you." I pressed my cheek to the top of his head as Fang rested it on my shoulder.

"Naw…" Fang sighed, content. Fang looked down at Beowulf, who was standing on the ice with ease, his ears and tail up. The exchanged a look, and Beowulf nodded. Fang nodded in return. Pierce cleared his throat, loudly.

"Very touching" he sneered, "but we aren't done here yet. I have one more battle to win." I glared at the old man and carefully made my way back to my trainer's box. Raven met me half way and grabbed my arm, helping me back up.

"I wouldn't get so cocky old man" Raven told him as he slipped an arm around my waist and lifted me the rest of the way up to the box. "If there's one thing I know, its that Robin always comes through. And her pokemon take after Robin a lot." I blushed at the compliment, pleased in spite of myself that he defended me. Beowulf gave an evil little chuckle while Pierce snorted. I set Fang down besides me, and handed him a potion.

"You drink that then get into your pokeball for a rest alright?" Fang slurped the potion and didn't reply. I turned and faced Pierce, my eyes hardening.

"Let's do this. Beowulf, go!"

"Harrooo!" Beowulf howled as he leaped down from my trainer's box to land lightly on the ice.

"Glalie! Use Ice beam!"

"Beowulf! Ember attack!" The two forces clashed together, fire and ice, in a flash of light. But Glalie was already very weak from it's fight with Fang, and couldn't withstand the heat. Beowulf's ember overpowered it and it fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Hmph. Glalie, return" Pierce grumbled, holding out his pokeball. I tensed in anticipation, and saw Beowulf do the same. Both Pierce and I were now on our last pokemon, whoever won this battle would win for keeps. Pierce fiddled with the pokeballs on his belt, then smirked.

"Why not?" Pierce muttered, almost to himself. He hooked a pokeball and enlarged it. "Let's see how you and your little doggy do against this. Pilowsine! I choose you!" A huge hump of a pig came out of the pokeball. It was so covered in fur that I couldn't see it's face or any of it's legs, just a snout with two long curving tusks. I bit my lip. Pilowsine, while being ice, is also a ground pokemon. Both pokemon were weak against each other.

"You got this Robin! Don't give up!" Raven shouted from the side.

"Crocnaw!" Fang added, having ignored my order to get inside his pokeball, and was now clinging to my shoulder.

I nodded. "Beowulf! Let's end this quickly! Use another ember attack!"

Pierce smirked, "Piloswine, endure."

"Piilo" I blinked in surprise as Piloswine just stood there on the ice as Beowulf spewed out fire. Soon the pig was engulfed in flame and Beowulf stopped to catch his breath.

"Careful Beo-" in the middle of my warning Pilowsine suddenly shot out from the flames and rammed into Beowulf in a devastating takedown attack.

"Beowulf!" I shouted, surprised and fearful. How could Piloswine be unaffected by Beowulf's flame? I shook my head, I'd have to think about that later,

"Beowulf, use bite!" I cried, and Beowulf whipped his head around to sink his teeth into Pilowsine's soft snout.

"SWIIIINE!" Piloswine shouted in pain.

"Pilowsine, Horn attack!" Piloswine jerked its head up and jabbed it's tusks into Beowulf's stomach.

"Get back Beowulf!" Beowulf thrust his paws into the Piloswine's face and pushed off, doing a back flip and landing on the other side of the arena where he let loose another ember attack. This time it did some damage. Piloswine squealed and quickly slid across the ice to get away from the flame.

"Don't let that damn dog get you down!" Pierce shouted to his pokemon, "use Mud shot!" Pilowsine skidded to a halt and spat out a great wad of mud right into Beowulf's face. Beowulf howled and shook his head, pawing at his face as he tried desperately to get the mud out of his eyes.

"Use another take down attack!" Pierce shouted, and Pilowsine charged toward Beowulf.

"Beowulf! When I say now, jump forward!" I called. Beowulf, still blinded by the mud in his eyes, barked and crouched down. My hands clenched into fists and my heart beat rapidly as I watched Piloswine charge forward. Not yet, not yet….

"NOW!" I yelled and Beowulf leaped forward, over Piloswine's hump and back onto the ice where he slide and skidded until he had turned around.

"Now use faint attack!" I shouted. With Beowulf being temporarily blinded, I knew that Beowulf would undoubtedly miss if he used a regular attack like ember. But faint attack is a move that uses a supernatural sense that only a few pokemon have, and it almost never misses. Beowulf faded from sight to reappear on top of Pilowsine, right on its hump. Beowulf dug his claws into the thick fur on either side of the hump and sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh right on top.

"Beowulf! Use Ember!" at such a close range, it would do a lot of damage.

"Piloswine, Endure! Quick!" Beowulf let loose a mouthful of flame, burning through Piloswine's thick fur, then rolled off the pig.

"Over here Beowulf!" I called to him, and Beowulf slid toward the sound of my voice, still unable to see. The Piloswine was badly burned, but miraculously it was still standing.

"This is it! Piloswine use earthquake!"

"PiiiLOOOO!" Piloswine cried, throwing up it's head as the arena began to shake. Shards of ice from the ceiling were shaken loose and began to fall, crashing around and on top of Beowulf.

"Ooooour!"

"Beowulf!" I shouted, desperate, "Piloswine is right in front of you, charge in and headbutt it!" Beowulf crouched low and pushed with his back feet, sliding faster and faster heedless of the ice crashing around him. He slammed into Piloswine, his momentum causing him to send Piloswine careening against the wall. The shaking stopped and Piloswine slumped down, fainted. Everyone was still, the only sound being Beowulf's heavy breathing. Then Raven, Murkrow, and Fang broke out in cheers.

"You guys did it!"

"Murkrow!"

"Croc!"

Pierce closed his eyes, and held out his pokeball. "Piloswine…return." Once again I vaulted over the trainer's box to land on the ice in a crouch. Then I carefully made my way to Beowulf, with Fang still on my shoulder. I sat down carefully on the ice, and pulled Beowulf into my lap, rubbing his back and crooning praise.

"Fang, can you wash the mud out of his eyes?" I asked my croc, "carefully though." I gently held Beowulf's head in my hands as Fang trickled water into his face, causing the mud to run down out of his eyes. When it was all out, Beowulf stepped out of my lap and shook himself. He then looked at me, his tail waving merrily in the air.

"Ahem" I looked over at Raven who was clearing his throat purposefully and motioning at Pierce with his head. I looked up at the old man, who was looking down at me with a weird glint in his eye.

"You did well. Very well." He muttered, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. He stared at me, then glanced over at Raven. "Both of you, come with me." And with that he turned and started down the trainer's box. Beowulf, Fang, and I made our way back to Raven, who once again helped me off the ice. I looked back over at Pierce, to find that he had disappeared, further back into the gym. I glanced at Raven uneasily. Suddenly I had a bad feeling. Raven, following the direction of my thoughts, nodded.

"I feel weird too. But we have to follow him, if just to get your badge."

I bit my lip. "True. Come on guys." And with that we proceeded to follow Pierce through the gym.

Please review, they really do keep me going.


End file.
